Tiptoeing around the obvious
by Thegumgum
Summary: It was obvious for everyone to see. It was right there from the start. Everyone else could see that they're belong together but Steve and Natasha just kept denying it. The only matter is how long they will keep playing this game?
1. PROLOGUE

******Disclaimers: I did not own anything. All right to Marvel**

* * *

** 1 : PROLOGUE**

"Its good to be home"

Steve Rogers or Captain America spoke to the redhead woman next to him. In front of them were the Skyscrapers, home of the earth's mightiest heroes.

Avengers Tower

"Since New York, we never had a chance to stay here"

"Yeah Fury always sent us on a missions"

Since the Battle of New York when aliens from another dimension, the Chituari, led by Loki was defeated. Avengers disband and went on their separate ways

Captain America and the Black Widow helped SHIELD protect the world from many threats and have been on the mission together since then. They traveled around the world. Fury thought that they were the perfect partner and suited for the job that they had been assign.

Steve Rogers was in the army before and understood discipline as well as Natasha Romanoff who was strict and responsible.

With equal level of fighting skills.

For two years, Steve and Natasha spent every single day together, ate together, slept together, and looked after each other. They adapted each other fighting style to the point that was lethal.

They knew how one another would move, how one another would think and synced their movement. Their performance was outstanding and received praises from SHIELD. They were Fury's main team.

"I'm pretty surprise that he agree to let have our day-off" Natasha said

They stepped in to the building and JARVIS greeted them instantly

_"Welcome back Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff"_

"Thank you JARVIS"

_"Other Avengers are waiting for you upstairs, sir"_

Elevator took them to the living area of the tower. The first person they saw was Tony Stark rushed to greet them.

"Welcome back Natalie and Stevie!"

"Don't call me that!" Solider and the spy said at the same time.

"Awww That's cute! Next time you guys will finish each other sentences"

Steve grabbed Natasha arm so that she didn't murder the loud mouth billionaire. The captain allowed Tony enjoyed to his moment. Other members came and greeted them. Clint hugged Steve and twirled Natasha around. Dr. Banner shook hand with them and introduced Betty Ross, his fiancé. Thor introduced Natasha and Steve to Dr. Jane Foster. Natasha formally introduced Steve to Pepper Potts.

Captain America and Black Widow looked at each other and they knew what one another was thinking.

_They're finally home._

* * *

The Welcome back party for Steve and Natasha went on and on because nobody is tried, nobody wanted to go to sleep. Everybody wanted to listen to the adventure of the soldier and the spy. From dinner table, they moved to the couch in front of the giant TV.

Everybody exchanged their story but the center of attention was Steve and Natasha.

The pair had been assigned with the toughest mission. Piloting the plane into The Himalayas and snowstorm clashed their plane into the ground. They spent two weeks before they can got out and they had a brunch of terrorists chase after them. Finally, SHIELD quinjet came to the rescue.

Tony told them that he had repaired Stark Tower within two months and renamed it '_Avengers Tower_' so it could be the team's HQ. First member to move in was Bruce Banner.

Tony has arranged separate sleeping quarters for each member.

"Trust me, Steve. You gonna like the room I design just for you" Tony said pompously.

"Natasha I pick the furniture for your room because my husband insist to have spider web as your bed" Pepper revealed.

Natasha shot a deadly glare at the genius billionaire which makes Tony hid himself behind Pepper.

Iron man and his wife had been through many things in the past years. Tony lost his Malibu mansion due to the Mandarin's attack. It's currently under a reconstruction and he had design a new defense system.

Most important of all, Pepper was pregnant. The couples were expecting to have a son by this fall.

Tony will name his son 'Anthony Stark, Jr.'.

Thor went back to Asgard to imprison Loki but unexpected incident occurred and the Norse god had to join force with his brother to protect Asgard and the nine realms from the dark elves of Svartalfheim. Later, Thor had accepted Stark's invitation and resided at the Tower. He traveled back to Asgard from time to time.

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye spent his free time traveling across the States and met his former partner, Barbara Morse or Mockingbird. Clint asked her out immediately and they spent their time getting to know each other. Bobbi was one of the top agents in SHIELD and was now Hawkeye's partner once again.

Dr. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross had the most simple and peaceful life. Bruce learned the way to control the Hulk and his rage. He found Betty and that she was still love him even if he had giant rage monster within but she promised that she will be there for him every time. Bruce asked her to marry him.

Steve looked around the room and saw his beloved friend. He was so grateful of what he has. After seventy year in ice, he managed to find his new family that love and care about him.

For Natasha, she felt lonely every single day of her life because the path of spy forces her to be a lone wolf. She was alone until she met Clint, her best friend. He was like a brother to her.

Now, she had a small crazy family of her own. The Avengers is her family.

"Jesus!" Tony exclaimed when he looked at his watch "It's almost midnight"

"We should all go to bed and let's Steve and Natasha rest" Pepper said.

The moment Pepper mentioned '_bed_' everyone felt sleepy and tried. Many started to yawn. Thor picked Jane up and carried her to their room. Clint said goodnight to everyone and climbed up the vent to his bedroom. Betty held Bruce's hand and led him upstairs. Pepper and Tony stood at the stairs.

"They all have their special someone" Natasha said to Steve.

"Yeah only us that work all the time" He couldn't agree more.

Before they could continue with their conversation, Tony and Pepper wanted to personally show them their room. Tony took Steve to the right wing. Pepper took Natasha to the left wing of the tower.

Tony opened the door to Steve's room and the soldier's jaw hit the floor.

"Do you like it, Rogers?"

"Yes, I really like it. Thank you, Tony"

"You're welcome, capsicle" Tony said with a grin on his face "Tomorrow you and Natalie will have to meet me and Bruce for some information update. We science bros have come up with some complicate protocol….of being the Avengers"

Steve nodded and the billionaire said goodnight to his friend and left the room.

* * *

"Wooww" Natasha can only said that when she first saw her room.

It was beautifully decorated and suited her personality. She had to admit that Pepper's taste never disappoint her.

"Thank you, Pepper"

"With pleasure" Strawberry-head woman said before hugged her friend "Good night, Tasha"

Natasha walked over to her enormous bed and sunk herself into it warm embrace. She really liked the soft light from fireplace when she sleep and the pillow was so soft that she never want to get up from this bed again.

Since she had been on the mission with Captain America, the best place for sleeping they could find was the passenger seat in quinjet. Normally, she slept on hay or the worst case, cold stone.

And that brought back a memory about her mission to the Himalaya. She and Steve stuck in the middle of snowstorm and had to take shelter within the cave. They have no wood to light a fire. They slept on cold stone but she has Steve as her personal heater.

And another thought came to her mind.

This is the first night that they will sleep separately.

For two years, they slept in the same bed every single night but he was a gentleman as always. They developed their relationship to the point of best friend, trust and respect partner.

The knock on her door brought her mind back. Natasha got up and walked to open the door. She found Steve Rogers in his pajamas standing outside her door.

"I just want to check that everything is ok" He said with a shy smile.

"Everything is ok" She reassured.

"That's great! You might be glad that I don't bother you while you asleep anymore"

Natasha smiled widened "I will miss it. Beside, you never bother me"

"Then, good night, Natasha"

"You too, Steve"

He smiled at her once more and walked away. Natasha closed the door, still has a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Steve was fully rested for the first time in years. May be because of the comfortable bed, a warmth radiated from fireplace and this the first night that he didn't have to worry that someone will kill him while he sleeping.

When Captain America got up, it's almost noon. His baby blue eyes stared outside the window into the magnificent view of New York City

He was at home and nothing else to worry.

Steve took a shower and came down to the living area. Clint and Tony were playing _Need for Speed_ on the giant screen. Jane and Pepper were making breakfast. Thor devoured his fifth pop tarts while Bruce and Betty were sipping morning tea.

He smiled at what he saw before a soft voice came from behind.

"Morning, Steve"

He turned and saw the fiery red hair of the spy first and from the look on her face, she was fully rested as well.

"Ma'am"

Both of them sat on the high chair at kitchen islands. Pepper placed breakfast plate in front of them. Natasha almost disappeared because of the large figure of Thor and Steve.

"Little red" an annoying voice that was no need for Natasha to turn, she know exactly who that was "Capsicle"

"Shut it, Stark" Both of them said at the same time.

But the genius billionaire won't stop that easily.

"You know what, you two could probably be the most adorable couple"

"Not now, Tony" Pepper warned with a glare.

"Fiiine" Tony said to his wife before turned to the spy and soldier "You two meet me at the garage after your breakfast '_Stasha_'"

"Did you just give them a couple name" Clint asked and lightly chuckled.

"It's sound like you and Natasha, Tony" Bruce added

"_Romanogers_ then"

Tony giggled and walked toward the elevator. Leaving '_Romanogers_' alone to their breakfast.

* * *

Steve and Natasha met Tony at the garage. Steve's eyes looked around until they stood in front of the billionaire and the scientist.

"No one will ambush you here, Rogers"

"Except Clint" Bruce corrected

They all heard a giggle from somewhere above their head. Maybe from the concrete beam.

"His nest?" Natasha asked

Bruce and Tony nodded. Hawkeye always build his nest everywhere in the tower so he can avoid people and he can keep his eyes on everyone from far away.

"So, let's us begin! Since both of you are the last to move in here. I will give you an Avengers personal equipment."

Tony handed them a leather box. The boxes contained with smart phones Tony designed especially for the Avengers, Avengers credit card, List of their aliases, and Avengers Tower manual.

"I need to draw your blood. Have to make a database of all residents" Bruce remarked.

Soldier and spy stretch out their arms without hesitation. The doctor draw out some blood sample and continued on his work. Tony continued with his speech.

"Smartphones will have a tracker that you can disabled anytime you want some privacy. JARVIS can find your location right away in case you're on a mission and gone missing. For credits card, please be mercy when you go on your shopping spree."

They nodded

"And now, for the welcome back present"

Tony led them to the parking area. Steve saw white Audi R8 with license plate 'STARK', Black Maserati with 'BARTON', BMW i8 with 'BANNER' and huge red Hummer with 'ODINSON'.

The spy and soldier's eyes went wide and the billionaire smiles with satisfy of their reaction.

"Avengers should not drive an ordinary car"

"You know how to give it all, Stark" Natasha replied "but I gotta say it feed your ego more"

The billionaire shrugged his shoulder. Money was never his problem anyway.

Tony led Natasha to the gorgeous red super car with license plate 'ROMANOFF'

"Ferrari, really?" she asked shockingly "Mine?" Tony nodded

"Yeah It's yours and welcome back, little red" Tony said and wrapped his arms around Natasha. "As for you, capsicle, your motorcycle is over here"

Steve stopped in front of his Harley-Davidson. Everything still in the same condition as he left it with Stark.

"And one more thing for you, Steve" Tony tossed a key to the Captain and gestured his hand to black and red Ducati. "Clint and I pick this beauty for you in case you want to change your style"

"Thank you, Tony"

"Alright that's pretty much everything I need to tell you. Now scattered!"

* * *

**A/N: It's my first Fanfic. Please leave some review. English is my second language so it will be some mistake. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Manicure incident

Thank you for all the review, PM, following and Favouriting my story guys!

I really appreciate it!

Last chapter is a prologue not a epilogue. Sorry for the mistake Sometime i'm just to confuse!

* * *

**2 : MANICURE INCIDENT**

Nick Fury allowed Natasha and Steve to have a one-month off after a long mission. It was the holiday they needed the most. The holidays that they could just sit around and enjoyed the peaceful life.

Steve knew that his body had entered hibernation mode. He woke up abnormally late. He didn't want to go out anywhere, since the new era did not catch his attention. He never felt that he was part of this century. He's a man out of time and that thought kept him hiding inside the tower.

For Natasha, she spends her free time as usual. Woke up when she want, sat on the sofa reading book or knitting; or either going down to the gym for some light exercise.

That morning, everyone went outside. Only Steve and Natasha were left in the tower. Natasha was reading her new book when she heard a loud yawn from the stairs.

"Morning, Steve" She said without taking her eyes off her book.

"Morning, Ma'am" He replied.

Steve walked over to the sofa, sat down at the other end of the sofa. He reclined down and continued sleeping

Emerald orbs looked up at the good captain. She noticed that his hair had grow long and messy. His beard began covering his jaw.

Natasha couldn't help but noticed how sexy that was even that man was from the 40's.

Well, he's _Captain freaking America_ after all.

"You should shower and grab some breakfast. You have been sleeping like this for a week already, Steve"

"Yeah I know. Super soldier shouldn't be like this but this time my body really need some rest" He said, trying to open his eyes. "What are you reading?"

"Hunger Games"

"Is that the book that cause Tony to start calling Clint '_Katniss'_"

"Yes, it is. Clint never wants to read this book again so he gave me his entire box set"

She looked up again and saw Steve Rogers asleep.

* * *

"You wake up early!" Natasha said when she saw Steve walked down the stairs

"My body's fully charged finally" He replied. His baby blue eyes sparked with energy for the first time in several days.

"You went to the gym, I presume"

He nodded. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to the salon with Pepper…" She answered before her fierce green eyes widened "You should join us too! We need to get rid of that messy hair and bread."

Steve shook his head but Natasha got up from her seat and walked toward him. Her eyes was showing the determination of a lioness stalking her prey. Steve stepped backward with fear displayed in his eyes until his back was against the counter.

"Steve Rogers, why do you have to act like I'm going to kill you?" She asked and stared into his blue eyes

"Natasha you know damn well that you are the only woman who can make the Avengers scared to death" He stuttered "and I will take care of my hair later"

Both heard footsteps from the stairs; however Natasha still standing close to the blushing Captain America.

"Natasha…Steve" Pepper said with a confusing look on her face.

"Pepper, Steve will join us today"

"Nat I said…"

"No argument, cap. I'm not the only one who can't stand this" Natasha poked her finger on his jaw.

Pepper nodded in agreement. Steve swallowed and complied with what Natasha want. Her full lips curved into a victory smirk that reminded Steve of someone else.

"You spend too much time with Tony that you even smirked like him"

Natasha burst into laughter. Pepper can't help but felt like she was intruding the two heroes until her husband joined her.

"I heard my name. Did someone mention my name?" Tony who is fully suited up hugged his wife before saw Natasha and Steve standing together in close proximity. Brown eyes narrowed before he said. " Are you two ladies gonna take capsicle to beauty salon?"

"Yes he's gonna get his hair cut before some girl thinks he's from that _Twilight _movie"

Tony laughed, "I will go with you guys. Don't wanna miss Captain America getting a manicure" Steve shot Tony a glare but it didn't shut the billionaire's mouth

"Oh Rogers you gonna love getting manicure!"

* * *

Steve was standing awkwardly beside Natasha. He didn't like this idea for one bit but he was afraid of the spy so he didn't make any argument. Natasha noticed it and dragged his arm into the beauty salon.

Steve swallowed as the female staffs walked toward the VIP customers.

"Cut his hair and shave that beard for him" Natasha ordered

The staffs took Tony and Steve to other directions.

"Relax, cap. If we could defeat aliens from another dimension, I think we can survive beauty salon"

"I'm willing to fight Loki and his army again, Stark" Steve growled. "This is nightmare"

Tony burst into laughter that make Natasha and Pepper turned to look at them.

Steve deeply blushed while Tony can't stop laughing.

"Look like those two having some fun"

"Tony is the one with all the fun." Natasha corrected but she found out that she was smiling because Steve looked so cute when he was blushing.

Steve's hair was cut short as usual and his beard had been remove. Tony and Steve wait for the women at the sofa. Tony was texting while Steve tried using his phone.

"Stark, can you make it easier to use"

"You have been out of ice for many years but still have troubles with technology, really?"

"Natasha teach me some basic stuff but… this..is complicated!"

"Whoa! There is no need to press that hard, cap" Tony snatched the phone out of Steve's hand "Whatcha gonna do with it?"

"Hawkeye send a massage" Steve replied "Something about the news"

Tony opened the link Hawkeye had sent and showed the captain.

"It's the Wrecking Crew! We should get going"

"Nahhh! It's our day off beside Hawkeye, Thor and Banner can take care of this"

Tony quickly typed back to Hawkeye. Clint said they can handle this. Natasha and Pepper walked up to them.

"Finish yet?" Steve asked hopefully. He really wanted to get out of this place.

"Not yet. We're getting manicure next" Natasha answered.

Steve froze when Natasha grabbed his hand. Tony just sighed.

"I will join you. At least we have something to do"

Natasha dragged Steve to the manicure section. The soldier squirmed in his seat and look around awkwardly. The others giggled when they saw the look on Steve's face.

"I gotta snap this" Tony whispered with Pepper before lifted his phone up and take a photo of Steven Rogers getting manicure.

Pepper shook her head but cannot do anything to stop her eccentric husband. Tony posted the photo on every social media account that he had. He already created Instagram account for every Avengers but no one cared to update it as much as the billionaire.

When the staff finished with Steve, he ejected himself from the chair and Natasha had to rush to be with him.

"No more beauty salon" Steve whispered to Natasha

"You're so cute, Steve" She giggled at his bright red face. "And Tony just post your picture"

Steve leaned in to look at the picture with disapproval look. "I will get him back when we back at the tower"

The four of them walked out of the salon but clash into a huge group of Captain America and Ironman fangirl. Tony had to push everyone inside the limo.

"Damn! Didn't expect that" The billionaire sighed.

"Stark, you posted our location like that everyone in the world should know where we were!"

* * *

Steve had prepared his revenge with the help of Natasha. They asked JARVIS to open the door to Tony's Iron man suit storage.

Natasha had a rope in her hand.

"Is it too extreme?" Steve whispered.

"Just think about what he had done to you"

He nodded as Natasha put a noose around the neck of Iron man suit. Steve went to the second floor and pulled the suit up. It looked like Iron man hanging himself and Steve thought that it is enough to scare Tony off for a week.

_"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, I don't think my creator is going to like what you done to his suit" _JARVIS suggested.

"That's the point, JARVIS and don't worry, he will not blame you at all" Natasha said gleefully "And now, we have to send a dead threat to Stark"

The duo took a picture with Iron man suit before Natasha posted it on Steve's Instagram account.

_' _**_Captain_America_**_ : **iamironman** It's time for the billionaire to die'_

* * *

Steve and Natasha was enjoy watching TV when Tony stormed into the living areas

"Hey! There is no need to threaten the billionaire on social media like that" Tony said. "There is one more thing that I need to say. You two look adorable together even if it just a photo"

The spy gave Tony a dead glare while Steve had an annoying look on his face.

"You need to be dead for real, huh? Stark" Natasha said coldly and got up. "Let's test that you can actually fly without your suit"

Tony ran to the opposite direction but he had no chance of escaping from the spy. Steve watched with amusement.

"Stark! Get back here!" The spy screamed and hot on the billionaire heels

"JARVIS! Deploy the suit! DEPLOY!"

But Natasha grabbed Tony's arm and twisted it before pinned him down on the floor and sat on his back.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Tony painfully screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Never do that AGAIN!"

"Ok! Ok! OKAY!"

Natasha released his arm and walked back to Steve who had a smile on his face. The two bumped fist. Tony got up on his feet and held his right arm.

"Damn it red! That's not necessary" the genius said and sat next to the spy before he grabbed the remote control and changed the channel immediately.

"Heyyy!" The duo barked.

But turned their attention to the news that broadcast right now.

**_'Avengers' Double Date!'_**

_"The love between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts is a normal thing to be seen in the public but the new Avengers couple that was never expected before has reveal themselves! Captain America and the Black Widow is a thing or just a friend…"_

"It's all because of you" Natasha muttered.

"You can't blame it on me, Natashalie. You and Pepper are the one who drag us into this mess" Tony argued.

"All three of you are the one to blame!"

The angry voice came from the elevator. The trio watched as Clint, Bruce and Thor joined them.

"You guys went to beauty salon and let the three of us defend New York against the entire Wrecking Crew!" The archer muttered.

"Yes, my friends I am agree with friend of Hawk even we can handle this"

"The other guy is very pissed"

"We're sorry, Bruce" The trio said.

"So…" Clint began with a grin on his face "You guys finally hook up?"

Natasha and Steve shot Clint with a death glare. The soldier went to his room. Tony smirked and enjoyed the damage that he created.

* * *

**A/N: It's gonna be a long ride, everyone! I can only promise that. As always review and critic are always welcome. Thank again for your support!**


	3. What make you beautiful

Guys, you are the best! All of your review just made my day. I really appreciated it.

It's a great motivation to know that someone like your work.

**CAMILLE JONES : I will make you guys smash your keyboard and scream 'Just get together already!'**

**The name of the story already told you something, It's gonna be a long ride before they ****_'actually'_**** get together.**

**TwinkSnixx : I already have a plan for something like your suggestion. Just wait and see, i bet you gonna love it.**

**Purple Pixie5, MysticFantasy, lauralina, and Destined627 : I'm really glad that you like it! I will try to keep up the good work.**

* * *

**3 : WHAT MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL**

Nightmare kept haunting Steve. He had to get up to stop it. It's 4 am and he could not go back to sleep anymore so he headed down to gym. Punching bags always helped him readjust his mind as well as distracting him from nightmares.

As he sent the fifth bag flew across the room, he stopped his exercise and hit the shower.

He went up to the kitchen only to find the nicest smell of food. He heard someone humming a song happily.

And he found the source of the beautiful voice. The red head moving around the kitchen gracefully.

"Morning, Tasha" Steve said. "Is there anything I can help?"

"No, you just sit and I will cook for you"

Steve read the newspaper but had a hard time try to focus on the article. The beautiful humming of Natasha kept distracting him. It liked a whisper at his ears, like a finger gently traced down his skin. Steve looked up and watched her moving around the kitchen.

He always loved to watch the spy moving around like she was dancing, looking at her short curly red hair flipped when she move, the scent of her was like a sunshine and freshly cut flower.

He just can't take his eyes out of her right now.

"Am I distracting you?" she asked.

_Yes, you are so distracting, Natasha Romanoff._ Steve thought and lightly blushed.

Steve snapped out of his thought. "No no I just waiting to see that you gonna drop something or not"

He liked her fiery red hair and the way it flow with the wind. He thought back to the moment they first met. He stepped out of the quinjet to the helicarrier with Coulson. Everyone was hustling around and then he saw her, her curly red hair and a mysterious smile. She was standing out of the crowd, like she was the only one standing there.

"Steve"

"Yes"

"Breakfast's ready" She said and put a plate in front of him.

But then again, whenever he made an eye contact with her, he got hypnotize by the beautiful green orbs and it always made him said stupid things before he could stop himself.

"You know what, Natasha. You are one of the most beautiful women I ever seen but it's really odd that you didn't have any boyfriend yet"

"Because I'm always working, remember?" She replied, "Moreover, I'm not the type of girl that men like."

"Wow! That came from beautiful woman like you, it not quite convincing don't you think?"

Natasha turned to Steve with a mischievous smile on her.

"You think that I'm beautiful, Captain?"

"Yeah…you're more beautiful than many women these day. They're too skinny and…umm…" Steve stumbled to find a good answer and tried real hard to avoid making eye contact with emerald orbs that keep staring at him. "You're unique and different from the others. Men nearly broke their neck just to turn around and look at you."

"Captain Rogers, If I didn't' know you well enough, I might say that you try to hit on me"

Steve's face turned vermilion red and looked down at the table. Her stare can pieced into his soul and he afraid that he might say something stupid again.

"Did I ever mention that you're absolutely adorable when you blush?" She said playfully before change the tone back to normal "To reward you for being the only on in this tower that talk nicely to me, today I'll take you out "

"You mean…" Steve stuttered and panicked, trying to speak the rest of the sentence. "Like on a date?"

"No no no! Just hang out together. I will take you shopping and buy some new, _up-to-date_ clothes"

Steve frowned "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing's wrong but if you want Tony to keep making fun of you, be my guest"

Right then the great Captain America knew he fell for her mind trick again. He should have known better that she always got what she want, always have and always be. Her marks will give her everything.

And Steve Rogers was no exception.

"Fine"

"I give you a permission to keep some that you really like and the rest of them go to charity"

All Steve could do was nodded

She smiled "Good boy"

Bruce came down from the stairs but he missed seeing the Black Widow cornered the Captain. The genius doctor walked straight to his teapot.

"Good morning, my friend!" Thor boomed.

Thunder god ran to the toaster and get a box of pop tart out. If there any Midgardian electronics device that he mastered, it going to be the toaster.

Tony and Clint talked loudly as they entered the kitchen. They argued about the last night game. Tony went to the coffee machine and Clint sat down next to Steve.

"Cap, I have tickets to baseball game, wanna join us?" Tony asked.

"No, thank you. I actually gonna explore the city today"

"So it just you and me, Birdbrain"

Steve knew that he has to avoid Tony's annoying question so he just lie with the straightest face he could. Natasha even gave him a slight smile.

* * *

Natasha could't help but noticed that every girl that walked pass Steve have to turn back and look at him one more time. Some of them openly stared and almost drooled over Captain America.

"What?" He asked curiously

"Nothing" She replied, "You didn't notice your influence around the girl, do you?"

Steve opened the door to the famous designer boutique. The sell person eagerly greeted them.

"Miss Rushman"

Steve assumed that she came here under her alias, Natalie Rushman, Tony Stark's personal assistant.

"Nice to see you again, Joanna"

"And this handsome is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately not, he is Mr. Stark's close friend" She replied. "Captain Rogers"

Steve shook hand with her but the way Joanna stared at him made Steve felt a little uncomfortable.

"He needed an entire new wardrobe. Find something nice for him"

"I hope that I can fit in these clothes" Steve joked.

"Captain Rogers with a figure like that, I bet you will look absolutely gorgeous in everything" Joanna said.

Joanna led them to the private area for trying clothes. Natasha sat on the sofa and read the magazine while waiting for the stylist to find clothes for Steve.

"Please get a tailor to measure his suit and tuxedo" The spy said to one of the staff.

"Of course, miss Rushman"

Natasha enjoyed a glass of champagne while Steve trying his new clothes behind the velvet curtain.

"Natasha, is it boring waiting for me all day?"

"Not at all, it is fun dressing you up and I get to enjoy beautiful things" She replied. "We not even close to finish yet. We still need to find every style of clothes for you"

"Stark will murder us when he see the bills"

"No, he won't. If he knew these is for you"

The trailer stepped away and revealed Steve wearing his tuxedo. Natasha stood up and looked satisfy with what she saw.

"Steve waits until you got to a gala. Tony gonna be so jealous that every women will throw themselves on you"

"I would count that as a compliment" He murmured before turn to the full size mirror.

"Joanna, please send everything to Stark Tower."

"Yes, Miss Rushman"

Natasha took Steve to other shops. He didn't even have to try. He looked handsome in everything. The perfect figure and his board shoulders make it perfect fit for every clothes.

* * *

By the time they came back to the tower, It almost five o'clock in the evening. They heard someone yelling from the moment the elevator's door opened.

"Natashalie Rushmanoff! What the hell is this? I just gave you a credit card for only two weeks!"

Tony stomped toward them and showed the list of everything she brought today, a very long list of designer clothes.

"You should be thanking me for getting rid of Steve's grandpa clothes"

"Oh in that case I'm fine with that and thank you for getting rid of a washcloth he always wear from my tower."

"I like it!" Steve defended.

"But for god sake! Why do you have to buy that much expensive t-shirt" Tony asked, shook his head with disapproval and walked away "D&G t-shirt, really?"

"The one that you wore is more expensive!"

* * *

Two days after Natasha banished Steve's old clothed from his closet. He had a problem with selecting his cloth every morning so he just picked t-shirt and jeans.

It's Sunday and his teammates will not get up until noon. His planned for today was to take a long walk around the city and enjoyed the peaceful park. He chose to go to Central Park first. Steve sat down on the opposite side of the Belvedere Castle and took out his sketchbook.

He loved sketching and it made him feel calm.

Steve walked around the Time Square in the evening before he met something unexpected.

**"IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA!**" A girl boomed and followed by screaming voices and Steve just found the second terrifying thing of his life.

A hoard of fan girl ran in his direction. They came from everywhere. Steve sprinted with high speed and disappeared in to the mall but the girls followed closely. He ended up locking himself inside men restroom.

"Captain come out here!" A shout from outside made Steve stepped back to another end of the restroom.

Steve paced himself back and forth, tried to think a way out of this mess. He found none. He trapped, cannot escaped.

The only way out was his friends and the only one he could count on was Natasha.

* * *

Natasha and other teammate were sitting in the living room. Tony and Clint was playing video game while Thor and Bruce cheered them. Natasha was reading _Hunger Games_ on the sofa near window.

Until her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Tasha! Help! I'm stuck in the toilet" Panic voice of Steve coming from the others end.

"Why in the world that you stuck in the toilet, captain?"

Everybody else turned and looked at her. Natasha put Steve on speaker. Clint and Tony hurried to Natasha side.

"Everybody's here, cap. What can we do for ya?" Hawkeye asked.

"Help me! Take care of the girls that chase after me. They gather in front of the toilet and I can't get out!"

Everyone laughed especially Tony that laughed so hard he fell from the sofa.

"Yeah have fun, capsicle. You're their favorite." Tony said and tried so hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny at all, Stark. I'm stuck here for three hours!"

"We will go" Natasha said.

"Please hurry"

Natasha hang up and turn to her teammates.

"Let's go! Our friend needs us"

"Gotta say no, little red" Tony said "I rather enjoy the show"

Bruce opened the news on the television and found the news about Captain America being chase by fan girls in every channel.

"He is more popular than you, Stark" Natasha remarked.

"That's why I'm not going to help him. You guys go and get our dear captain out of this shit by yourself"

Natasha turned to her best friend. "Come on, Clint. Use your vent climbing skill for a good reason for once"

* * *

Clint and Natasha hurried to Time Square. JARVIS located the exact position of Steve for them. They found out that it is very hard to get in because at least hundreds of girl blocking their way.

"Tony! Help us find another way around. Do you have a blueprint of this building?" Natasha talked over her comm.

_"I can hack. Just wait a sec"_

At the tower, Tony and Bruce was looking at the hologram of the mall while JARVIS tries to determine the best route to the captain's location.

"Tick Tok, Tony"

"I'm sending the route to you phone" The billionaire told.

"Got it" Natasha said and called Steve's phone "Captain, there is a vent above you. Clint and I will pick you up there."

"Okay"

"The size of the vent system shouldn't be a problem." Clint added. "Don't worry, cap. You are in the hands of expert"

Natasha sighed and find a vent in seclude area to climb up. Clint led the way with the help of Tony and Bruce.

"Nat, do you think that we have crazy fans like cap?" Clint whispered.

"I don't know but I rather not have one" She replied. "We are spy. It's only make our jobs harder."

"Hey Natashalie" Tony interrupted. "The next exit should be the men toilet"

"Copy that, Stark"

The two master assassins looked down and saw Steve sitting on the floor. Clint lifted the cover up.

"Steve! Let's go" Natasha called.

"Oh! Thank god." He said with great relief.

Steve took a leap and climb up the vent.

"Bruce, escape route please" Clint talked over the comm.

"Head south for 200 meters. You should be at the other side of the building"

The three crawled to that direction and Clint found the exit. He signaled the other two to stop but Steve didn't see it and bump into Natasha who is in front of him.

"Sorry" He said and deeply blushed when he realize where his hand was placed on her.

"Did you just grab my ass, Steve?"

"I….uhh…I'm"

"It's clear! Let's get the hell out of here" Clint interjected and climb down the vent.

* * *

Natasha and Clint brought Steve back to Stark Tower in one piece even the good captain still pretty terrify from what happening. When the elevator's door opened, the flash lid up. Bruce, Thor and Tony with a camera in his hand were waiting for them.

"Captain Virgin survive his first Fan girls attack!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's the most horrifying experience I ever had. I rather fight with Hydra or the Chitauri again" Steve said.

Everyone else, except for Natasha, laughed. The spy led Steve to the sofa. The good captain has red lipstick marks on his face and his t-shirt stretched out and wrinkled. The sight of this made Tony inwardly smiled.

But not as much as Natasha expressed her concern over the captain well-being.

"Lord Steven! Every men in Asgard love to have hoard of women follow them around" Thor boomed "You should be glad"

"Yes Steve. You just overthrow Stark from the media attention. Every news stations broadcast your news" Bruce added.

"Of course, Captain Handsome is everyone darling. He is single. He is the most famous superhero. "Clint agreed. "And because Stark was married and has his little baby boy on the way"

"Even I'm married, Birdbrain. I'm still the most famous superhero"

Comments from each members made Steve blushed even more. Natasha held his hand with sympathy before turning to other men.

"Alright, He's been through enough for today" She stated. "Come on, cap. Let's get you cleanup"

"Don't be late. Dinner starts at eight. Pepper cooking for us"

"Stark, did you still let Pepper run your company?" Clint asked curiously. "Aren't she supposes to stay at home and doing nothing by now"

"Tomorrow is her last day and I will run the company for her until she want to get back to work"

Upon hearing the news, Natasha was really glad to have a female friend in this tower as her back-up when she argued with the men. Even she had Steve at her side but it's not enough to fight back Clint and Tony.

Both entered Steve's room and he walked straight to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't go outside alone anymore. Women tend to interest in a man walking alone rather than the one as a group"

"And you suggest that I should bring Stark or Barton with me" He replied. "I rather stay in the tower."

"You got a point but I mean Bruce or Thor"

"Thor is very easy to spot and Bruce always in the lab"

"Then you can bring me with you next time"

Silence was the answer that she got. Steve stepped out of the bathroom with new clothes.

"Are you sure about that? I'm still working on believing that you wanna hang out with me"

"Absolutely! You're a gentleman and the only one in this freaking tower that nice with me and not driving me crazy" She ensured him with her beautiful smile. "Except for JARVIS, he always on my side"

"With pleasure, Agent Romanoff" The AI answered

The two smiled at each other.

"You will have to put up with a man out of time"

"Of course, I will. Rogers"

* * *

**A/N : I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Next chapter gonna have some more fluffiness. I need more time so please don't be mad!**

**As always review, critics, and advice will be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Little Things

**A/N : My readers are the best! I love u all. **

**Evilchick2010 : I don't want to jump right in the relationship. I want to explore their feeling and how they develop their feeling for one another. Glad that you like it  
**

**CAMILLE JONES : Don't worry, I will chase him too! Hehehe.**

**Purple Pixie5, Midgardian Avenger, ****Destined627, lauralina, MysticFantasy and my anon guest : Thank you for your review. Gracias! **  


**Fluffy chapter as promise. Your face can hurt from smiling non stop!**

* * *

**4 : LITTLE THINGS**

Natasha spent her time with Steve as she promise. He also loved every minute with her. It was simple, easy, nothing too complicated. They enjoyed this peaceful moment the life has offered to them.

It was the rarest gift they ever had, considering that they have an extremely dangerous profession.

There only two week and a half left before this peaceful dream ended and they have to wake up to the reality.

They started with something simple like enjoyed quite afternoon in the tower library, reading book.

Steve read many books in order to help him keeping up with this new era. For Natasha, reading was a mean to shift her focus from the mission.

Other team members can always find them here but never interrupted when they saw how relax the duo was. They started with reading book before one of them fall asleep and use another's laps as a pillow.

_Mostly is Natasha._

Next things that came up on their list is to spend a day in Central Park.

"What shall we do today?" Natasha asked.

"Just spend a relaxing time in the park" He suggested. "Carousel, Summerstage, boating, carriage horses, Shakespeare in the park? Or anything else you want to do"

"Are we a tourist or something?" She teased.

"I don't.…"

"I'm kidding, Steve. I sound like fun. I never spend a day in Central Park doing those things before."

And they did everything that Steve suggested. They enjoyed nice summer weather just sitting in the green lawn soaking up the sun. Steve loved to sketch while Natasha was asleep using his laps as a pillow or absentmindedly ran her hand through that short red locks and smiled shyly to the compliment he gave her.

They walked arm in arm around the park. Don't even mind holding each other hands.

For Natasha, it is lovely that a guy willing to do this girly things with a girl. It's not cliché at all. With Steve, these cliché things are fun and charming.

Oh! She was mistaken._ The charming part belongs to Steve._

Before they even noticed, farmers market was the thing that Steve and Natasha really enjoyed.

Steve loved buying homemade products and he promised that he will cook for her. He was an expert in grocery shopping and it surprised Natasha a lot.

"My mother taught me how," He said proudly. "I will cook for you sometime later"

_How on earth that it is possible for a guy like Stark getting married before a guy like Steve Rogers?_

She can't help but noticed that Steve is a real husband material when compare to Tony Stark. Steve can cook; can do laundry and ironing his clothes. He is tidy and neat.

That question still has no proper answer but as her captain would say, _he is waiting for the right partner._

* * *

Then the first Sunday brunch came around, even Tony had to say something about this _'friendly outing__'_ of them

Sunday brunch was her favorite thing to do with Steve anyway. It became their normal ritual since then.

"Little red and capsicle, what are you kids planning for today? Broadway musical? Stroll in the park? What else a clingy couple would do?"

"You're lucky that you have Pepper, Stark" Natasha said. "Otherwise, you will make the worst boyfriend in the face of the earth"

"Lady love it when man shower them with expensive gift" the billionaire answered with a smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not for me"

"Stop ignoring my question, Natalie" Tony brought the topic back. "Seriously, answer me"

"Just a normal Sunday brunch" Steve replied to end the morning verbal spar between the spy and the billionaire.

"Sunday brunch is a thing that you do when you are in a couple" Tony clarified. "So I assume you guys are a couple and I will go collect my bet with Brucie"

"We are not a couple!" Natasha growled in frustration.

"Whatever you say, guys. The cute little things you do is what other '_couple_' do, not what two '_single_' people would do together"

"Can we just go, Steve?"

"Yes"

"Have fun kids! And don't be late for dinner" Tony shouted and thought to himself happily.

_'These two gonna hook up soooooon!__"_

* * *

They walked arm in arm to the cafe located near Bryant Park.

"I have enough of Stark saying that we are a couple" Natasha muttered.

"Then you should ignore it, Nat. You shouldn't bother respond to everything he say" Steve carefully suggested. "We both know that it's not gonna happen, right?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend"

"And now stop thinking about what Tony said and enjoy this beautiful Sunday together"

Steve just has his way to make her smiled at what he do or what he say. Let's just say that he is the only one that she allow to make her smile this much and being girly near him.

It's…just hard to _resist_. Her curiosity is too much and she want to know how charming her partner can be.

They sat at the table at patio outside. Natasha knew that she can try as many different places she want because her partner has super metabolism rate that allow him to eat at triple amount of normal human.

"You should try this one" He suggest and put his Soft Scrambled Eggs with Fresh Ricotta in front of her.

She grabbed his hand and took a small bite. He was waiting for her respond.

"You're right. It's really good. Next time I will order that"

"No no. You have to order Mint Chocolate Chip Pancakes so I can have it too" He protested.

"Fine as long as I gotta pick the dessert."

"Deal" He said with a bright smile.

* * *

She noticed that Steve got more and more comfortable being around her and didn't mind their close proximity, touching and hugging anymore.

Natasha already had a plan for these evening even if they both decided to just stay inside the tower but anything could happen when it involved the most unpredictable women on Earth.

She found Steve hiding inside the tower library, reading _LOTR: The Two Towers_. She proposed her plan but the soldier simply said no.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun!"

"Every time you said that it always including extra dimensional aliens, mad god, gunfire, explosion and barely survive." He listed. "The first time you said that to me, I have to launch you off my shield"

"I still remember that" She smiled fondly when thinking about the day they fought together for the first time. "It was fun just like I said"

"Yeah I got hit by a high energy laser in the torso" He muttered. "Real fun indeed"

"Stop whining, Steve. We are going to the planetarium!"

She pushed Steve into his room to get change. The two walked down the stairs when Natasha spoke up.

"Don't wait up."

"Where are you guys going?" Clint asked.

"None of your business"

She grabbed Steve's hand and walked toward the elevator.

"We will take my bike" He said and handed her a helmet.

"I'm not gonna wear that" She shook her head.

"Nat, _please_"

With his puppy dog eyes and his genuine concern, she allowed Steve to place a helmet on her. He climbed up his bike and gave her a hand. She wrapped her arm around his waist and felt he stiffen up and relaxed a second later.

Natasha just knew that he was blushing, _he always blushed when she did something like this._

The planetarium is the best idea she ever came up with. They got last show tickets of the evening. Steve looked too excited for a grown up man and walked around the exhibition dragging Natasha along with him.

"The technology is fascinating!" The captain exclaimed.

All Natasha can do is smiled fondly at his cuteness.

When the space show start, Steve even more excited than he already had. Natasha put her hand into his as they walk into the Star Theatre of Hayden Planetarium.

She still had his hand on her when they sitting down on their seats

They both catch everyone eyes when they walked together. Two inhumanly beautiful beings look so perfect together.

The show went on and Natasha snuggled closer to Steve and put her head on his shoulder.

Steve just smiled gently at the spy.

* * *

The last day of their day off, Steve promise he will took her somewhere but when she went down to the living area in that evening, she found no one. Other teammates are on their date night with their respective partners.

"Steve, where are you?" Natasha talked on the phone.

"I'm at the helipad. You need to come up here real quick" He said and hung up.

_Did he just hung up on me?_ Natasha thought to herself but take the elevator up to the helipad.

"Surprise!"

In front of Natasha is Steve Rogers standing there with a basket and a picnic mat. The smile on his face made it so hard for Natasha to keep her Widow face.

"What is this, Steve?"

"Our little picnic dinner' He replied and started to set up everything.

She walked over to him and saw that he had prepare two spaghetti with meat ball, Herb Salad with Feta and Roasted Red Peppers. He even pick her favorite wine.

He is a damn good cook, she got to admit that.

After finish their dinner, they sat there and enjoyed the magnificent landscape of Manhattan painted with orange of sunset.

"This is really nice of you, Steve"

"It's nothing" He shyly said. "Beside I can't keep this beautiful view to myself"

Natasha curled her legs and lean against Steve's side which he immediately wrapped his arm around her.

_How the hell in the world that a shy guy like Steve Rogers came up with an '_outing_' this romantic?_

Watching a sunset over Manhattan skyline on a helipad at the top of Stark Tower.

This is really nice and Steve body is so warm that she felt safe and secure just being near him.

If she can have this moment with her a little longer.

Steve walked her to her room and he kissed her forehead the way he never did before.

"Good night, Nat"

Even she had to wake up to cruel reality tomorrow, this is one of the best dreams she ever had.

* * *

**A/N** : Next chapter, Captain America and Black Widow back in action! I know this chapter is short but a lot more to come in next chapter.

Review, advice or critic are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	5. Undercover

**A/N : There will be a little action in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the review guys! CAMILLE JONES, ym4yum1, Destined627, Purple Pixie5, MESPX13, Qweb, lauralina and Anon Guest Muchas gracias**

* * *

**5 : UNDERCOVER**

The morning soon arrived; Tony Stark is the only one in the tower that hasn't sleep yet. He tinkering with his suits and forgot the time as always. He went upstairs to refill his coffee. While waiting for the coffee machine to brew his fresh coffee, he pulled the surveillance feed from last night.

"Anything interesting, JARVIS?" The billionaire asked.

_"There is something that you should see, sir. Regarding Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers" _The AI informed.

"Bring it up, J"

Tony smiled widen when he saw the feed of the mighty Captain America and the fearsome Black Widow cuddling into one another watching the sunset.

He knew that these two has been spending a lot of time and doing suffocating cute things together.

But he never saw this coming.

The captain was always shy and awkward around women but with Natasha, he seem okay with it.

When Steve emerged at the kitchen, Tony asked him point blank.

"When will you ask little red out for real?"

Steve stopped what he currently doing and turn to scowl at Tony.

"She is my friend, Tony" The captain said with a serious tone.

"There is something going on between both of you, I can see it from a mile away"

"For the last time, Stark. Tasha and I are just friend" Steve's voice turn into a stern and commanding tone but Stark didn't care.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, if it will make you shut up" Steve answered annoyingly and rolled his eyes before turn his attention to his breakfast.

Tony smirked as the Captain accepted his challenge. "Hundred bucks, you and Natalie will hook up for sure, Rogers"

No answer from Steve but Tony didn't care. He grabbed his coffee pot and breakfast before turned to Steve one last time

"I'm shipping you, Romanogers" And the billionaire walked away to the elevators.

Leaving Steve sighed in frustration and continued with his breakfast.

Unknown to both billionaire and soldier, Natasha accidentally heard their entire conversation while she was about to walk downstairs. Being the world most dangerous spy, she always using her stealth mode every time.

She stood behind Steve and the super soldier doesn't even know she was there.

"Are you sure you gonna win this bet?"

Steve startled and dropped a fork in his hand before swung his punch which Natasha easily dodged. When he saw that the newcomer is his partner, he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I just accept the bet to make Stark shut up" He explained and didn't make eye contact with her. Natasha can tell that he was guilty about the bet.

She cupped his face to force him to look into her beautiful green eyes, "I know and if I were you, I would do the same" She wasn't angry with him and that made Steve felt a lot better.

"It must be weird, I mean, we are friend, right?" He said.

"Drop it, Steve. Stark just messing with you"

But Steve's mind just didn't stop that easy.

* * *

The famous superheroes walked into the reception area of the Triskelion. All eyes fall on the two dynamic duo as they walked pass.

Captain America and the Black Widow is still a god to people around here.

"Welcome back Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff!" Fury said when he walked into a conference room "You have been missed"

"It's good to be back, sir" Steve replied.

"I have a mission for both of you" The director handed them a file.

The two superheroes scooted closer and started reading details of the mission.

"Your mission is to gather information from the suspect. You will go undercover and by undercover I mean you, Captain Rogers"

"Me?" Steve's eyebrows frowned. "With all due respect, sir. Agent Romanoff is the best at this thing. Why shouldn't we send her in?"

"If you let me finish first, captain. The suspect is a female and from our latest intel, she prefer a man as her love interest."

Natasha can see Steve swallowed. He's never good at undercover even he had been learned from the best of the best, the Black Widow.

"Is there any problem, captain?"

"No, sir"

"Good, you team will meet you at the deploying bay in one hours" Fury said. "You are going to Miami"

* * *

The team consisted of eight agents including Steve and Natasha. Natasha noticed that a new female junior agent couldn't take her eyes out of the captain. Steve was busy studying his mark so he didn't noticed that the girl almost drooling on him.

Unknown to Natasha and Steve, every SHIELD agents has been gossip about them for a long time. Everyone knew that they have a chemistry and a great partner but they just loved to watch them being together.

The team arrived at Miami in the afternoon and went straight to SHIELD safe house and started to settle down. Steve and Sam Wilson or the Falcon shared the bedroom together while Natasha had to share with the junior agent.

Steve prepared himself for tonight mission. He has to get into the club that the suspect always party at. His alias is Jake Warren, a model from Los Angeles.

When Steve got inside he will be there alone without any backup. His only backup is Sam who will be at the rooftop across the street. Two agents will cover the back door. The surveillance team will be in the van in the alley next to the club.

Natasha will be in the van and help Steve through their communication devices.

When the nightfall, the operation began and the team got to their position.

Steve drove his black Corvette and parked it nearby. The captain still looks very nervous about the undercover mission.

"Natasha, remembered how the undercover mission in Dubai went down?" He said over the comm.

"Yes, you got thrown out from the building and almost get yourself kill."

"That's not the part I was talking about! I mean the part that I told you how the undercover mission make me nervous"

"It's gonna be fine, Steve. Just be yourself and use that 40's charming things of you."

"It's not gonna be that easy, ma'am"

He always called her '_Ma'am_' when he is really nervous.

"Okay then, you don't have to talk to anyone just focus on your mark. You can do it, Steve" She soothed him. "Now get the hell in there!"

Her encouragement is all he need.

* * *

Back in the van across the street, all agents in that van exchanged each other a glance upon hearing those words came out from the Black Widow.

_No talking to other females except the suspect, huh, Black Widow?_

That is the question that everyone on this team thought to themselves especially a female junior agent. Every woman in SHIELD has a thing for the handsome captain and everyone is jealous of Natasha because the famous Black Widow is the only female that works closely with Captain America.

_I bet that you want to keep him all to yourself, Romanoff. After you can see how charming the good captain can be, if he want to be, and his charm is not less than other member of the Avengers._

It is his politeness and gentlemanly things that melted every girl to their knee.

Everyone thought that the Black Widow is heartless and not capable of love, but they're all wrong.

_She is one of the women that, well she is the perfect example for a woman who catches a fever from Captain America's cuteness._

_'Can't wait to get back to the Triskelion now!'_ The young agent squealed inwardly _'Can't wait to tell everyone that the deadly Black widow has a heart!'_

* * *

Steve did what Natasha told him at first but every woman in the club turned their attention to the handsome man. The captain gave everyone a smile that particularly makes the girls swoon.

The marks as well turn her attention to the blonde man. She walked down from the VIP floor and got to Steve in no time.

"Hey, handsome" She greeted with seductive smile and put her hand on Steve's bicep. "Wanna have a drink with me?"

"It would be my pleasure" He answered and gave her a kiss on her hand.

The woman giggled. "I'm Irina."

Irina Pandev suspected to have a connection with top member of the terrorist group in Eastern Europe. She own a shipping company based in Miami and involving in Caribbean smuggling ring.

"Please to meet you, beautiful. I'm Jake"

_'And I taught that I'm the only 'beautiful' to you, Rogers'_ Natasha teased can be heard from his comm.

The corner of his lips curved up slightly before turn back to normal.

Irina linked her arm with Steve and led him to the VIP floor. Irina walked proudly as she has the hottest man in the club with her. Steve sat with his mark at her table; pretend to enjoy the champagne and the conversation with Irina.

Finally, Irina whispered something into Steve's ear and he eagerly nodded his head. The woman took his hand and led him to the upper floor. It's a private room for only exclusive customers.

"Wait here, darling. I'll be back soon" She said with a lustful voice.

Irina left Steve in the room for ten minutes. In that ten minutes, Steve's heart raced because he know what's going to happen next.

"Nat, do I really have to do this?"

"There is a tranquilizer dart in your right pocket" She replied. "Do not use until she gave us the information"

Steve was about to reply when the door slammed open and Irina walked in with five of her bodyguards.

"Well, Jake…apparently you aren't a model" Irina stated. "You're Captain America"

_"Cover blown! Get the hell out of there, Steve"_ Natasha said over the comm. _"Falcon, a distraction please"_

The bodyguards walked toward Steve but the explosion is a perfect distraction. Steve grabbed a chair and smashed it on the bodyguard to knock them unconscious. Irina ran away with her bodyguards with Steve quickly followed them.

* * *

At the van, Natasha contact Fury to inform that the situation has changed.

"What's happening, Romanoff?"

"The cover blown, sir" She replied. "Permission to take down the enemies and capture the target"

"Permission granted"

Natasha gave order to other agent before ran to the alley next to the club and found a fire escape.

"Steve, your location?"

"At the roof top" He replied. She can heard him panting and a punching sound through the comm.

The Black Widow leaped up the stairs with guns in her hands. She made it to the rooftop and saw Steve disarmed Irina and kicked her knife away. She can saw her partner hesitate to hit the woman before another bodyguard show up and took Steve's attention away from Irina.

Natasha shot her guns and sent the bullet through the enemy head and then she saw another thing.

"Steve! Look out!" Black Widow shouted and ran to her partner.

Steve turned back quickly and almost got stabbed by Irina. Natasha managed to knock her down with a roundhouse kick.

"Wilson, we had the target. Could you take her to the safe house?"

_"Of course"_ Sam replied and flew down to the rooftop before take the unconscious Irina away.

"Thank you" Steve said to Natasha.

"Don't forget you weapon next time, Rogers" She handed his shield.

"How am I supposed to carry my shield into the club without being notice?"

She hadn't replied yet. Steve pushed her away and deflected a grenade away but its power is enough to send Captain America fly out the rooftop and fell four stories down.

Natasha shot the attacker and rush down to her partner who still lying down on the road and groan painfully.

'Steve!" She shouted and kneeled down next to her partner.

"I'm alright, Nat" He said before sat himself up. "The shield blocked the bla…"

"You almost got yourself kill again!" She angrily yelled. "She almost stab you! Why don't you just knock her out when you have a chance?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Natasha" Steve tried to calm his partner down. "I can handle being around women and not making a fool of myself and I was raised not to harm a woman"

"Your politeness will kill you someday, Rogers" She growled, looked very upset that Steve put himself in harm way. "For god sake, Steve! You should hit a women when she try to stab you with a knife"

"I saw that coming, Nat" Steve answered carefully. "I know she would do it"

Natasha narrowed her eyes. She is still mad at him.

"Woman is your only weakness, Rogers. A weakness that you should get rid of it ASAP"

"That's why I have you to watch my back, Nat. I know that you got my back and I don't have to worry that someone will try to stab me"

"Steve, I can't always does that for you. What if I'm not there for you?"

"But you are here now, aren't you? I trust you with my life, Nat. If I fall for anything, you are the only person I knew that would come and save me"

The spy smiled at him, a smile that could light up the town. Steve took that as she didn't mad at him anymore.

"You should smile more often" He said. His eyes still looking at her beautiful smile. "The world shine every time you smile, Natasha"

The spy blushed at her captain's compliment. This time, she is the one avoiding the eye contact.

"I'm the ruthless assassin, remember?"

"Don't be. You can be Natasha Romanoff with me. No need to put on any mask or stay in someone's shadow. Just be yourself the one I saw everyday"

"Steve Rogers, you are a natural born charmer. Every girl swoon with just a few word you said"

"Before the serum, my charm never work with woman"

They exchanged a smile before Steve pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry that I make you worry, Nat"

"It's alright. You still alive, don't you?" She replied softly and nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

**A/N : Guy, I have to inform you that I will take a trip to Chiang Mai for 3 days. I will update as soon as I reach my home. Sorry for keep you waiting!**

**For the prompt that you leave in the review, I didn't took it for granted. I need to find the right place to put it in this story or may be my next story (I'm thinking about it right now. How about Teenage high school avengers?)**

**As always, Review critic and advice are appreciated. I would greatly help me to improve my writing! Thanks you**


	6. Anything Could Happen

**A/N : Yeah i'm back with an update. Thank you again for all the reviews!**

* * *

**6 : ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN**

"Hey! Where are you going? It's still too early to go anywhere" The voice startled Natasha as she walked into the kitchen.

She plan to leave the building early so she didn't have to say goodbye but somehow she forgot that her partner was an early bird too. _Too early bird._

Steve Rogers was standing in the kitchen, preparing his breakfast. Natasha put her bag down on the floor and sat down in front of the kitchen island.

"Fury has a mission for me. I will be gone for a week."

"If you're not too hurry, eat this first. I can't let you skip this meal" He said and put a plate in front of her.

"No, I can't, Steve. The plane will leave within 2 hours"

"Then take this sandwiches" He offered and handed her a paper bag. Natasha gave him a questionable look. "It's for my day at the park….You take it. I can make more…"

Steve stopped talking when Natasha leaned forward and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered.

Natasha walked away but Steve followed and gave her a hug.

"Safe flight and please take care of yourself" His voice is almost begging

She tightened her embrace and kissed his cheek one more time. "You know I always will"

Because she finally has a place or someone to come back to.

And the annoying voice interrupted their moment when Tony and Clint emerged from the stairs. Both pranksters had a mischievous grin on their face.

"Well well well! We have two lovebirds in our kitchen, Legolas" Tony teased as Steve and Natasha let go of one another.

"Where are you going, Tasha?"

"On a mission, classified location"

"Why Rogers is the only one that you gave a hug?" Tony asked, pretended to be jealous.

Natasha walked into the billionaire wide-open arms and hugged him. Tony kissed her cheek before she went to hug Clint also. She picked up her bag and turned to her friend.

"See you guys in a week"

"Good luck, Red" Tony said. "We will miss you a lot"

That is why Natasha wants to leave before anyone woke up. It's become really hard for her to leave this place and away from her little crazy family.

The only place she want to be as much as they want her.

* * *

A week without his partner was very boring for Steve. He spent his time on small missions Fury gave him. Tony and Clint tried to drag Steve to the bar nearby Stark Tower. Steve agreed to go because Bruce begging him.

The scientist didn't want to be the only one to take care Tony, Thor, and Clint.

And this is another attempt of Tony to test Steve's metabolism rate by forced the super soldier to intake lot of alcohol.

"Stark, it not going to work" Steve simply said after finish a bottle of the strongest vodka the bar had.

"Just try, this place has a lot of strong stuff" The billionaire replied and handed Steve another bottle of Tequila.

"I must say we should let's Lord Steven try Asgradian Mead, my friend" Thor boomed and wipe the beer foam from his lips. "Midgardian alcohol can't affect the greatest warrior"

"It's a waste of money, Tony" Bruce added. "Even you lets him drink all the alcohol in this place, he still can't get drunk"

"At leaaaast I have try, my bro" Tony slurred.

But Tony, being Tony, he didn't give up and ended up drunk his ass off. Steve had to carry him back to the Tower while Thor slung Clint up his shoulders. Bruce followed them behind.

Other than that night at the bar, there are no interesting things for Steve to do. He missed his partner and badly wanted to spend his time with her.

He can't wait for Natasha to return.

The only thing that kept Steve's mind from thinking about his partner was the pregnant Pepper. She stayed at the tower because Tony won't allow her to work anymore.

The billionaire wanted to make sure that his wife and his son will be safe from anything. The only way he knew how was to keep her in the tower surrounded by his mighty friends and JARVIS.

Tony knew that his friends would do anything to protect Pepper.

Steve spent his time accompany Pepper while other girl was away. He always cooked a delicious meal for the woman to satisfy her strange craving. Sometime, Steve had to send Thor or Bruce to buy what Pepper's need.

Today was the due date of Natasha's mission and she will arrive at the tower lately tonight.

He heard from Barton that her operation went well but some part in him still worried about his partner. He didn't want to see Natasha get hurt.

Steve went to bed early but told JARVIS to alert him the minute Natasha arrive.

* * *

The plane arrived at the Triskelion at 10 pm and Natasha's mind was thinking about her home already. This one-week mission was very exhausted even though it went well. Her body yearned for some rest right now.

As she walked off the plane, she saw the figure that she never want to saw this late at night but Fury, being Fury, want to debrief the mission immediately. Natasha followed her boss inside the building and headed to the meeting room.

By the time she finished debriefing. It was half past midnight.

Fury ordered a helicopter to drop her off at Stark Tower. Bless him for that. She didn't really want to get a cab this late. The helicopter was only fifteen minutes.

She took the elevator down to the living areas, dropped her bag, and sunk herself onto the sofa. She was too tired to walk to her room. She didn't want to move her body anymore.

"Hey beautiful" The soft voice said and the spy cracked her eyes open to see deep blue eyes stared at her.

"Shut up… I look like shit" She murmured tiredly and closed her eyes again.

Steve smiled at the sight of his partner.

"Come on, you need a proper sleep."

"I will if you stop talking"

"I will take you to your room"

She didn't protest as he scooped her up bridal style. Natasha rested her head on his chest and felt safe within his embrace. The warm from his body was overwhelming her. He placed her gently in the bed and pull the blanket to cover her body.

"Goodnight, Nat" He said and bended down to kiss her forehead. "I miss you"

Natasha smiled. "I miss you too. Goodnight, Steve"

* * *

"Hey, capsicle!" Tony shouted from his lab. "Get over here!"

"What do you want Tony?" Steve asked annoyingly.

"I have a gift for you, my friend."

Steve walked over to where Tony was standing.

"Little red has complain to me about you not being able to carry you shield when you on undercover mission so…" Tony told and displayed a model of what look like a metal gauntlet. "This is my new invention. It is an _energy gauntlet_ creates a holographic version of your shield"

The billionaire presented the soldier with his gift. Steve took it and put in on his left arm. Tony pressed the button and the holographic Captain America's shield appeared.

"This defensive weapon can be '_thrown__'_ and reconstituted on the gauntlet's array. It can also be made to expand, creating a greater area of defense for the wearer" Tony continued to explain the function of the gauntlet.

Steve looked very fascinated with Tony's invention.

"Thank you, Tony but Fury has forbid me from any undercover mission after I blew the last one up"

"Don't worry, cap. Fury still has a shit load of mission for you. Beside undercover doesn't suit your personality. You can't lie with a straight face, buddy"

"I can lie!" Steve defended but Tony shot him an unbelief look. "If I try"

"Buddy, you are Captain Perfect. Lying isn't one of your traits even how much time you spend with me or little red."

Steve felt that he needed to stop arguing with the billionaire because he cannot win.

"Thank again for this" He said before walked out of the lab.

* * *

Steve woke up late than usual because he planned to go jogging in Central Park. He got out of bed and saw a clear blue sky outside his window. He put on a black tank top and his favorite sweat pants with a towel around his neck along with his iPod.

At the living room, Tony was there alone, sipping his coffee and read newspaper.

"Hey Capsicle" Tony greeted. "You are over slept"

"I didn't over slept, Stark. I will go jogging at Central Park this morning so I got up a little bit late"

"Is there something going on at the Park?" Tony muttered. "The girls all headed out to the Park already"

But Steve didn't pay attention at the billionaire as he put on his earphone and playing a song loudly before putting on his running shoes.

Captain America left the building and start jogging heading out to Central Park. Steve caught every girl eyes along the way but he didn't notice anything. He went on with his jogging for one hour before use a bench for his sit up routine.

Unknown to Steve, six women were sitting nearby for a break after their run. Natasha, Jane, Darcy and Bobbi came here for a run but Pepper and Betty just came here for a small walk. They all enjoy gossiping about their men until Pepper's eyes caught with a similar figure of a man.

"Is that Steve?"

All eyes turned to the same direction as Pepper. They saw a blonde man with perfect set of muscle doing sit up not far away from them.

Natasha nodded. "He never does jogging outside"

"May be he want to try something new?"

"Just look at those abs" Darcy absentmindedly said and leaned to a side to take a better looks at the captain. "Wow"

"I know that he is our Steve but he just…" Jane can't find a word to describe. "He just…Wow!"

"I know" Natasha agreed.

"He is the meaning of perfection" Bobbi added.

"Why is that other Avengers can't be like him? There is no one else like Steve."

"He can easily melt every girl to the ground by his puppy dog eyes and his sweet smile"

"If that I didn't married Tony or love him this much…"

The comment went on and on as Natasha just sat there and listen to her friend babbling on how perfect Steve was. She can only smile.

There must be something about how Steve Rogers's muscle moved that made every single girl drooling.

May be his perfect eight pack abs, broad shoulders, chiseled chest or the way his sweat running down his muscle. It was a breathtaking sight to see indeed.

The girls still babbling on and Steve not even noticed what effect that he has toward every woman. Natasha decided to get up. The other was startled and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked her redhead friend.

"Go and talk to him"

"Tasha don't!" Darcy exclaimed.

But the spy didn't listen and walk toward the blonde man. She stopped behind him and when he leaned down, he saw a fiery red locks and her mysterious smile. He stopped right away and turned to her.

"Morning, Tasha" He greeted and a wide smile.

* * *

Back at the tower, Tony who was still curious about what going on in Central Park that everyone have to be there today. He just needed to spy on them. His satellite picked up the visual from the park.

Just like he predicted, Steve and Natasha sitting and talking together on the bench. They looked relax and had a smile on their faces. Little red never smiled that much with anyone.

_"Sir, I have a surveillance footage from the park.__"_ JARVIS informed.

"Put it on a big screen, JARVIS"

The video came up and he saw his wife and other four ladies of his teammate sitting not far away from the duo.

"Are you spying on Tasha, Stark?" The voice came from the stairs and made Tony jump.

Tony turned and saw Clint, Bruce and Thor standing with disagree look. The eccentric billionaire just shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.

"Don't you notice how close these two were, Banner?" Tony asked, "I need to know that there is anything going on between them"

"You need to know everything, Stark" Clint interjected.

The doctor made his tea and joined Tony in front of giant screen displayed surveillance footage from different angle.

"They just a friend, Tony" Bruce said.

"Beside Lady Natasha met a man from our last outing! What is his name again, friend of Hawk?" Thor spoke up.

"I will ignore the fact that nobody invited me" Tony muttered and rolled his eyes.

"You and Steve took Pepper to Boston and we are super bored" Clint explained.

"What the name of the guy?"

"Taylor Keaton, photographer" The archer replied. "She said that she accidentally met him at the bar and they shared the same interest"

"Stevie already has a competitor" Tony's face distort. The billionaire pulled up a profile page of Taylor Keaton for some background check.

He didn't want his best friend to just date some guy without a background check and approval from him.

"Why in the world that she likes this guy? Steve is more interesting than this Taylor guy"

"The Captain insisted that his relationship with Lady Natasha is nothing more than friend, Man of Iron. He seem not interesting in romantic relationship just like Lady Widow stated that _'Love is For Children__'_"

"I gotta agree with Iron man" Clint said and bumped fisted with Tony "This guy came from nowhere and Steve is way better than this hipster"

The two prankster continued to spy on the soldier and the spy leave Bruce and Thor look at them boringly.

"Tony, you should be glad that Natasha find someone that she like" Bruce tried to talk some sense with Tony "And you always keep introduce Steve with a brunch of supermodels rather than help him get closer to Natasha"

"As number one Romanogers/Blackcap/The Cold War/ Stasha shipper, I will help my OTP to become real and get rid of this stupid photographer. As a superhero who concern of other citizen life, I will make sure that Taylor Keaton will not end up with my master assassin friend for his own sake. As a friend of Captain America and Black Widow, I will make sure that they know they belong to one another!"

And the billionaire lost his mind all over again.

"Whatever, Tony" Bruce gave up and sit on the love seat. "You have to let her choose who she really love"

"Will you inform Lord Steven about this Taylor man, Lord Stark?" Thor asked.

Tony thought for a second and grin mischievously. "I forbid all of you to tell Steve about this because I seriously want to know what will come out of this"

"Why do you have to make things complicated, Stark?" Even Tony's prank partner didn't agree with this.

"Let's just say I worship chaos"

The others just shook they head and leave the eccentric billionaire to his plan.

* * *

**A/N : A little plot twist! I should make it harder for Steve to win Natasha's heart if he didn't try harder to get her.**

**I got a lot of inspiration from this trip and i will put it in this story and i know you gonna like it!**

**As always, review, critic, and advice are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Steve's Guilty Pleasure

**A/N : Was the last two chapters boring? I didnt get as many reviews as usual. Did i done something wrong? Please let me know so i can fix/improve or make it better or else please leave some feedback so i could know that i'm on the right track.**

**Destined627, CAMILLE JONES, Midgardian Avenger, MysticFantasy and my anon guest Thank you for your reviews!.**

* * *

**7 : Steve's Guilty Pleasure**

"Avengers! Tonight, we're gonna go clubbing" Tony announced as he emerged in the living room.

"Nooooo!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

The genius billionaire rolled his eyes. His friends have been lounge lazily in the living room like this since morning.

Clint and Bobbi sat by the window. Jane and Darcy were teaching Thor how to use iPad and sat on the carpet in front of the television. Bruce and Betty were playing chess on the love seat. Steve and Natasha sat close to each other, googling for a new recipe for their little friendly dinner next week.

"You guys are brunch of old people!" Tony muttered annoyingly. "We can just grab a drink a quiet bar"

"Why is Pepper anyway, Stark?" Natasha asked.

"She went to her parent's for a week"

"That explain a lot"

"Come on! Get up from your seat, Grandpa Grandma! Let's go hang out and have some fun!"

And Tony managed to drag everyone off their seat and go get change. He found a small western theme bar. The place didn't have much customers which is lucky for the Avengers because they wanted some privacy.

Clint, Bobbi and Darcy took over the jukebox. Tony ordered every alcohol known to men for the teams. Natasha took Steve's hand and dragged him to the available booth. Tony, Bruce and Betty followed them.

Thor and Jane were the only two people dancing in the bar.

Steve smiled at the couple before he noticed that a group of four men at the bar were ogling at Natasha.

"Drink for the beautiful redhead." The waiter said and put a glass of bourbon in front of Natasha. He pointed to the four men at the bar. Natasha held the glass up and nodded to them.

Bruce and Tony can see that Steve's eyes flash with anger for mere second before it disappear when the captain saw that she didn't touch the drink.

Natasha managed to get Steve to dance with her. Thor and Jane giggled when they saw the captain's bright red face. Steve put his hands on her waist as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Did I already teach you how to dance?"

"Yeah, in Croatia after we fight off 50 terrorists. I finally have my first dance in 21st century."

"I need to put that in my resume" Her answered made Steve smiled.

They danced for an hour before Steve went to the bar to get them some drinks. He came back to Natasha a moment later to find that she has been surrounded by the four men who ogling her all night. One of them even tried to take advantage of her.

All the men saw that but they also noticed the same anger they saw earlier on the Captain's face. Steve walked toward them, tried to keep calm and dealt with this a civilized way.

"Gentlemen, leave the lady alone"

"Fuck off, pretty boy!"

'Guys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Take this!" The man with black hair swung a punch at Steve who was easily dodge.

Natasha yelled at them to stop but Thor and Clint pulled her away from the scene. Thor joined Steve a moment later. The two warriors sent the attackers to the ground with a few punch.

Tony paid for the damage and led everyone out of this bar. They headed directly back to the tower with Natasha and Steve at the back.

"You don't need to do that Steve" Natasha said. "I can take care of myself"

"I know" He replied shortly and not continued with the conversation. He picked up his pace and walked away from her.

He needed to adjust his mind. He lost control of himself.

He knew damn well that she can fend for herself but some part in him just have to protect her. His inner instinct told him to beat the shit out of the guy who try to lay his hand on her.

For the first time he could not control his anger.

* * *

Steve couldn't sleep because there was too many thought ran through his mind. He went down to the gym to ease his mind.

But it's not that easy.

Steve forgot how long has he been here. Until Thor walked in and greeted Steve loudly.

"Lord Steven!"

"Hey Thor" Steve gave the god a nodded and stopped his exercise.

"Are thou in romantic kinship with Lady Natasha?"

"Not you too!"

"I am just curious, captain. My apology if this irritated you"

"Not at all, my friend" The soldier replied "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"I saw you was enraged when that scum lay his hand on Lady Natasha"

"I just try to protect my friend, that's all, Thor. I would do the same if it happen to Ms. Foster or Ms. Ross"

"That will not happen, Lord Steven. They will have to walk over my dead body first. I just need to clarify this gossip. Lady Jane and Lady Darcy talk about this matter a lot"

"Please tell them that nothing going on between me and Natasha"

"I will" The god smiled "And I shall go, I and Lady Jane will partake this double date with Lord Banner and Lady Ross"

And the god disappeared behind the door, Steve sighed and continued punching the bags.

* * *

In the kitchen upstairs, Tony and Natasha engaged in their usual morning verbal spar.

"Tell me something, red" The billionaire started. "How did you manipulate Rogers to get off his ancient 40's way and became a modern guy? Does he still strict to his gentlemanly thing?"

"He is always a perfect gentleman, Stark. Something that you are certainly not qualified"

"Touché"

"And to answer one more question of yours, which you always asked, we are just friend"

"Whatever you say, red" Tony said. "I take that as a permission to introduce Rogers to any of my female friends"

Natasha stiffened up upon those words and glare at the billionaire who wear his victory smirked.

"Just make sure that they are not supermodel, Stark. Steve never interested in those kind of woman"

"Just wait and see, little red." Tony smirked. "Capsicle will fall in love pretty soon"

"You have to make sure that he wear the new clothes when he meet the girl. He look real good in the suit I brought for him"

"With my money" Tony added.

Natasha ignored the billionaire and turned back to her magazine and humming a song quietly. Tony glanced at the spy. He never see her like this before, happy and relaxing Natasha.

_Capsicle must be the one who cause this to happen._

"Did you introduce him to certain movies or music yet?"

"I teach him about YouTube and purchasing things on iTunes. He likes Imagine Dragons and OneRepublic but he can listen to all kind of music"

"I really want to hear him sing Gaga's song" Tony said before chuckled.

"Just don't torture him, Stark" Natasha warned with a glare. "He is still adjusting"

* * *

Steve prepared a dinner for two. He cooked his signature dish along with other delicious dish.

_Rack of Lamb with Baby Turnips, Sautéed Sea Scallops with Apple-Sesame Couscous and Maple Blueberry Parfait._

He spent his entire evening prepare everything and even set a table outside the balcony.

Everything was set perfectly. It supposed to be a surprise and he thought that nothing will ruin it.

But it did ruined.

"Wanna have a dinner with me, Nat?" Steve asked eagerly as he saw the spy walked down the stairs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Steve. I will go out with Clint tonight and meet our friend"

Steve managed to hide every feeling inside and didn't let Natasha noticed anything.

"I'll take a rain check though" She said.

"Of course" He replied. "Have a good evening, Natasha"

_'Look like I have to eat dinner all by myself__'_ Steve thought to himself and sat on the kitchen island waiting for the lambs to cook.

But then Steve heard a booming voice from the elevator. Thor, Jane, Bruce and Betty emerged and walked into the kitchen.

"What is that aromatic smell?" The god of thunder exclaimed. "Does thou cook again, Lord Steven?"

"Yes, I'm preparing our dinner"

"Your cooking skill equal to your fighting skills indeed to create such a miraculous food even Asgardian like I craving for it"

"If all of you would join me?"

"Of course we were" Jane replied. "Thor and I will get the table ready"

"Actually, I already set a table outside but we need more chair and utensils"

The doctor was the only one who noticed it, noticed that Steve has prepare this dinner for someone else. From the look on the captain's face, the doctor didn't ask.

When the oven sounded, Steve put on cooking gloves and pulled out the rack of lambs before put it at the center of the table.

Five of them enjoyed the food, the views and each other company.

For Steve, dinner wasn't totally ruin.

* * *

"Say again why I have to come here with you tonight, Nat" Clint asked out of his curiosity.

His best friend had make it a big deal that he has to come here with her but failed to tell him why.

A big deal that if he didn't agree to come with her, she will hang him at the top of the flag pole.

"Because I need you here as my backup in case this date is a total disaster."

"It's not gonna be a disaster. You always think too much" Clint reassured.

"What if he is not what I think?"

"Just give it a try, Nat"

Natasha took a deep breath before she saw a sandy hair guy walked through the crowd and stopped in front of her and Clint.

"Hey! Natalie" He greeted.

"Taylor" She greeted back with a small smile.

Taylor was tall but skinny. He has blue-grey eyes and a hipster look. His hair was long and shaggy and wearing a beanie hat.

Clint noticed that Natasha picked someone who is very contrast to Steve Rogers.

The archer lingered there for a little while. He just wanted to make sure that Taylor is try anything. From what he see, the guy was trying very hard and knew that he was very lucky to have her.

Clint snapped out of his deep thought when his phone rang.

"CLINT BARTON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Bobbi yelled.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm on my way back to the tower now. I'll told you everything that happen here."

"YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES!"

And the archer rushed out of the club and texted Natasha that he has to go.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha and Clint had been called in for a mission. Fury informed the agents that it was just a small mission, observing and retrieving important package. They should be back by this afternoon.

At the tower, Steve found note that Natasha left. The others joined him for breakfast before spend their day with their girlfriends.

Only Tony and Steve were left alone in the tower. The billionaire already came up with a prank for the soldier.

When the spy and the archer return home, the first thing they saw was Tony and Steve yelling at each other. Thor and Bruce standing between them and try to separate them as far as they can.

"What the hell is happening?" Natasha demanded.

"Capsicle likes love songs!" Tony said and it gained Natasha attention.

"What love song, Stark?"

"A lovey dovey clingy, can't live without you kind of song" Tony replied.

"It's better than your kind of music" She uttered.

"Captain Purity, I bet you love chick flick too."

"I like the meaning of the song and it help light up a day, somehow. For the movie, I don't like action because I already have too much action in my life"

"I think we all agree with cap" Bruce concluded and everyone else nodded.

Steve smirked "You lose, Stark and give me back my iPod!" The captain quickly snatch his iPod back and went to his room.

Natasha can't help but giggled a bit too.

_Her captain listen to love song._

* * *

**A/N : Yeah I have a bit of a writer block and I have a problem about how to speak like Thor.**

**Please, i'm begging you! Please leave a review! Every review help me get going! Just type 'good' 'bad' 'it's okay' 'boring' or something just to let me know your feeling. PLEASEEEEE!**

**Thank you again for your support!**

_**Next Chapter: Avengers vs. Avengers!**_


	8. Kryptonite

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! I just worried when i didn't get a feedback from you. **

**lauralina, Destined627,CAMILLE JONES , Purple Pixie5, Midgardian Avenger, MESPX13, songsweareplayingforyou, and my anon guest : You guys are the best Thank you for your support and your advice!**

**Widow306: I love OneRepublic and Croatia is on my list of Place that i need to visit before i died. Your country is very beautiful!**

* * *

**8 : KRYPTONITE**

Tony looked out the window of the living room and saw a sunny day in New York City. The weather was nice. How could his team members hiding in the tower like this?

It's their weekly Wednesday day-off. Steve and Natasha just came back from a mission in Argentina. Thor picked Jane up at the airport last night. Betty and Bruce just came back from their science seminar upstate as well as Pepper just came back from her parent's

The first time in many weeks that they all gathered together.

_That it! He gotta do something!_

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony shouted. "We going paintball"

Lazy voices came back from everyone and still not move themselves from where they sit. The soldier and the spy didn't even bother to look at the billionaire.

"We need to be more active you brunch of old people!"

"I'll pass, Stark" said Natasha.

"Persuade us, Tony" Steve uttered, "Why should we need to go outside on our day-off?"

Tony grin mischievously and rubbed his hand.

* * *

"Damn! How can he do that?" Natasha muttered

"He's good, Natasha"

Steve was sitting in the passenger seat while Natasha was driving her red Ferrari behind Banner's BMW and followed by Thor's Hummer.

"I still can't believe he would be able to persuade us"

"I think it would be fun. Stark even close off the entire arena just for us"

"It's the same as our mission and I think of it as a practice and a chance to kick Stark's ass for good reason"

"I hope that it just a simple game"

"Oh Steve" She laughed. "You don't know a damn thing about paintball yet"

The exciting look on Steve's face suddenly faltered.

* * *

Steve step out of the car and he immediately understood what Natasha said to him earlier.

It's not paintball. It's a war. The game of survival

The whole team gathers at the changing room to select their choice of weapon. Stark made a rule that no one allows carrying more than three guns and one grenade. They picked up their color proof suit and a mask

Natasha help Steve with his protection suit before gathered up at the picnic table outside which other girls were sitting

"Tony, please be careful and don't get yourself hurt" Pepper pleaded

"Of course, my dear" Tony said. "But you should tell she devil over there to take it easy on me" The billionaire pointed to the redhead assassin.

"No way, Stark I can only promise hurt and suffer." Natasha replied with her Widow smile.

"How should we play this?" Thor asked.

Natasha and Steve moved closer to each other immediately. Tony saw that and rolled his eyes.

"No No NOOOOO! You two cannot be on the same team. It just not fair!"

"How about we play on our own. Last man standing" Clint proposed.

"Aye!" "Okay then" "Fine with me" "Whatever you say" "Agree"

"May the strongest warrior win this glorious battle! Thou shall lied defeated beneath the Odinson"

"Don't be so sure, Thor" Natasha said.

"Lady Natasha, you cannot match the strength of the son of Odin"

"Care to explain?" The tone of the spy voice changed immediately

But Thor didn't notice that and continued his speech even his friends signaled him to stop. Natasha folded her arms and stared at Thor angrily.

"You're small, my lady. In a game of war, you are not the fiercest warrior."

"Thunderer speaks the truth, red. We are a lot bigger than you"

"From statistic, you are likely to get hurt more than anyone" The doctor expressed his concern.

"Who can fight us in the game of man, Tasha?"

Steve sensed that Natasha was about to explode into a fiery rage. He put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly

"Don't worry, I will protect you"

But that was a trigger. Natasha pushed Steve's hand off her shoulder. The spy gave a murderous glare to every man in front of her.

"Well, today i can only promise you guys one thing. I will make sure you are in serious pain that you will regret to be born. I will come up with the most painful way to kill each of you! I don't care how. You will have a bullet in your eyes socket and you better pray I don't have a real bullet!"

Everyone stepped two feet away from Natasha because she already has a gun in her hand. The spy turned to the super soldier who startled and stepped back a bit.

"And you, Captain freaking America, I will make sure you hurt the most!"

She stomped away leaving Steve gulped by her warning. Tony had to push his best friend to move into the arena.

"Why did she have to threaten me like that?" The captain asked with a shaking voice. "I just try to help"

"Capsicle, you know she hate it when someone think that she cannot fend for herself and you offer to protect her!"

* * *

Six Avengers are at their starting point, away from one another, and waited for the signal. Steve saw determination on his friends' face.

But he didn't feel the same because he got threaten by the world deadliest assassin.

The signal sounded and the game has started. Steve pulled his mask down and released the safety on his gun. He ran to find the cover.

Bullet flew around the arena. Even Steve had been through many battles but nothing like this one at all. No battle is more ferocious like when Avengers battled one another and one of them was an angry assassin.

**"STARKKK! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** The furious voice of Natasha came from another side of the battleground.

Steve decided to peek over his cover and saw no one near him. He stealthily moved to find a higher ground. Natasha's voice can still be heard.

**"COME BACK HERE IRON ASS!"**

"Bruce! Thor! Help me! Do something!" The billionaire cried. "Bruce Bro! Unleash the HULLLLKKKKK!"

The sound of bullets made impact at someone followed by a painful scream and the happy laughter.

No one heard from Tony Stark again.

Steve swallowed because he knew his fate already. If Tony were in that much pain, the thing Natasha will do to him would be hundred time painful.

Captain America ran behind the pine line until clashed with someone. He aimed at the figure and it was Thor.

"Don't shoot me, friend Steven" Thor said. "I been chase by Lady Widow"

"We need to collaborate, Thor. If we want to survive or else Natasha would brutally kill us all"

"Aye!"

And the two warriors moved to the higher ground and try to come up with a plan to deal with Natasha.

* * *

Bruce came out from his cover and dragged Tony who lay on the ground, groaning, to the cover. The billionaire covered by multi-color bullet. Natasha didn't hold back and steal Tony's bullet to refill her guns.

"Are you ok, Tony?"

Painfully groan was the answer. Tony tried to sit up and leaned against wooden cover.

"Red is freaking brutal." Iron man muttered. "She shot my ass!"

Bruce tried really hard not to laugh at the billionaire. Tony try using his hand to wipe the paint out of his goggle.

"On the bright side, she took you out first. Imagine what Steve had been threaten"

"Yeah" Tony nodded in agreement. "Romanogers battle each other should be quite an entertainment"

The two geniuses didn't even know that the beautiful assassin standing behind them with a grenade.

"You two make it too easy for me"

Tony gasped and Bruce looked like he about to faint. The redhead devil showed no mercy and dropped a grenade in her hand.

"Leave the arena now, Stark." She said.

The grenade exploded leaving a purple Bruce and Tony Stark who look like cover in mud because he has too many color on him.

Both of then walked toward the exit and drop their crippled body on the ground and lying there.

* * *

Thor and Steve taught it was the best way for them if they let Natasha and Clint killed each other first but Natasha was far cleverer than that. She knew Clint would have hide somewhere up above those trees. It's no chance for her to get near him because he has better line of sight

But she is faster and smarter.

The spy knew the location of Steve and Thor as well as Clint. She just waited for the right time.

The silent fall before the forest, Steve and Thor decided to step out of their cover. Right then Steve knew he had made a mistake. Thor got shot by Clint and Clint fell from the tree by a shot from Natasha.

Steve wanted to help Thor but the thunder god signaled him to run. Steve ran for the cover because he knew Natasha could suddenly appear from nowhere.

Thor and Clint were groaning painfully on the ground. The archer cried because he fell from the tree. Thor shot Clint angrily but the two stopped when they saw the spy standing above them with a devilish smile.

"So, who want to die first?"

The two men swallowed and waited for the pain that about to begin.

* * *

The painful screams can be heard again. It's even made Steve fear more and more. There are only Natasha and Steve left in this game.

The only way for him to win is to wait until she came out or fight with her hand to hand.

"You cannot run away from me, Steve" her voice came from behind.

She jumped on him and used her legs to wrap around his necks and pulled him to the ground by just one move. The spy straddled on his waist and bend down until her face was hovering above his. Steve gasped. He didn't know what to do because his eyes met with her beautiful green orbs.

Steve froze in the spot.

"Surrender?" The soft whispered lingering at his ear.

Steve shook his head adamantly. His courage will not weaver but Natasha was not any normal woman. Captain America not supposed to have any weakness but he already found his Kryptonite.

_Natasha Romanoff is his Kryptonite._

That mischievous grin of her reminded Steve that she's about to do something he never expected.

The spy leaned down and blushed her lips on his for merely two-seconds but it froze the soldier on his spot. When she broke off, she saw a confusing look in his eyes. Natasha bended down near his ear and heard Steve gasped before she whispered.

"Close your eyes, Rogers. It's gonna be hurt"

And the mightiest of them was killed, slowly, painfully by the hands of Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Steve slowly walked to the exit and found out that his friends still laying there. They all looked really in an awful pain. He dropped his body beside Thor.

Everyone covered in a colorful paint. Tony in mud-like color. Bruce in purple. Clint in blue. Thor in green and Steve Rogers in red.

Natasha walked over the dead body of the fallen soldiers with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Where can we find a girl like this?" Tony muttered before groaned like a baby. Hand clutches his ribs.

"She just cold-bloodily killed us" Clint murmured.

"Lady Natasha is the fiercest warrior indeed." Thor admitted.

"She just mobbed the floor with all of us." Bruce cried.

Only Steve didn't give any comment. He was in too much pain to open his mouth but Natasha did prove to everyone how strong she was.

As much as he knew because he saw her in action for two years and she didn't need any super power. She only used her brain and her skilled to won the battle.

Steve couldn't be more proud of his partner.

The girls saw that only Natasha walked out the exit gate. They rushed in to find their boyfriends but when they saw the mighty heroes, the girls couldn't help but laughed.

"Tony! You got your ass kicked" Pepper exclaimed.

"Anyone want to play again?"

Steve was still lie on the ground. Natasha helped him up and walked out the arena.

"Remind me not to piss you off ever again" He said quietly. Natasha burst into laughter. "You're a real meaning of Kryptonite."

The statement was true. Natasha was the only one who makes him weak and it's really hard to breathe when she was around.

She giggled and helped Steve get the protection suit out. Tony said that they should head back to the tower, order some pizza and get cozy watching movie.

Steve slept all the way back to the tower and Natasha can't help but smile at the cuteness of her captain.

The six avengers took a shower and left Pepper to order the food.

"Do you have an entire army with you, miss?" The pizza guy asked her.

"The avengers eat a lot" She replied.

That statement changed everything. The pizza guy eagerly took her order and will send everything to the tower within twenty minutes. The Avengers came down stairs and sat themselves in front of the television. Clint and Bobbi sat on the sofa with Bruce and Betty. Tony and Pepper sat on the love seat. Jane sat on Thor's lap on the left. Steve and Natasha sat together in front of the sofa.

Natasha got to pick the movie and she choose _'The Notebook_', which sent Tony into the deep trench of sleeping within ten minutes. Steve was eating his pizza until he was full. He leaned back against the sofa and slowly drifted into sleeping until he was sleeping on Natasha's lap.

The other dozed off in the arms of their love one. Natasha turned off the TV and brought a pillow to support Steve's head before moved herself to sleep in his arms. Her head was on his chest and listening to the steady beating of his heart. His body was warm that she doesn't even need a blanket.

She knew that she is safe within his embrace maybe because of what he said in the paintball arena.

_'Don__'t worry. I will protect you__'_

He will protect her when anybody else tries to harm her. He is on her side even if he has to fight his friends. She didn't mad at him. She just thought that she might going to blush and might do some stupid things so she had to cover it up by put on the mask of the ruthless assassin.

She soon fell asleep in the warm embrace of her captain.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for your support. I really appreciated it and as always, reviews, critic, prompt and advice are very welcome!**

_**Next chapter: Natasha and her evil plan!**_


	9. Dark Horse

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful review! Every review make me smile all day. Every views and every visitors just help with my motivation**

**songsweareplayingforyou, lauralina, Evilchick2010 , Destined627, CAMILLE JONES, MESPX13, Widow306, sp12122015 and my anon guest : Thank you for your great support!**

**For being the best readers in the world, Well i try to include everything that you guys really want it to happen in this chapter so yeah Let's read!**

* * *

**9 : DARK HORSE**

"Stark" Clint whispered and shook the billionaire that was sleeping.

"What the hell, Katniss?" Tony hissed at the archer.

Tony gently woke his wife. Pepper snuggled into Tony's embrace and started to stir.

"Look"

The archer pointed to two people sleeping on the carpet. Natasha was sleeping in the soldier's embrace. Steve wrapped his arms protectively around her. Everyone noticed that she even smile while she was asleep like no one ever see before, even Clint.

Pepper squealed with happiness. Tony whipped out his phone and took a photo. Clint woke the rest of the team and they all had the same reaction as Pepper and Tony.

Thor was so glad that he can't hold his laughter and the booming voice was enough to startle the spy and the soldier.

Steve deeply blushed. Natasha tried to remain her Widow face and calm herself.

Because she was about to freak out, she just woke up in the arms of no one but Captain America.

"Morning" She said softly and sent a sleepy smile to the man in front of her.

"Morning, Tasha"

"Like I said, you two are absolutely adorable together" Tony uttered and held his hands high in the air.

Natasha shot him a murderous glare before got herself out of Steve embrace which she doesn't want to do it at all.

"We have to celebrate this!" Clint exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, I still didn't get my trophy after kicking your guys ass"

"Red, you just brutally killed us yesterday what more do you want from that?" Tony asked with his eyebrows frowned.

"Yesterday was just a proof that I'm the best"

"Lady Natasha, I am willing to do anything as you wish. Just say it and I will do it" Thor said.

"THORRR!" Clint, Tony and Bruce shouted at the god.

Steve was the only one left and they all turn to their captain for the order.

"I'm agree with Thor. We owed her an apology and she deserve to have anything she want after wiped the floor with all of us"

"Please, little red. Be mercy" Tony begged.

"Just a little something that I want from you guys" She said with a mischievous grin that make all the guys swallowed in fear. "Lady, I gotta need your help"

The girls were more than willing to help Natasha. They all went out for shopping.

The boys were planning to skip the town and it was Tony's idea.

"Man of Iron, it is not wise to do such thing" Thor warned.

"Natasha will hunted you down and killed you if you broke a promise" Steve too was agreed with the god.

"She will make us do something stupid and you cannot out live it for the rest of your life!"

"She planned her revenge, Steve" Clint reminded.

"You and Barton can go, Lord Stark. I do not wish to face with Lady Widow's wrath again"

"And got shot in the ass" Steve added.

* * *

Natasha and the girls came back to the tower in the evening. The boys jumped out of the couch and ran to the other side of the living room. The sly smile on their faces was enough to frighten them.

Natasha handed a paper bag to Steve.

"There are something for you guys with an instruction note. You must come back here at seven pm" She said, "Don't try to run"

The girls cornered the boys inside Steve's room. When they opened the bag and saw what was inside,

**"WHAT DA FUCK!?**" Tony yelled and threw the bag on the floor. "What was she thinking?"

"We should go get change, Tony. We don't want Natasha to piss off again." Steve told the billionaire and walked to the bathroom.

When they all got change, they gathered again and found out that everyone was wearing the same outfit.

"Cap, you're playing with fire here" Clint complained.

"It's a dark magic" Tony corrected.

"There is no turning back, Lord Steven"

"Captain, you don't really know what you gotten yourself into" Bruce uttered.

The complaints were flying around and Tony was the loudest.

"Stark, I'm wearing a star and strips boxer." Steve turned and said to the billionaire. "I should be the one who embarrassed the most"

"Your partner is very creative indeed. If she record the video, she will use it to blackmail us for the rest of our life!"

"Like we have a choice" Steve replied. "There is no turning back, folks. We make a promise with an assassin."

* * *

At the living room downstairs, the girls were very excited to see the outcome. Natasha asked JARVIS to show her a live feed from Steve's room and learned that they were planning an escape plan.

"JARVIS, please remind them that if they think about running away, I can hunt them down within two hours"

_"Right away, Agent Romanoff"_

Even JARVIS found it amusing.

In the video, the boys were jumped out their skin upon hearing the warning from JARVIS. Tony swore with all profanity known to man.

"You're a real genius, Natasha. How did you make it happen?" Pepper asked.

"I got what I want, Pepper. Anything, any time." Natasha answered with a sly smile. The green orbs still looking at the only one man in the screen. "And I can make the one who can gave the order fears me"

Right then everyone knew not to be an enemy of Natasha and never make any bet with her.

And the fact that she has Steve Rogers in her hand.

But for Pepper, she knew that the good captain has a soft spot for Natasha and he tends to do anything for her.

"JARVIS sent them down here please" Natasha told the AI.

_"Yes, Agent Romanoff"_

"Alright! Let's the party started!" Natasha cheered.

JARVIS dimmed the light in the living room and play the dance music along with disco ball. The boys appeared from the stairs. Tony walked down first with displease look but once saw Pepper, he relaxed a bit.

Clint, Thor and Bruce followed the billionaire. The girl whistled from seeing their boyfriends.

Steve was the last one but the only one who send every girl jaws to the floor. Captain America clad in only one piece of star and stripes boxer. He shyly walked down and when he saw the sly smile on Natasha's face, he blushed even more.

The beautiful green eyes scanned Steve's body from head to toes. Her captain has the most perfect body that even the god of thunder could not complete with. Steve was a real perfection.

"Red, this is the worst pay back ever!" Tony ranted. **"WE'RE NOT A MOTHERFREAKIN STRIPPER!"**

"No, Stark. Today you are one"

"Pleased the ladies, Tony" Pepper said to her husband.

The boys sighed and began to dance. Tony picked up a shot of vodka and drank. Clint started to have some fun and walked over to Bobbi who put a dollar bill in his boxer.

"Thank you, babe!" The archer said before bend down to kiss his girlfriend who slapped his ass playfully.

Steve tried not to make himself visible by standing behind everyone. Natasha got up from her seat and dragged her captain until he was standing in front of her seat.

"Tasha, don't" Steve begged.

"Dance, Rogers" She ordered. "Or there will be a small accident happen with your boxer."

Steve gulped and followed her order right away. At first he was just moving himself slightly but after saw Tony and Clint danced with all they got, he copied the move from those two. Natasha cannot hold back her laughter upon seeing her captain doing something crazy.

He jumped off his skin when she slapped his ass.

Thor pulled Jane up and danced together. The other couples followed.

"Only two of us left again" She uttered.

"Will you dance with me, ma'am" He asked with a smile and put his hand forward.

She put her hand into his. He pulled her in to his warm embrace. Natasha felt the warm from his body radiated around her.

Steve noticed that he was wearing nothing but only a boxer and Natasha was resting her head on his chest. He blushed even more.

"You're very warm" She murmured and snuggled closer.

Steve found himself smiling because of her statement. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

The two enjoyed their moment until the booming voice of Thor interrupted.

"Friend! I have something for you to try!" The thunderer said.

Thor led them to what appear to be two barrels.

"Asgardian Meads! The most delicious nectar in nine realms, stronger than any human alcohol, I can ensure you that"

"I don't know, Thor. I may waste a good stuff"

"Try my friend, it is too strong for normal human"

"I'm Russian and that was a challenge to me, Thor" Natasha interrupted. "Russian can handle their drinks"

The spy took a sip from the glass. Steve and Thor were waiting for her reaction.

"Very strong but very delicious"

Tony and Clint wanted to try some but after one small sip, they knew that it was to strong for them. Tony and Clint were visibly hobbled. Clint dropped himself on the couch, holding Bobbi tight in his arms.

"We should partake in the drinking contest, Lord Steven." Thor suggested. "We have two barrel, one for you and one for me. Who drink the most will be crown as a victor."

"Deal" Steve said and shook hand with the god.

"Lord Banner, please make the barrel for us"

The contest began. The other cheered as Steve took the lead by finish his first before Thor and poured another glass for himself.

Natasha was very impressed by the two warriors. Steve was not slowing down. Until he finish his sixth and tilted his head up to look at Natasha. His vision was blur and the world started to spin.

"I think I can get drunk" Steve's word made everyone laughed.

Natasha helped Steve to stand up straight.

"Half time break!" She called.

Steve's face was deep red from alcohol intoxication. Natasha knew he was really drunk. When he saw her standing this close to him, he stepped away to make some room but Natasha gave him a sly grin and advanced toward him.

"Steve Rogers, I'm not your enemy" She said with a seductive voice. "You shouldn't fear me"

"Ma'am, I'm not use to be near beautiful woman" He answered drunkenly. "And I'm almost naked."

"We used to be closer than this and you not even complaint about it"

In the end, Natasha cornered her captain and she held him tightly. Steve's brain didn't function properly anymore and pure instinct crept its way to the surface.

Asgardian meads did it magic. He was drunk.

Her hands blushed up and down his body make it hard to control himself even more.

_So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

He should have listen to Banner's warning earlier that night. He should not play with fire and a mysterious being by the name of Natasha Romanoff because he will trap in this trap forever.

Natasha knew that she is seducing the angel to enamor in this lustful sin with her. The more they forbid her, the more she wants to try.

Thor still handed Steve a glass full of mead and the American angel keep drinking it like it was just water. Natasha took a sip from his glass sometimes.

And everything turned into a blurry vision, indistinct memories. The one thing that Natasha remember was Tony Stark threw the marijuana into the fireplace and made the Avengers even more drunk than they already were.

_Baby do you dare to do this Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

The effect of Asgadian mead made Steve Rogers understand the word _'drunk your ass off_' for the first time after the serum.

It was even reveal his other side, the side that no one ever seen before, the side that turn the shy guy into a confident guy who do anything that he want to.

_Her love is like a drug I was tryna hit it and quit it _

_But lil' mama so dope I messed around and got addicted_

Natasha Romanoff was in his arms. Steve pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her full red lips. She kissed back passionately. Her hands that lingered on his chest moved up to his neck.

Steve used his right arm to lift her up; Natasha immediately wrapped her legs around his waist before he walked upstairs with one hand support her back and held a glass of mead in the other.

"Can you hold it for me?" He whispered as they broke off for some air. "Or we should finish it"

She reached for the glass but Steve let it slipped from his grip and mead was splashed on both of them.

"I will take care of that" He murmured against a pale skin on her neck.

His hands ripped her clothes off and threw it in front of his room. Steve left purple marks along the trail of his kiss on her body. She cupped his face to give him another passionate kiss.

Natasha pushed Steve inside and he slammed the door shut behind them

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back_

* * *

**A/N :****Feel free to left your feeling all over the review! I know, a cliffhanger right! hehehe**

**What do you think would happen in the next chapter? ****The more review the faster you knew the outcome! ****Yeah it's part of the plan. **

**Thanks again for the support and review, critic, and advice are greatly appreciate!**

**Theme song for this chapter is Dark Horse - Katy Perry**


	10. The Morning After

**A/N: ****The outcome of last night is about to reveal! This is your Christmas gift from me. It's Christmas here in Thailand after all so i hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Every new followers of my story : Welcome to this crazy ride! I really grateful for your support. Please leave some review so I would knew how you feel about this story.**

**Midgardian Avenger, Destined627, CAMILLE JONES, Widow306, sp12122015, lauralina, Avengers101 : Thank you for your reviews and your great support! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**10 : The Morning After**

"Owwwww…." The painfully groan sounded quietly from the blonde man on his bed.

He rolled his body to another side and rose his hand to cover his head before trying to crack his eyes open. The deep blue eyes shut immediately because of the brightness of the light made his headache even more painful. He rolled himself again and try to get up slowly.

_"Good morning, Captain Rogers"_

"JARVIS, what time is this?"

_"Almost noon, sir"_

"The others?"

_"Already woke up and currently at the living room, sir."_

Steve picked up his sweat pants and headed to the bathroom. He cannot remember a damn thing. Last night was like never happened. He only has a blurry memory of himself dancing with Natasha before everything going at light speed.

When he walked down to the living room, it was as hard as when he got up from bed. He cannot walked straight and had to lean against the wall.

Everyone was in the same state as him. Tony laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. Thor was snoring on the armchair with Clint next to him. Bruce was sleeping at his usual love seat.

Natasha and the other girls was standing in the kitchen.

Steve try to speak something but he cannot think of one so he sat himself down in front of the kitchen islands and lay his head on his arms. He tried to think and recalled everything from last night but it didn't work.

Natasha sat next to him and gave him a glass of water and a medicine.

"Eat this, cap. It should help with the killer headache"

"Thank you"

He ate it before his baby blue eyes noticed a purple bruise on her neck and she was wearing his white shirt.

"Who did this to you?" He asked and touch gently on the bruise.

He parted the collar and he saw that it's not only one bruise but many. The gentle touch from Steve sent a shiver through her body but she still put on her Widow face.

But her body was reacted to his touch in a weird way she never felt before.

"It's nothing." She assured. "From last night, it will gone in no time"

He still worried. "What's happen last night? I seriously can't remember a thing."

"You were really drunk after a barrel of mead even Thor gave up before you. I took you back to your bedroom and we kissed…"

"WHAT?!" He asked shockingly and quickly apologized "I'm truly sorry, Natasha."

"It's okay. We didn't go any further than that. You still holding a glass of mead in your hand before you spilled it on both of us. I borrowed your shirt too."

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I shouldn't be that drunk to the point that I lose my conscious and took advantage of you."

"Don't worry, Steve. You are great kisser."

Steve deeply blushed.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!**" The angry voice boomed from the elevator.

Both of them turned their heads and saw furious Pepper standing there. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the living area with displease. Her nose picked up a smell that she knew someone has to cause all this mess.

No one but her husband, Tony Stark.

"What's happen here, Steve? Tasha?" The ginger asked.

The two Avengers tried to think.

"I wish I can told you but I can't remember a thing" Steve answered

"Hold on! You were with us last night!" Natasha interrupted.

"Yeah, Peps. I woke up this morning and didn't find you" Tony said as he slowly got up and sat still.

"I told you guys that I have to fly to Washington to handle the company's matters. Were you guys that much drunk?" She told. "That's it, Avengers. You guys are ban from alcohol for two weeks"

Pepper turned to Tony who got an earful after what he did last night and was ordered not to do this again.

Steve got up from his seat and headed to the couch. He needed to sleep more to get rid of this hangover. Thor still snored loudly. Clint climbed up to his nest.

Natasha walked over to the couch and found that it was occupied by the super soldier

"It's not fair. You got the couch all to yourself" She frowned and folded her arms.

Steve scooted a bit and Natasha joined him on the couch as she rest her head on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her loosely.

Natasha closed her eyes and listen to his steady heart beat before drift off into her dream.

* * *

Pepper had to take care the Avengers that day because nobody was able to do anything by themselves. She ordered pizzas before woke everyone in the living room.

The pregnant woman can't help but smile when she saw Natasha and Steve slept together on the couch. She knew that they were very close and Natasha was the only woman Steve was comfortable enough to be this close.

She really wanted this two to be a thing and she had to gossip this with Tony when they were alone.

Natasha stirred but didn't want to get up from the warm embrace that envelop her petite figure. Steve soon stirred but didn't move anymore as he saw Natasha still close her eyes.

"You guys should take a shower. I already ordered pizzas and chicken wings" Pepper announced.

"You're an angel." Tony said before kissed her cheek and went to his room.

The others started to get up from their seat and they all smiled when they saw Steve and Natasha still lay on the couch together.

"Could you carry me to my room, please?" She murmured.

"Yes, ma'am"

Steve scooped her up and took Natasha to her room. She kissed him on a cheek before he put her down.

Thirty minutes later, they all gathered at the living room. A pizza box tower was on the table along with two trays of chicken wings. Thor and Clint picked up one box for themselves. Tony sat on the armchair and reached for one as well. Bruce picked up a chicken wing. Steve and Natasha sat together on the couch.

"Stark, no more marijuana in the tower" Clint said. "By the way, where did you get that?"

"I keep some from a very long time ago, from my very irresponsible day." Tony answered and tried to avoid Pepper's glare.

"Friend Stark, do not use this strange Midgardian plants anymore. It has an effect even with the Asgardian. Hawkman here gave it to me along with special cake of his as a present for my brother. Loki saw and army of cats and laugh mindlessly for three days" Thor told. "It was not strange at all if we do not remember anything"

"WHAT?! Birdbrain gave Loki space cakes?" Tony asked before burst into laughter.

"Yeahhh that dude needs to be more chill-lax" Clint answered with an evil grin. "But seriously, I can't remember a thing"

"There is one thing I remember is mead" Steve spoke up for the first time. "We still don't know the winner yet"

Bruce walked over to the barrels of mead and checked the result. Steve drank all of it while Thor had a few left.

"You make your ancestors proud, Lord Steven" Thor said happily and patted Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks, Thor"

Everybody ate a lot of pizza because they didn't eat anything since morning. Steve and Thor devoured three boxes of pizza.

"I think you guys should get some rest. All of you still look pretty hung over" Peppers suggested.

"Try mead, Pepper and you will know the meaning of drunk your ass off" Clint said.

The pregnant woman shook her head and took the elevator upstairs with her husband. Steve started to feel a bit sleepy too so he got up from his seat and walked upstairs with Natasha.

They said goodnight and went to their room. Steve dropped himself on the bed and looked up the ceiling.

He tried to recall the memories from last night but he was too drunk to separate which on was real or just his imagination but a touch that lingering on his skin felt so real. He still feels it.

Some blurry vision he didn't knew it was real or not.

But he really hope it was real.

* * *

"Good morning, captain"

"Hello, captain"

"Captain Rogers"

Every female agent Steve walked pass was greeting the good captain. He smiled and gave them a nod before quickly walked away because they all looked like they want to eat him alive.

Fury called Steve in for planning a strategy for Avengers' next assignment. They will be a strike team for raiding the terrorist camp in Rwanda. But the captain must first survived a hoard of female agents that block his way to Fury's office.

"Captain Rogers, will you join us for today lunch?" Agent Holly Lewis asked.

"Uh..ma'am" Steve didn't sure what he should answer. "I'm not…umm"

"Captain Rogers will not join you for today lunch, Agent Lewis" A very familiar voice came from behind them.

Steve turned and saw Natasha walked toward him, his smile widen. His cavalry has arrived.

"Because he will join me" The Black Widow said with her assassin smile.

"Yes, I already ask Agent Romanoff to accompany for today lunch"

"Well then, I'm sorry to bother you" Holly apologized and retreated.

Every agent at SHIELD knew better not to piss the Black Widow or touch her stuff.

Steve sighed in relief.

"You owe me big time, partner" the spy said.

"I know and thank you so much. You don't know how many agent that ask me that question today" He muttered which cause Natasha to laugh. "Anything you want just ask"

"Well, I do want two things from you" She replied with a mischievous grin. Steve gulped. "You will have lunch with me today and we will go dancing on Sunday"

Steve looked relieve. "You really love dancing, don't you?"

"You have no idea"

"Okay then, see you at lunch, Agent Romanoff"

"Captain" She nodded before walked away.

* * *

After a meeting with Fury was finish. Steve headed to Natasha's office, it's almost lunch time anyway.

As he walked down the hall, as always, every woman had to look at him, smiled and giggled to one another.

He tried his best not to make an eye contact with anyone until he was standing in front of his partner's office.

Before he could knock the door, the voice came from behind the door.

"Come in, Steve"

He opened the door and saw the spy was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" She said with a bright smile and spring herself of the couch. She grabbed her yellow leather jacket.

"Do you have a plan or anything?"

"I'm thinking about Chinese food if that's ok with you"

"As if you can read my mind" He answered.

He offered her his arm as she looped hers with his and they walked to the front lobby of the Triskelion.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the spy and the soldier. For the first time Steve didn't actually care because he was too busy listen to the joke Natasha telling him.

Natasha picked the place a couple blocks away from the tower. Steve parked his motorcycle in front of the restaurant.

They ordered one another's favorite menu. They knew very well what one another like.

The waitress couldn't help but smile at their cuteness. She thought they were a couple.

The food was served and they really enjoyed their delicious food. Their conversation was enjoyable too.

Until Steve bought up the conversation about _the night nobody remember anything_.

"I really hope that I could remember everything that happened that night"

"Something might be easier not to know, Steve" Natasha said and from the look on her face, she didn't want to talk about it. "The truth can be hard for someone"

"But…"

"Just forget about it, Steve"

The hangover incident was not been spoke off ever again and it left the soldier and the spy wondered to themselves.

What was happening that night? Was it really happened like what they remember?

Why was it felt so real but instead it never really happen?

* * *

**A/N: No, they are not hook up yet and No, they did not go all the way. Sorry guys! Like I said earlier, this story is a very long ride. I still have many tricks up my sleeve and this not even half of the story yet so you guys have to put up with this story a lot.**

**They wasn't enough word to describe my Romanogers feeling right now! Can't wait for Cap2 movie, I really need to see that kiss scene for real!**

**As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated and thank you again for reading my story!**

* * *

**sp12122015 : I'm will continue writing this story. don't worry It's not even half of what i plan.**


	11. We own the night

**A/N: Thank you for your review again! Every review made my day and make me smile!**

**Avengers101, songsweareplayingforyou, Destined627, ym4yum1, Jenine, and guests : You guys are the best! i couldn't be more grateful for your support.**

**Song to listen along:**

**********If I lose myself : OneRepublic**

**We own the night : The wanted**

**Touch my hand: David Archuleta (Save this song for the very end of the chapter)**

* * *

**11 : WE OWN THE NIGHT**

It was Sunday. Natasha said they should skip their traditional Sunday brunch and met again tonight. Steve will have to take Natasha to a dance as he promise to her. The captain still pretty nervous when it comes to dancing.

Especially dancing with a beautiful woman

_Especially dancing with Natasha Romanoff_

She was one of the best dancer he ever know. She can dance gracefully and perfectly in all way. He will try his best not to embarrass her tonight.

But she appeared in the living room, cladded in black jeans and t-shirt.

"I thought you want to go dancing tonight"

"Nah, we can dance anywhere that have music, Rogers" She shrugged her shoulders "Beside this is more fun than a formal dance"

"I hope you know what you're doing"

"I always know, Rogers"

"Alright, lead the way, ma'am."

* * *

Natasha picked a small dive bar located in Brooklyn because she just knew that Steve will like it.

"Wow! How can you find this place?"

"Google"

"It's looks like a bar from my time"

"I'm glad that you like it." She said before took his hand. "Let's go! The night is still young and we can do a lot of fun stuff together."

Steve followed her into the bar. Bartenders shouted a greeting before poured a drink for customers. Natasha got them bottles of beer and they walked to the table nearby the pool table.

"Try to act like you're drunk at some point"

"I will try my best" He promised. "The pool table is available, maybe we could play if you want"

"I don't know…I'm not good at it" She replied. "I only know how to use a cue stick to stab bad guys"

Steve had an amusing look on his face and chuckled upon hearing her answer. It was unbelievable that the Black Widow was not good at something.

"Seriously! Nat, you're not good at the pool, really?" Steve asked shockingly "Natasha Romanoff, the most amazing woman I ever met doesn't know how to play pool!"

"Well, I'm only normal human being, Rogers. There must be some flaw in me" She replied and folded her arms "I'm not Captain freaking America like you"

Steve looked at her fondly. He thought to himself how cute she was went she was angry and frowned her eyebrows like that. He gave her a soft smile and cupped her face so he could look into the beautiful green orbs

"I'm not Captain America. With you, I'm just Steve Rogers. An ordinary guy from Brooklyn with you and just for you, Nat"

And with those words, Natasha's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks blushing.

"And I'm not good at dancing, singing, talking to a woman. I can go on and on if you not stop me. Gardening, Tech-"

"Shut up, Rogers" She interjected, no angry tone in her voice anymore. She even gave him a slight smile. "And teach me how to play this thing"

"Yes, ma'am"

Steve handed her a cue stick and taught her all the basic things and he stood behind her to help with her stance.

"The back leg is braced while the front leg is slightly bent when you leaning into a shot" He explained and fixed her stance.

He moved closer and her back was against his chest. They leaned down and his head rested on her shoulders. Natasha loved the warm from his body that radiated around her.

"Pull back and use the right amount of force-and- right in the pocket!" Steve exclaimed. "It is very easy"

Natasha turned and smiled. "You make it look really easy"

"Wanna go a few games for some practice. I promise I will take it easy on you"

"If I can beat you, Rogers. You have to stay here with me until the bar was close." Natasha proposed. "And if you win, we can leave whenever you want"

"Deal"

The game began. Natasha got solid colors balls while Steve got stripes ball. Steve took the lead since the beginning of the game. Natasha tried her best to keep up with him but the super soldier was just great at this game.

"Tell me where did you learned how to play like this?"

"From the war time. Me and my squad always discussed our strategy for the mission on pool table and over a glass of beer." Steve answered and leaned down for another shot.

But this time, he planned to surprise Natasha with a trick shot. He jumped the ball across one before it land on the table and bounce another stripes ball into the pocket. He looked at Natasha and smirked cockily.

"Show off" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Steve won the game fair and square and Natasha wasn't complain at all. The captain brought them another round of drinks as they moved from pool table to dart board.

"You cannot beat me on this, Rogers" She said. "I can close my eyes and still win this"

"Really?, you challenge me with a dart game" He asked jokingly. "You are talking to the best, Romanoff"

"Well then, it shouldn't be a problem" Natasha slyly grinned "If you miss the bull eyes, you take off your clothes"

"WHAT?!"

"It's gonna be fun"

"You overused that sentence, you know that" He said "But I will do it because it make you happy and I make a promise I intend to keep"

The crowd gathered around the dart board upon hearing the bet they had made. Women wanted to see Steve took off his shirt as well as men wanted to see Natasha.

They will threw 10 times and each time must hit the bull eyes only. If they missed, they took off one piece of clothes.

Natasha threw the dart and it hit the center of the board. Steve sipped beer from the bottle before took his turn. He took a deep breath and threw the dart but it hit the green ring around the bull eyes.

"Take it off, Rogers" She demanded and the crowd cheered.

The soldier took off his leather jacket. Natasha could tell that every woman in this bar really wish Steve will miss his target every turn.

The soldier still never hit the bull eyes. He lost his watch, his shoes and his belt already but Natasha didn't lose anything.

"I'm start to think that you were lying that you're the best, Rogers" She taunted as the captain took off his sock.

"Well, I taught that we gonna play a normal game." Steve defended himself.

"You can quit now" She said.

"I never quit, Romanoff" He replied and threw another dart this time it hit the target.

The game went on, Natasha never missed the bull eye. Steve was at his last throw.

"You better hope you hit this one, Rogers or you will have to strip that shirt off"

"Thanks for the confident, Nat" He muttered and launch the dart from his hand.

"Nooo!"

He missed again and Natasha won the game fair and square this time. Steve had no choice but to take off his white t-shirt. Many girls swooned, some even fainted at the sight they saw.

A very muscular blonde man with his shirt off standing in the middle of the bar.

"Free drink for you for the rest of the night, sweetheart!" The bartender shouted and handed Natasha a tall glass of beer.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Steve asked and looked around awkwardly because all the girls was drooling and staring at him.

"No" She simply replied. "You can have it back when I said so"

Steve gulped but didn't want to argue with the assassin. He felt uncomfortable but it made Natasha smiled so he will put up with it.

She noticed that every girl acting like they were about to ask Steve out so Natasha pulled him into a hug and buried her face into his bare chest. Steve relaxed as he hugged her back and kiss the top of her head.

"Damn! He was taken"

Steve could hear the girls muttered but he didn't really care to correct. Natasha's smile widen and giggled. She snuggled closer into his embrace.

Natasha loved this bar. No one recognized them and she can let herself loose with Steve.

She can truly be herself with him and only he that let her do anything that she want.

Anything that she want to do _with him_ actually.

Steve too let himself loose when she was around. He did things he never do in front of others but with her, _he willing to do anything_.

* * *

"Hey dude!" a voice came from behind Steve. He turned around but didn't let go of Natasha. Steve saw three men standing there.

"We saw you drink a lot to night and still not drunk."

"We want to invite you to the drinking contest."

"Well, okay then" Steve accepted the challenge without hesitation.

The crowd burst into cheers and screaming. The waitress set up the table for four contestants. The winner will crowned king of the week.

Steve knew he will win but he will try to act like normal person.

"The all-time record is at 47 glasses before pass out" The bartender said. "If you guys can break the record, well, free drink for the rest of your life"

The contest started and Steve took it easy and let other three led him first. When he finish his third glass, he started to pick up his speed. Natasha kept handing him beers and gave him a cheerfully smile.

"You can do it, Steve"

The guy with black hair gave up first after his 18 glass. He ran to the restroom. Steve was at his 19 and not slowing down. The crowd stared at the blonde man with amazement.

The guy with brown shaggy hair passed out after his 23 and his friends had to hurl him away. Only Steve and another muscular bald head man left in the competition.

Steve still had no sign of intoxication. If he can drink whole barrel of Asgardian mead, 47 glasses of beer was an easy challenge.

Finally, another guys fall to the ground and Steve was the winner but he want to break the record.

"He's at 46!" The bartender shouted.

Even the owner joined the crowd to witness Steve make another history. He gulped down the whole glass and continued with his 47. Everyone in the bar was quiet, no one made any noise. Steve finished his 47 in record time.

Natasha handed him his 48.

"My last glass of tonight" Steve announced and drank every last drop of beer in his glass.

The cheer erupted from the crowd. Natasha gave Steve a hug while the owner put a gold plastic crown on the victor head.

"Folks! Our new king of the night!" The owner announced and held Steve's hand up in the air.

The crowd cheered once more and started to gather around Steve. Men patted his shoulder and fist bump with him. Women hugged him, some even brave enough to peck a kiss on the captain cheek until Natasha dragged him away.

"Well, my king. It seem you are very enjoy this night" She teased.

"Oh! I still wearing the crown" He said and took it off his head before placed it on her short wavy locks. "I give it to you, my queen." He teased back and kissed her hand.

Natasha couldn't help but giggled at her captain's charm.

"Are you two a couple?"

The question startled both of them. Steve stood up straight but still held her hand in his. The elder couple was standing in front of them with a soft smile.

"No, we are not a couple, sir" Steve answered quickly.

"You two will make an adorable couple, your kids will be very lucky to have beautiful parents" The elder woman said.

Steve and Natasha blushed at the same time and tried to avoid looking at each other.

"Have a good night you two" Elderly man wished and walked away with his wife.

The spy and the soldier just smiled shyly and tried to remain calm but the cheer erupted once more, the song from jukebox came up, some sang along and started to dance.

_"_ _ May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight.__ May we sing and dance till we lose our minds.__ We are only young if we seize the night.__ Tonight we own the night _ _"_

"Come on, Steve. Let's dance" Natasha said eagerly and put her arms around his neck.

Steve complied and put his hands on her waist, gently pulled her closer. The song's rhythm was fast but somehow they were enjoy their slow dance in each other arms and slightly move their body.

For Steve, he just want to hold her close.

The songs kept coming and they enjoyed their dance. At some point, Natasha snuggle closer, rest her head on his chest and close her eyes while Steve laid his head on her wavy locks.

"Guys! Last song of tonight. Bar will closed in 10 minutes" The bartender shouted.

"We forget the time" Natasha said and looked at her watch.

"Yeah, but we still have this song"

Natasha smiled at his words and his cute puppy dog eyes as he held her close.

_Saw you from a distance, Saw you from the stage  
something about the look in your eyes, something about your beautiful face._

_In a sea of people There is only you  
I never knew what the song was about But suddenly now I do_

He didn't want the song to end. He didn't want this night to end.

"I don't want this night to end, Nat" Steve murmured against her hairs.

"Me too" She said and nodded her head. "I really have a good time"

"We should do this more often"

"Couldn't agree more"

_Can't let the music stop, can't let this feeling end  
'Cause if I do, it'll all be over I'll never see you again_

Finally, the song ended but they didn't want to let go of one another until the waitress started to turn off the light. Steve let go of her but Natasha still hesitated.

"Hey! You two leave your name on the hall of fame board. You guys are this bar's legend for the rest of your life!"

The owner pointed at the chalk board nearby the front door before handed them a small knife. They walked over there and saw a lot of names on it.

Natasha engraved _'Nat & Steve__'_on the wooden board before circled it with a heart. They said goodbye to the owner and everyone else that stay with them all night.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Back to my apartment"

"You have an apartment?"

"Yeah, in Brooklyn just three block away"

"Me too but four block south from here"

"So we are from the same neighbor"

"Yes, we do" She replies with a shy smile before a chilly wind blew and the spy was shivered and rubbed her arms.

Steve took of his jacket and wrapped it on her shoulders.

"It should help"

"Thank you, Steve" She said. "Well, we better get going and get some sleep"

"Goodnight, Nat" He said and hugged her. "Thank you for tonight"

"Goodnight, Steve. See you back at the tower."

As, Natasha walked away, Steve still stood there and looked at her small figure until she disappear around the corner.

He just remembered that he forget to do something and Steve decided to go after her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I just feel like partying. It's Friday here in Thailand after all! Have a nice holiday everyone. Even if it a holiday, i will update as my usual interval (2-4 day) and I would like to inform you that I have already plan this story to its very end so I will not lose track.**

**- As always, Review, critic, and advice are greatly appreciated! Thank you for you great support.**

**Ps. Please leave review in English pleaseee. I use Google translate to translate Spanish into English and it very confusing. I really want to make sure that i understand you correctly. **


	12. Save Me!

**A/N: There wasn't enough word to express my gratitude for all of your support. You review make me smile and when i have a writer block, i read your reviews and its all gone!**

**Destined627, MysticFantasy, Midgardian Avenger, Widow306, Avengers101, Purple Pixie5 : You guys are the best! I glad that you like it. You review is everything to me. I will try my best to keep up the good work for you guys!**

**songsweareplayingforyou : I'm glad that you proud of me! I will keep up the good work **

****** MESPX13 : It's okay. I can understand your English**

* * *

**12 : SAVE ME!**

Natasha was almost half way to her apartment. She sensed someone was following her. She already planned about 20 ways to kill whoever following her. The stalker was close and reached hand out to grab her shoulder.

With one swift move, the spy sent the stalker on the ground. Her reaction was changed after she knew who was stalking her.

"Oh shit! Steve I'm sorry" She quickly apologized and helped him to stand up "But never sneak up on me like that ever again. You will get yourself kill!"

"I will never do that again"

"Why are you following me?"

"My phone was in the jacket and my…um jacket is with you…so"

She reached in its pocket and pull out his cellphone.

"Why exactly did you have to follow me?"

For being the best spy, she knew Steve used his phone as an excuse. He could get it back tomorrow when they were back at the tower. It was not his real motivation.

"Um… I'm worried about you and I just want to walk you home" He replied with a deep red face. "You should have a company…You shouldn't…I know you can fend for yourself, I knew damn well and you must be furious by now…."

"Follow me" She cut off and put her hand into his.

Steve looked relief. For the last ten-seconds, he thought she might going to kick his ass.

They walked in silent until Steve noticed that she was carrying something.

"What is that?"

"My laundry" She answered and showed him a dark blue dress.

"Wow! It must look beautiful on you" He admired sincerely "The man you go on a date with tomorrow is very lucky, Natasha"

"What make you think I have a date tomorrow?"

"Just a hunch" He replied "Or you don't want to go?"

"No, I really looking forward to it. He been after me for almost a month"

"He's a lucky guy" He admitted but his voice wasn't sound like it should be.

They reached her building. Natasha turned to Steve who stood at the lowest step of the stairs.

"Good night, Ms. Romanoff and have fun with your date tomorrow"

"Thank you, Steve" She replied and pecked a kiss on his cheeks.

Natasha walked into her building and Steve stood there until she disappeared. He turned away and headed back to his apartment.

But his path was blocked by the one-eye man in a trench coach, the man that he never want to see this late at night.

Nick Fury standing in front of a quinjet.

"Captain Rogers, we need you to come in" The director informed.

"It's pretty late don't you think?"

"Hydra is attacking New Jersey"

"I have only a Holographic Shield"

"That is sufficient enough for this mission"

Captain America couldn't do anything but walked into the quinjet with his superior.

* * *

Steve still asleep even if it almost noon. He woke up at six but continued with his sleep when he saw the time. He still very tired from last night mission. Fury ordered an agent to drop him off at his apartment and by the time he reach home. It's 4 am.

He silenced his phone to avoid anymore surprise.

Until someone broke into his apartment without alerting the captain.

"Wake up, soldier boy" A soft voice whispered into his ear.

Steve rolled over, tried to crack his eyes open. As he saw a figure, he grabbed his shield that on the ground next to his bed before he saw Natasha standing there with two cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"Woah! Cap, it's me"

"How did you get in here?" He asked before he dropped his shield.

"Good morning, Steve"

"Good morning" He replied. "And please answer my question."

"I knocked and called your phone for three times, no answer…so…I lock picked"

She can saw his lips twitched up "Maybe I need to change the lock again" He said before got back to sleep. "Make yourself at home. I need more sleep. TV doesn't have much to watch, remote control is on the table and internet work just fine"

"What's happened that make the good captain wake up this late?"

"Fury kidnapped me between my way back to apartment. He said he need me to take on Hydra's attack in New Jersey and I went to bed at 5 am"

"Is he crazy? It's your day off"

"He compensated with a week off and if you don't mind, I will sleep now, ma'am"

He buried his face into pillow and rolled over to another side. Natasha saw wounds on his back and they were not fully heal which are very odd for the super soldier. Blood still came out off them.

"Steve" Her voice expressed full concern.

"Yes"

"Those wounds need to be tend"

"They will heal"

"The blood still coming out! Get up and let's me see it" She demanded.

Steve got up instantly because he knew not to make Natasha pissed. She went to his bathroom to get a first aid kit and warm water in a bowl. She began to inspect his wounds gently and found that they still has small glasses embedded in his wounds.

"You don't feel it, do you? You have glasses in your wounds"

"Believe me. If you finish your mission at 4 am, your body won't feel a damn thing"

"True" She said with a smile.

She tended all of his wounds before put everything away. His deep blue eyes followed every movement of the spy until she returned to the bedroom and handed him a coffee cup.

"You know that coffee has no effect on me. My body burns all the caffeine with in ten seconds"

"Just drinks it!" Her voice was very annoying but somehow her beautiful eyes displayed amusement.

She watched as her captain swigged the whole coffee within one gulp like it was just a water before he went back to sleep.

"Please don't wake me up again. I really need some rest" He said sleepily.

Natasha sat beside Steve on his bed and leaned her back against the headboard before turned on the television but kept the volume down to minimum. Steve was asleep already.

She couldn't help but noticed that Steve Rogers was one hell of a beautiful man and when she saw his normal human side, she even felt more related to him. He just a normal guy and a very gentleman one.

She knew him long enough that he was all round good guy, sweet, kind and very optimistic. Even if he was strict to his 40's style but for a modern day girl like her, she found it was very charming and captivated.

Natasha should be watching the TV but been distracted by the fact that Steve was shirtless and showed his perfect set of muscle. His chiseled chest moved up and down according to his breathing.

Steve Rogers was just perfect in every way.

* * *

Natasha woke up again and found herself fall as sleep without turning off the television and her pillow was moving too.

The beautiful green eyes went wide when she saw what she had been sleeping on.

She used Steve's chest as her pillow. His strong arms encircled around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat before started to race like she has been sprinting full speed.

Steve began to stir and move his body a bit. His baby blue eyes opened and when he saw what in his arms. His face began to panic and released her from his embrace immediately.

"I'm sorry, Natasha" He said with vermillion red face.

"Don't worry, Steve. I fall asleep too. We didn't do anything"

He sighed in relief before looking at his watch. "It's almost 4 pm. Did you say you have a date tonight?"

"Shit! I forget it"

"I will give you a ride."

"Thank you, Steve. You are life saver." She said and kissed him on his cheek before got out off bed.

Steve washed his face, blushed his teeth and changed his clothes before picked up his leather jacket. He led her to his motorcycles that park in front of his apartment.

She climbed up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Within ten minutes, both of them were at her apartment.

"Thank you again"

"It's nothing and have fun with your date tonight"

"You doing anything fun tonight?"

"No…." He about to answer but his cellphone sounded and it was a massage from Tony "Stark need me back at the tower."

"Have fun with Stark"

She gave him a mysterious smile before walked up to her apartment. Steve rode his motorcycle back to Stark Tower.

_"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is waiting for you at the living room, sir"_

"Thanks, JARVIS"

Steve found Tony was alone in the living room.

"Hey Stevie boy! I have some new toys for ya." The billionaire greeted eagerly.

Steve sat on the couch and saw a numerous technological device on the coffee table.

"This is your new toy, buddy. StarkPad and please use it with care because Thor just broke his third one"

"Thank, Tony" Steve said. "But it's not necessary anyway"

"You have nothing to do, right? Keep me company, Pepper just flew to LA. She needs some flesh sea smell or something and she needs sometime away from me."

"I would love to have that time too, my friend"

Tony rolled his eyes but continued to speak "The others were on their date night and leave us all alone by ourselves"

"Anything that not related to strip…."

"TO STRIP CLUB !" Tony shouted and dragged Steve with him.

* * *

"Stark, I just said no Strip Club" Steve said annoyingly.

"Shut up, Capsicle"

Tony pushed Steve into the building. Steve's face turn bright red when he saw women in very revealing outfit. Tony sat Steve down on the chair before ordering a drink.

"Hey Diamond! Please take good care of Capsicle over here" Tony said to a very sexy blonde stripper.

"No, ma'am"

Tony started to rant but Steve gave him a look that immediately shut his mouth and complied to what his friend want.

"I better come with Legolas or Thor next time"

"I don't like place like this. I like small bar, small crowd."

"Sound boring" Tony noted. "Natalie cut your manhood out of you for sure"

"What?"

"You are whipped because of Natalie, aren't you, capsicle?"

"Here we go again" Steve muttered, rolled his eyes and turned away. "For the million times, there was nothing going on between me and Natasha."

"Whatever you say, pal. But the things you guys do together drowning us into the sweetness."

"I might not have to spend a lot of time with her if you guys didn't spend your time with your girlfriend"

"Touche" Tony surrendered.

Tony turned his attention to the stripper in front of him while Steve enjoyed his drink. He couldn't help but have to look at the time on his watch. Even Tony noticed it.

"Did you have a date or something?"

Steve shook his head but excuse himself by telling Tony that he has to debrief with Fury tomorrow.

"Come on, man! Don't leave me with my loneliness."

But Steve didn't listen and walked right out of the club. He opened the tracking apps on his Stark-phone to find Natasha's location.

He just wanted to make sure that she is safe and the guy didn't try anything.

He parked his motorcycle across the street and saw the beautiful redhead in blue dress was sitting and talking to a sandy hair guy. They looked happy and enjoyed their time together. Steve mentally remembered this guy face in case he broke Natasha's heart.

He will come and get him and beat the life out of him.

When he was satisfied with what he saw, Steve drove away before Natasha noticed him.

Inside the restaurant, Natasha heard motorcycle's exhaust and her mind was wandering to someone immediately but when she turned to look, nobody was there.

* * *

Steve came back to Stark Tower in the morning and found everyone was already in the kitchen except Natasha.

"Steve-o, tonight you have to go on a date that I set up for you as a punishment for abandoning me last night."

"No Tony NOOO" Steve muttered.

"They are lingerie supermodel, dude."

"Did I heard you say '_they__'?_" Steve repeated and narrowed his eyes, "Don't yo—"

"Yepp! I set up a date for you with two supermodel and don't refuse it, Rogers. You don't want to keep the lady waiting because it's just rude."

Steve silenced for one minute but he knew Tony just use his killer move on him. The billionaire knew his weakness and use it against him.

"Fineeeee" The soldier said annoyingly.

"Dress nicely, no grandpa style, okay?"

"Whatever" Steve turned around and walked upstairs

But Tony still had one more card left. "You know, Red told me that you will look absolutely handsome in the suits she brought for you"

Steve stopped for a second before continued and disappeared from the billionaire sight.

* * *

Tony had his limo waited for the captain at 7 pm. Steve cladded in his new suit that turn everyone head when he walked into the fancy restaurant. The girl nudged one another and eyed at him directly. Steve felt more comfortable when he sat down at the table in seclude corner.

Steve didn't have to wait very long. The two supermodel walked to his table.

"You must be Steve" The blonde woman said before introduce herself. "I'm Carla"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am"

"I'm Danika" The brunette shook his hand.

As the two women sat down, Steve soon became really uncomfortable. Carla and Danika were flirting with him openly and tried to touch his body and leaned closer to whisper something in his ear.

He tried his best to be a perfect gentleman as he always be but these two women almost climbed themselves onto his laps.

_'Remind yourself, Rogers. Not to accept any date that Stark arrange for you, EVER AGAIN__' _Steve took mentally note to himself.

"Excuse us for a minute, handsome" Danika said and got up from the table with Carla.

Steve automatically stood up and the girls giggled as his 40's manner was so charming for them. When they disappeared from his line of sight, Steve picked up his phone and dialed the number quickly.

_"Steve! How was your date?__"_

"Horrible" He replied. "Can you help me get out of this?"

_"I rather enjoyed it, Rogers__"_

"Please, they were gave me, as Stark would said, an eye fuck all night and I can't take it anymore"

_"I don__'t know. I don__'t have any plan__…"_

"Anything you want, I owe you again" Steve pleaded. "Nat please! You need to come here and save me from these supermodel!"

_"Okay I will try but my way and no exception__"_ Natasha replied. He almost heard she grinned.

"Please hurry!"

Steve hung up and the two girls were back at the tables and began their heavy flirting again. Steve' eyes were looking at the door every minute until he saw a blonde woman walked in. The piercing green eyes looked around and saw the man.

Steve was enchanted by her new look. He never saw Natasha in blonde hair before.

Natasha sauntered her way to the table and Steve stood up immediately. The two supermodels looked at the newcomer furiously.

"Sorry but he's mine" Natasha said and took Steve's hand into her.

Steve knew his partner was in her cover because she used an accent of some country he didn't recognize.

The model weren't believe what the spy said. "And we supposed to believe that you are Captain America's girlfriend"

"You better be" Natasha replied coldly with a murderous glare and her Widow smile that probably froze two girls.

Danika and Carla were wise enough not to challenge Natasha any further. The spy curved up a victorious smirk.

Before she loop her arms around his neck and leaned up to give a quick kiss on the captain's lips before dragged him out of the restaurant. His limo still waited for him.

"Back to the tower, please" Natasha told the driver before got in the car.

Steve followed but still shocked. He didn't expect that to happen but knowing Natasha too damn well, she not only want to win but as well push her opponents back to their places.

The kiss meant nothing but a game to her.

But his heart was racing and he caught his breath. His cheeks were deeply blush.

_What was that supposed to mean? _

* * *

**A/N: Well, I just watch Pacific Rim + Seeing tumblr about Avengers+Pacific Rim AU and Yeah i already came up with a plot for new story! What do you think about it? Steve piloting a jeager fighting Kaiju.**

**- Almost New Year, can i have a review from all of my reader as a new year gift, ****Pretty PLEASE !**

**- As always, review, critic, praise, advice are greatly appreciated! It's the best motivation for me to keep writing.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAY GUYS !**

**Next Chapter: Steve's Birthday!**


	13. Red, White & Blue

**A/N : Happy new year guys! I wish you all the best and have a very wonderful year**

**This is another new year gift from me to you all, my dear readers. Thank you for your great support.**

**MysticFantasy, Destined627, bcumberbatch3,Avengers101, MESPX13, Midgardian Avenger, songsweareplayingforyou, Widow306, lauralina, CAMILLE JONES, Guest and Widow bite : Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that you like it. As always, I will do my best to keep up the good work.  
**

* * *

**13 : RED, WHITE & BLUE**

Everyone was at the living area including Pepper that just flew back from LA. Tony missed his wife so bad that he vowed not to leave her side ever again but Pepper made a deal with her eccentric husband that if he want her to stay here all the time, she will need more girl time.

Or else her pregnancy hormones will play it part.

Natasha came down from her room. First thing she did was looking for the super soldier but she found none.

"Where's Steve?"

"Steve is not here. On a mission" Clint answered without taking his eyes of the video game. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have something to talk to him" The spy replied annoyingly.

"He just left and he left his note on the counter." Tony said.

The spy walked right into the kitchen and saw the note her partner left. He said he will be back at six if nothing going wrong.

_Everything always goes wrong._ She thought to herself but tried to set her mind at ease. _Steve will be back at six. He will be fine._

* * *

But it wasn't easy as Natasha told herself. Many during the day, her mind wandered off to a certain someone, worried that he will be badly injured.

She spent the rest of the day with her friends in the tower. Keeping Pepper company and tried to protect the pregnant woman from her crazy husband. Natasha sent the boy to an errand for some strange food Pepper was craving for. She also taught the pregnant woman to knit.

"I didn't know you can knit" Pepper noted.

"It's helping me taking my mind of something. I learned how to knit very long time ago."

"But something on your mind right now is Steve, am I right?"

Natasha's hand stopped and tried to refrained herself from blushing.

"What's make you think that?"  
"You knitting a scarf with his color. Red, White, and Blue what clue do I need to find the answer?"

"Okay you got me! I'm worried about him. He is my partner and as you know, we always on a mission together for two years and now we went on a mission separately most of the time and it's make me worried that something bad might happen to him"

Pepper looked into her best friend eyes and squeezed her hand gently.

"It's okay, Natasha. It is normal to worry about someone you care about."

"Before New York, I only have one thing to care about and it was Clint. He likes a brother I never had and now, I have a whole family"

"Everyone feels the same way as you, Nat. Everyone was broken until the Avengers get together and form you own family"

"I'm very grateful for that"

The pregnant woman smiled fondly at the spy who show her vulnerability for the first time.

Everyone was waiting for Steve at the living room. The clock was almost 6 pm and Natasha tapped her feet anxiously. The clock seem to move slowly than usual.

It's 6 pm and Steve didn't show up. Bruce tried to calm everyone down by saying that the plane might be delay or he has to debrief with Fury before came back to the tower.

Everyone noticed that Natasha was the only one who was about to explode if she didn't see Steve walk off that elevator.

Time passed by and it was almost 10 pm. Pepper excused herself and let Tony took her to bed. The others were with Natasha until they saw their captain was back home safe and sound. Every minute that passed and Steve didn't show up, the worrier Natasha became.

Finally the elevator sounded and Captain America walked out of it. Steve looked like he been through hell. His face cover with dried blood and a cut on his forehead. His uniform has holes from bullets and black dust. He limply walked into the living area and dropped his shield on the floor.

"Are you alright, cap?" Clint asked worryingly

"I'm fine." He shortly replied and headed to the stairs "I will go take a shower."

Natasha silently followed her captain to his bedroom. Steve knew she would follow.

"What can I do for you Natasha?" He asked and removed the upper part of his uniform.

And it revealed more hidden injuries than she already know. Blood still bleeding from the bullet holes. His arms had cuts and bruises that she couldn't count it all but it was enough to make her mad.

"Let's me see those wounds and sit down before you hurt yourself any further"

Steve complied and sat on his bed while Natasha prepared everything. He winced when she pulled a bullet out of his wound. When the spy finished tending her captain, she gave him a warning glare that make Steve squirmed a little.

"Never try to hide your injury from me – ever again" She warned. "If you do, I will make you suffer 100 times more than you already are, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" He replied. "Loud and clear"

She let herself smiled a little before took everything back in its place. Steve's eyes followed her every movement until she came back to his bed. They locked their eyes for a moment.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tasha" Steve said fondly and gave her a bright smile.

"You are lucky that I have a soft spot for you, Rogers" She replied and sat down next to the man who lay on the bed. "Otherwise, you will end up annoying me more than Stark already was"

"I promise I'll try to stay on your good side"

Natasha allowed herself to let out a full smile. Steve had his way to make she forgive him so easy.

"Rest now" She ordered and bended down to kiss his cheeks. "Goodnight, partner"

* * *

"JARVIS, please inform every avengers and their respective partners except Captain Rogers to assemble in my lab please"

"_Right away, sir_"

Tony was waiting for five minute until everyone was already at his lab. Everyone still had their sleepy face and all clad in their sleepwear. Clint leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Better be good, Stark or else I will put an arrow in your head" The archer threatened.

"Honey…Do you drink too much coffee?" Pepper asked tiredly as she sat down on the couch.

"It's almost Capsicle birthday! We need a plan right now!"

"It's only six AM in the morning, Stark" Natasha growled.

"Can you at least keep the excitement to yourself, Tony" Pepper said.

"How can I do that, my dear? He almost hundred years old!"

Natasha and Pepper rolled their eyes.

"So I need you guys to come up with a plan for his birthday"

"Anything that's not a huge party like you always throw, Stark" Natasha said. "He prefer small and quite party, just us and a few friends"

"He is Captain America! He needs a big party, red! Everyone will ask me to put their name on the list"

"Whatever! It's your money anyway but I think it's better be a patriotic theme." Natasha suggested

"I agree with Lady Natasha" Thor spoke up. "I shall go back to Asgard to bring the finest gift for our friend"

"No mead" The spy ordered with a deadly glare.

"Just one barrel, my lady and I will not challenge anyone to a drinking game ever again." The thunderer vowed and the spy gave him a permission.

Tony cleared his throat and brought attention back to him.

"I will assign you guys with a task. Legolas and Bobbi, you guys are on decorations task. Bruce and Betty will be on food catering. Pepper and I will take care of guest list and other entertainment. Thor, Jane and Darcy will be on cake task and beverage." The billionaire said and looked at the last three. "I have put my trust on you three with the most important task so don't let me down"

"I shall not disappoint you, Lord Stark" The god promised.

"What about me?" Natasha interjected when she hadn't been assign anything yet.

Tony turned to her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You, little red has the most important task of them all" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked right at the beautiful green eyes. "You have to distract Rogers"

* * *

Natasha did her task very well. She took Steve out to spend a day in the city with her while the others busying try to come up with the best party. Clint and Bobbi done with their task but had to put the decoration in that day.

Thor just came back from Asgard with a barrel of mead, finest food, and a gift for his friend. Jane and Darcy finished stocking every alcohol known to men in the storage.

"I'm very proud of you two" The billionaire said as if he was a dad that his two baby girl just won a Noble prize.

Bruce and Betty already finished their deal with the caterer. While Tony and Pepper finished with the list of guest and entertainment.

The whole week was very busy for the team except for Steve and Natasha who spend the entire time together. They became closer and closer every time and it didn't go unnoticed.

The spy and the soldier just came back from their movie night out. They walked into the living room with a smile on their face and Natasha even laughed at the joke he told her.

Pepper and Tony looked up and saw them. The married couple exchanged a slyly grin. Pepper waited until they were out of earshot and gossiped with her husband eagerly.

"Do you think that they are already a couple?"

"They always refuse when I asked them" Tony replied.

"But they are very close!"

"They are only two single people left in this tower, my dear and we couple always left them alone out there" Tony told. "They will make a very cute couple"

"You're right. They are perfect for each other but you keep parading supermodels to Steve rather than help him and Natasha"

"On my defense, Red is dating someone else too!"

* * *

It was his birthday but he didn't feel like he want one. Yeah, if you woke up into your cold sweat in the middle of the night after had a nightmare.

Nightmare that was so real. Same nightmare that kept haunting him since the day he woke up from ice. He kept having this nightmare especially the nights of his birthday week.

This time it was too much he had to wake up to stop it. He catch his breath and tried to slow his heart beat down.

He dreamed about Bucky, the Howling Commandos, Red Skull, the day he clashed land the plane into arctic ice, and most of all Peggy Carter.

The dream brought back the memory he thought that he buried it deep inside. It was like putting a salt into fresh wound. He never had those nightmares for almost two years and now it started to come back. Memories of those he loves and care and lost, kept coming back like haunting ghost.

Steve got up from his bed, wiped away sweat and tears. He went downstairs to the living room at 3 am and tried really hard to ease his mind.

He saw the couch that Natasha always sleep on it during the day. She loved sleeping on that couch and he didn't know why. He walked over and lay himself down on it.

* * *

"Is he dead?"

"He's still breathing you dumbass" A female voice hissed. "Maybe he just tired"

"Should we wake him up?"

"I will prepare breakfast for everyone" a calm and content voice of a man said.

"You should be the one who wake him up, Nat. You never been on his bad side…like ever"

Natasha gently shook her partner's arm. The blonde man started to stir and cracked his baby blue eyes open and saw the fiery red hair first.

"Are you alright, Steve?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just need some sleep" The captain answered tiredly.

Upon hearing his answer, the others left him alone but not Natasha who knew him better than anyone. She examined him closely.

"Was something bothering you, Steve?"

He looked at her and saw her piercing green eyes stared into his souls. He knew that look very well so he didn't lie to her.

"Nightmare. It keep haunting me this past week. I couldn't sleep so I went down here. I just sleep for two hours."

"Then get back to sleep"

His eyes flashed with fear when she said that. "Stupid dream." He muttered with shaking voice.

Natasha felt something inside her was tumbling down. She never saw her captain be this vulnerable. She lifted his head up and let him sleep with his head on her laps.

_She will shielded him, she will protected him._

"It's alright, Steve. Everyone has a nightmare too." She consoled him and kissed his forehead.

He held her hand tightly and didn't let it go even when he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Steve slept for a couple hour more until Tony walked in and called his name loudly.

"Capsicle! Wake up It's your birthday!"

Steve startled from his slumber. Natasha glared at the billionaire for waking up her partner. Steve curled himself tighter and refused to open his eyes.

"Cap, I'm throwing you a party!"

"Nooo, Stark" Steve replied tiredly.

"Leave him alone, Stark or I will kill you on his behalf" Natasha interrupted and gently rubbed her partner's arm to help him got back to his sleep.

Tony backed out as he saw Steve looked extremely tried and Natasha who was about to kill him in split second.

The others set up everything for the party. The loud noise and people yelling didn't wake the captain up.

When it was 5 pm, Natasha decided to wake him up and help her partner get ready for his birthday party. When he came down, he was in shock after saw what his friends were preparing for him.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted at the same time.

The confetti fall from the ceiling onto Steve and Natasha. Thor gave Steve a big hug followed by Tony and Clint and Bruce which it became a group hug. After the boys released their captain. It's the girls turn.

Pepper kissed Steve's cheeks. Betty and Bobbi just gave him a lightly hug. Jane and Darcy were hugging him tightly (For Darcy, this was something she really wanted to do for a long time)

Natasha was the last to hug him. He held her tight and buried his head on her shoulder. Natasha patted his back and kissed both of his cheeks. Tony snapped the picture for taunting Natasha in the future.

"Happy Birthday Steve" She whispered.

"Thank you"

"Alright! No more touchy feeling. It's time for party!" Tony shouted.

The guests Tony had invited finally arrived and Natasha could see that Steve was very uncomfortable around people he didn't really know. Tony introduced six supermodels to the captain.

Chaos indeed erupted inside Stark tower. Tony ran this show, not Steve. Techno music was blaring loudly. Steve slipped out of the living room without nobody notice. He went to his bedroom to avoid all the noise and the women that chasing after him.

"Where's Steve?" Clint yelled over the loud music. "It's almost cake time"

"I don't know" Bruce answered.

"I'll find him" Natasha volunteered and went on in the search for the super soldier.

She knew he would have hid himself in his bedroom. He probably sleeping.

"JARVIS could you override the lock code for me?"

"_Yes, Agent Romanoff_"

The door opened and she walked right in. Steve was sleeping on the bed.

"Go away, Stark" He hissed.

"Steve, its cake time"

He startled and sat up straight because it was Natasha' voice.

"I don't want to, Nat" He said. Sadness clouded his eyes. "I really don't. Can we just hide here?"

Natasha sat on the bed and looked at her partner. He put his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him loosely.

"It's your birthday, soldier boy. We been through a lot of troubles to throw you this party"

"You shouldn't have to. I never want a birthday party"

"Just went down there, eat some cake and you can come back here"

Natasha can felt her partner shaking his head so she cupped his face and looked right into his sleepy blue eyes.

"Can we just stay here quietly…just the two of us?" His voice was almost begging. "I don't know those people. My last two birthday was just you and me and it turn out perfectly fine. I don't need those people. I need only my family."

Natasha lost her words. She didn't know what to say with a vulnerable Steve in front of her. Nightmare must had a really bad effect on him.

"Steve"

"Yes"

"I want you to do something for me"

"You don't need to ask, Nat. Just say it and I will do anything for you" He murmured back.

"I want you to go down there. Blow the candle, eat the cake and you can come back here. I promise you one thing that I will not leave your side."

Steve slowly got up from the bed and let Natasha took him downstairs. They sneaked back in the party without no one noticing.

"Found him!" She announced.

"Cake times!" Clint shouted eagerly.

Thor and Jane bring the birthday cake in front of Steve who still held Natasha's hand. Everyone in the party sang a birthday song. Steve made his wishes before blew off the candles.

And just as Natasha promise, she never left his side and led him back to his bedroom. They still heard the party going on but it didn't about Steve anymore.

"Thank you, Nat" He spoke quietly.

"I got something for you" She said and handed a present to him.

He accepted it and ripped of the paper wrap before open the box. Inside it was an entire set of knitting clothes with his theme color. A red, white and blue scarf, a blue hat, a red sweater with a white star in the middle.

"Wow! Thank you, Nat." He said. "I really love it"

The spy's smile widen upon hearing that her partner like the present. She knitted it all every time he was away on his mission, when she was worried about him not coming back. Knitting helped took her mind away from her partner.

The explosion outside the window erupted and it took their attention. The firework displayed marvelously outside his window.

"I love firework" She said and walked over to the window.

"It's fourth of July after all" He replied and joined her side.

"And you guys having a private party without inviting us"

The voice startled both. They turned and saw their teammates along with their significant others at the door.

"You can't keep Capsicle all to yourself today, Red" Tony said with a smirk and pretend to be jealous. "You have him all to yourself every day, wasn't that enough?"  
"No, it's not enough" The spy replied playfully. Steve blushed lightly.

"What's about the party downstairs?" Steve interjected.

"Well, the party was dead like two hours ago so I send everyone home" Tony told and shrugged his shoulder. "And the birthday boy doesn't like being in the crowd"

"So we decided to have a private little party" Pepper continued.

"Family only" Bruce finished.

And Steve allowed himself to give a happiest smile of the day to his friends.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think about vulnerable Steve? Do you like it or not? Is it to intense or too emotional? Because the next chapter would be more of it.**

**- One more thing, when did you guys start to ship Romanogers? for me, the moment he protect her with his shield and ship them so hard since then.**

**- As always, critic, advice and review are greatly appreciated!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 !**


	14. Safe & Sound

**A/N: The last two chapters received the most review I ever got. Thank you very much guys! I can't stop smiling I'm literally bouncing around. Love my readers so much. **

**I love hearing how you guys feel about each chapters, please continue leaving review so i could know that i'm on the right track**

**Avengers101, Destined627, G-Man82, MESPX13, Widow bite, LadyLuck, Widow306, Immy01, lolz123, CAMILLE JONES, lauralina, Purple Pixie5 and Guests : Thank you so much for your positive review and told me how much you like it! I'm truly happy right now and really appreciated it. I will keep a good work **

* * *

**14 : SAFE & SOUND**

"Cap, Are you ready?" Tony asked and put his Ironman helmet on.

"Yeah yeah, I was born ready, Stark" Steve replied and walked to the hatch. "Mockingbird, find a safe spot to land and if anything come to your direction—"

"Take them down, I know."

"That's my girl!" Clint proudly said.

"Let's do this!" Ironman shouted and flew out of the jet.

Steve and Clint jumped off the plane and ran into the massive group of enemy. Their mission is to eliminate or capture potential test subject to the new variant of Extremis as well as destroy the facility.

"Stark! Do you have a visual of the test subject?" Steve asked.

"Negative! Still scanning the perimeter and building." Ironman replied. "The building has a lot of blind spot, cap. You and Barton better be careful when yo—"

**Boom!**

An explosion from the missile sent Ironman to the ground. Steve can heard Tony groaned from his comm.

"Barton—"

"I can handle this!" Clint answered and shot the arrows rapidly.

Steve sprinted over to where Tony was laying on the ground. The captain kneeled down beside his friend. The Ironman suit had some scratch on it and Steve could tell that Tony would be really pissed.

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah, that freakin' missile just knock me out" The billionaire replied before got up on his feet. "This is my new suit!"

"Guys! Get your asses here NOW!" Clint interjected.

Tony grabbed Steve and flew to Clint's location. The archer took down most of the enemy but one still remain. The test subject who his body was glowed orange from extreme heat inside.

Ironman, Captain America and Hawkeye were now facing one of the extremely dangerous foe.

"I fought with them once, this time should be pretty easy." Tony said cockily. "We would probably go home without scratch."

"Said a man who wear an Iron suit." Clint sarcastically replied.

"Focus" Steve interjected.

The test subject charged into them without fear and the fight was just began.

* * *

"I just said you should use your high energy laser from the start!" Steve yelled at the man next to him.

"Gotta agrees with cap, Stark" Clint said quietly. "The fight will end much sooner."

"What's the fun in that?"

The archer and the soldier shook their heads. Tony just wanted to fight a little longer to get a full analysis on the test subject. Steve walked directly to his room to take a shower. He just forgot one thing that he needed to do.

When he came back to his bedroom, he saw a figure with fiery red hair sat on his bed, staring with her piercing green eyes.

"You going to make a hole on my face, if you keep staring like that"

"Turn around, Steven" She demanded.

He complied. Natasha saw only a small scratch on his back and a small burn that didn't look serious.

"You should not be paranoid every time I came back from a mission"

"I can't do that. You always put yourself in harm way. What if one day you didn't come back?"

"I will always return"

"I said '_What if_'"

"Then…" He pulled the chain with two set of dog tags on his neck out before gave her one of it. "It always two of them and this one is yours. I will come back to get it from you every time I have been on a mission"

His deep blue eyes locked with her beautiful green orbs.

Natasha hugged him and rest her head on his chest. "You better keep your promise."

"Yes, ma'am"

They kept locking their eyes a little while longer before Natasha broke it first and changed the subject.

"You should open Stark's gift. He has been asking whether you like it or not"

"I knew him too damn well to know that it must be some kind of prank inside that box"

"No, it's not a prank. It's your birthday gift."

Natasha gave a mysterious smile to a very confusing Steve before walked out of his room.

* * *

**"STARKKK!"** A voice boomed from upstairs.

Steve emerged in the kitchen with a box of something in his hands. When Tony saw it, his famous smirk appeared.

"I see you finally open my gift, even I gave it to you two weeks ago."

"Is this some kind of jokes?" Steve asked, eyebrows frowned and when he saw the looks of Tony face. He had a horrible realization. "Is this a porn collection of yours?"

Bruce and Clint burst into laughter. Clint laugh so hard that he fell from his chair and was about to fainted due to lack of oxygen. Tony, on the other hand, looked stunned by that question.

"No— It's not a porno, you prev" Tony rolled his eyes and took the box from Steve's hand before opened it in front of the men. "It's Scarlett Johansson's movie"

Steve picked up a random Blu-ray box and saw the actress on the cover of it. He was stunned when he saw her face.

The captain stumbled to find a word. "She was— she—Is she?"

"Yeah, I know, buddy. She looks goddamn like our little red!"

"Is this some kind of jokes again?" Steve repeated his question again. "They could not be this much alike"

"Cap, you gonna love her movies" Clint said. "Why don't we have a movie marathon today?"

"Legolas, that is the best idea you ever have!"

The boys gather around the giant TV in the living room. Tony told them to pick one movie and they will watch it together. Clint picked '_The Perfect Score_'. Thor picked '_The Prestige_'. Bruce selected '_The Island_'. Steve wasn't sure but he picked 'The Nanny Diaries' and the last one was Tony with a smirk as he selected '_Don Jon_'

Thor and Steve was the only two that watch with excitement. For Steve, to see a woman who resemble his partner was pretty amazing. The actress even had a dazzling green eyes just like Natasha.

When it came to the movie '_Don Jon_', Steve snatched the remote control and stopped it after only 5 minute. Tony yelled at the captain and the argument began.

"It's a very good movie! I promise" Tony vowed.

"And I should just took your word, Stark" Steve fired back. "It's not even close to a good movie!"

"You only watch it for 5 minute. You cannot judge it by just 5 minutes"

"Yeah cap, give it a try" Clint backed Tony because he wanted to watch it too.

Thor and Bruce only nodded in agreement. Steve gave up and resumed the movie. They sat there and watching to the part that Barbara Sugarman and Jon was at her apartment's door. Steve' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god! Did you guys watching porn?!" A female voice boomed.

Tony threw a remote control and Blu-ray box into Steve's hand. The boys froze in their spot before they all stood up awkwardly. Natasha was standing behind them with a disgust face. As she looked at Steve who still holding the boxes and remote control, she covered her eyes and turned away.

"I can't even look at all of you right now!"

"It's not what it looks like, Natasha" Steve spoke up and dropped everything in his hands.

"Then, what are you guys doing exactly?" She asked again, arm folded, a very demanding gesture.

"Just help Capsicle keep up with movies" Tony answered.

"What are you watching?"

"Scarlett Johansson's movie" Bruce said. "This one is _Don Jon_"

"Cap here has a big crush on her" Tony teased jokingly

Steve blushed "I didn't have a crush on her!" He corrected, almost yelling at the billionaire.

"What! You are basically drooling, cap"

"I'm not!"

"You loveeee Scarlett"

"No, I don't! Tasha help me out here"

But the spy kept giggled at him rather than helped him. Steve was deeply blush.

"I can invite her to our next charity gala. She would want to meet you"

Steve silenced for the next five minutes of Tony teasing him nonstop. The others wasn't helpful either until Natasha told them she want to watch the movie too but must change the movie or else she will burn the entire set of the movies.

"That's not necessary, Red" Tony surrendered and handed a remote control.

Natasha smirked and popped down on the couch, grabbed a popcorn bowl. Her boys took their seat and Steve sat down next to her.

The spy leaned her body against his warm one. Steve stiffened up but soon relaxed at the familiar touch of her.

Nobody missed that and they all smiled to themselves.

* * *

Natasha went on the mission earlier that morning before anyone woke up. Steve also went to SHIELD with Tony. Fury summoned them to form a team for their next mission. The director had a list of candidate for them, agency top agents. Steve will be the team leader and Stark will be his second in command.

Agent Sitwell delivered a mountain of file contained each agent information which Tony told him to deliver everything to Stark Tower.

"15 agents, Fury must have something big for us" Steve said as he read the file of Agent Lawrence.

"Yeah. Better be good. I really don't want to leave Pepper." Tony replied and when he looked up, he saw Steve staring at him. "I know. She is safe here with Bruce and Thor and JARVIS"

Steve went back to reading and examining the data. Tony had JARVIS listed every information and critical details.

"Who do you got so far, cap?" Tony asked as he saw Steve noted down some name already. "JARVIS, please make a profile display of everyone that Capsicle selected"

"_Yes, sir_"

"You, me, Nat, Thor, Sam Wilson, and Adrian Wade" Steve read out the names. "I really want Bobbi as a pilot but Clint would probably take her on his own mission too."

"When do we have to submit the list?"

"Within two days"

"You selecting three more and I will pick the rest"

Both men nodded in agreement and back to their file again.

* * *

"ARGGGGGG!" The painful scream echoed in the bedroom of Captain America.

Steve's eyes wide open. He was panting and covered with sweat. Tears ran down from his deep blue eyes that displayed pain and sorrow. His heart was beating fast it almost went out of his chest.

"_Are you alright, Captain Rogers?_" JARVIS asked.

"I'm fine, JARVIS. Just a nightmare" The captain replied and got up from his bed.

"_I have been monitoring your brain activity while you were asleep, sir. Since you have a nightmare in past two weeks, the activity has been increasing every day and it effects directly with your nightmare._"

"Thank you for the analysis, JARVIS. It's getting worse every time I sleep."

"_You should talk to someone, sir_"

"I will"

How could the nightmare keep coming back like this? His body yearned for some rest but the moment he drift into the slumber, nightmares will just pop back.

It's getting worse. This time, the pain was too real, too painful and he felt like his heart was crushing inside.

He went downstairs, tried to do something to keep his mind away from the old painful memories. He laid down on the couch after finish reading two agents' profile.

Steve closed his eyes and hoped that there will be no Peggy, Bucky, or plane clashed popped into his dream.

* * *

Natasha just came back from her mission in Haiti and Fury will send her on a mission again tomorrow. When she entered the living room, she heard a painful groan. The spy got her guns ready and walked over to the source of the voice.

In front of her was a sleeping Steve Roger but he didn't look like he had a good sleep at all. He curled himself and he was shaking and let out a quite groan. He must had a nightmare again.

"Steve, wake up" She said and shook his body.

Her captain instantly got up. His eyes widen and his face covered with sweat. Natasha put her guns away and sat next to him.

"What's happened and why are you sleeping here?"

"Nightmare again"

"About what?"

"Wars, my friends, Red skull, Bucky, and…Peggy" When he said the last name, Natasha could notice his eyes filled with agony. "I wished it would just stop"

Natasha pulled him to a hug and tried to console him with words and touch. She rubbed his back and arm before holding his hand tight.

"Everything gonna be fine, okay? You are with me now, Steve." She whispered "Just try going back to sleep"

Steve leaned back on the couch and Natasha followed him. He held her tight with his strong arms, afraid of having a nightmare again.

* * *

"Cap, Wake up!"

Steve opened his eyes and sat up right away. He saw the two genius standing over him.

"What are you doing here, Rogers?" The billionaire started. "You are sleepwalking, aren't you?"

Much of everyone surprise, Steve only replied "I just couldn't sleep"

"Whatever" Tony muttered before walk to the cupboard and pulled out a box of pop tart.

Mjölnir flew pass the billionaire only one inch and Tony immediately dropped the box.

"The pop tart is mine, Stark!" The god boomed.

"Unbelievable" Tony murmured and found something else to eat.

Pepper wasn't wake up yet. Jane was in New Mexico. The only available chef was still in sleepy state. Steve looking around the room and could not find Natasha.

Thor noticed the sadness in his captain's eyes so he brought Steve his own pop tart, hoping it might cheer him up.

"Lord Steven, you seem down. You can have my delicious pop tart. It always help with my mood" The god offered with his full smile.

"Thank you, Thor" Steve said and accept the breakfast.

Steve ate his breakfast in silent. His mind wandered.

_Where is Natasha?_

* * *

When Natasha returned from her mission, she found her partner sat at the exact same place she left him in the morning. She tried to tip toe upstairs but he spoke up first.

"You should leave a note or something"

"Why should I do that?" She asked back and walked to the couch.

His baby blue eyes looked up at the woman in front of him. "At least I knew where you were going"

"Steve Rogers, Are you keeping tap on me?"

Steve blushed "So I could know my team members where about"

Natasha knew there was something more than that and Steve was worried about her. She sat down next to him and noticed that sweat covered his face again.

"Trouble sleeping again?"

"Same stupid dreams"

This time, she immediately stood up and pulled her partner up from his seat. She led him to his bedroom and let him sleep using her laps as his pillow. Steve tried to slow his heart beat and tried to relax. Before he close his eyes, he murmured

"You should at least told someone where you were going"

"Are you worried about me that much, Rogers?"

"Yeah…very…much"

Natasha looked at her partner as he slept soundly. His breath was steady and he looked almost…peaceful.

Known only to JARVIS, the AI that run this building observed everything closely and it knew that the only times Steve didn't have any nightmare was when he's with Natasha.

Because his subconscious knew, with her and her soft embrace, he was safe.

* * *

**A/N : I just try to slow the story down. Hope it's not too boring. I just want to explore a vulnerable side of Steve and how much he need his partner.**

**- The Scarlett's movie part is just need to add it. hahaha It's actually inspired by one of my favourite story_ 'Chris Crush'_ by ym4yum1 ****(Hope I didn't offended you, my friend) **It is about Nat having a crush on Chris Evans and watching it with Steve. I made a little twist to change it into Steve watching Scarlett's movie. I think it would be really funny  


**- Well, Drama Alert! ****__****Next Chapter: Natasha** replacement!


	15. Abandoning

**A/N: This is the hardest chapter so far! It took me almost a week to finish it. Hope you guys like it!**

**ym4yum1, MysticFantasy, Avengers101, immy01, Widow306, MESPX13, CAMILLE JONES , Koala35, Widow bite, and guests : Thank you for your reviews! I love to wake up to a review notification in my phone from your guys! Your reviews are the best motivation for me.  
**

**For those who favorite and follow my story, thank you so much! Please leave your review so I can know how you feel about each chapter. **

* * *

**15 : ABANDONING**

It's all start when Fury introducing the young and beautiful agent, Sharon Carter, to Steve. Fury thought it was the best for the captain to have a chance to talk to Peggy's niece and clarify everything that he doubt.

Steve and Natasha were sitting in the meeting room at the Triskellion. Fury summoned only two Avengers.

"Do you know what this is about?" Natasha whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe another mission"

The Black Widow was about to reply but Fury entered the room with someone behind him.

"Captain Rogers, I would like you to meet someone." The director told and revealed the woman behind him. "This is Sharon Carter or Agent 13"

Steve stood up and shook hands with Sharon. Steve was in shock. This was one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen indeed. His eyes sparkled like he never did before. Sharon Carter had something that capture his attention since she made an entrance.

His immediate reaction caused Natasha to fold her arms unconsciously and looked at the woman with a murderous glare.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" He said and gave her his charming smile.

"Me too, Captain Rogers" Sharon replied.

"Well, I will leave you two to get acquaintance" Fury said and turned to his number one spy "Romanoff with me. We have a mission to discuss"

Steve looked at his partner and she looked at him too. He could tell that she doesn't want to leave him alone with a woman he just met. His blue eyes followed Natasha until she disappeared from his sight.

"You and Agent Romanoff were very close, I assume"

"You can say that. She is the only female friend I have in the Avengers Tower and well, we are partner for two years."

"Fury told me that you knew my aunt back in the 40's" Sharon tried to get to the point.

She had been told not to engage in casual small talk with the captain unless she want to fall madly in love with him. Hills told her. Her female coworkers at SHIELD also told her the same thing.

Captain America was just charming and no girl could resist him. To the point that, from the rumor, even the fearsome Black Widow became more girly if the good captain was around.

"Is this why Fury want me to meet you?"

"He say you are looking for some answer too." Sharon replied. "And I'm your only connection to your past"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better before we discuss a very personal issue."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not the one who… you know…just talk and talk to someone whom I just met ten minutes ago" Steve explained, tried very hard not to make a fool of himself in front of her. "And it would be more comfortable for us to— _get acquaintance_"

"Couldn't agree more"

"Agent Carter-"

"Just call me Sharon, please" She interrupted. "And do you mind if I call you Steve"

"Not at all" He said. "What I'm about to say is that I have a lot question to ask you"

"Me too, Steve How about we have a lunch together?"

"Sound great"

_And that was the beginning of all this madness._

* * *

They did have a wonderful lunch that day and it left Natasha with all the strange feeling she never experienced before.

She watched as they getting acquaintance. Sharon even managed to get Steve to laugh and give her a gently smile. No female in this entire world can do this within one day.

_Well, except for her_, Natasha Romanoff, who earned all of that within the moment they met.

She wasn't personally knew Sharon Carter but heard a lot about this young agent. Natasha was a spy after all, she must know everything. Sharon was on her way to become one of the top agent and received a lot of praises from Director Fury. She had a very impressive skill set but yet lack of field experience when compare to the Black Widow.

Steve then continued to spend his time with Sharon on and off working hours. He even asked her to have _a friendly outing_ with him.

They were getting closer and closer, too close that certain spy didn't like it at all. Steve spent less time with Natasha. Steve took Sharon out to a quiet place just to take about Peggy. He just wanted to make sure that she had a good life after he was clash into the ice.

At first, Peggy grieved over his death. She took some time to move on, finding new love but one thing she never stop was her love for Steve Rogers. He smiled sadly after hearing about this from Sharon.

She held his hand, hoped it will help console him somehow.

"I glad to hear that. She was my first love and first love tend to stick that way"

"If she still here, she would want you to move on and find someone you love and let go of Auntie"

"Easier to say than do, ma'am"

"I have something for you" She mentioned and reach into her bag before pulled a box out "Auntie would want you to have it"

Steve opened the box and found his photo from the 40's. The photo of him and the Commandos, Him and Dr. Abraham Erskine, Howard Stark, Peggy and him, and most important of all his picture in the training camp before the serum.

"She put this picture on her end tables. I saw her looking at it every time she was alone in her bed room." Sharon told. "She kept it close to her when she was sad"

Steve smiled fondly at young woman. "Thank you, Sharon. It means a lot to me"

"No problem, Steve" She squeezed his hand and looked into his deep blue eyes. "And one more thing Auntie want you to keep it"

She pulled out a set of dog tags. Steve's eyes went wide as he saw his original dog tags.

"It was her most prized procession."

Steve pulled Sharon into a hug which she returned it shyly and rubbed his back.

After his outing with Peggy's niece, Steve went back to the tower and found his friends standing in the living room, waiting for him with a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Well well well Rogers seem like you have a pretty good evening" Tony started.

"What are you implying, Stark?"

"You are dating Sharon Carter!" The billionaire said loudly.

Thor gave Steve a biggest hug. The god always overly joyed upon hearing good news.

"Lord Steven, we must celebrate! Lady Carter is indeed one of the fairest maiden in Midgard"

"Umm Thor…my back"

"Sorry, friend" The god put Steve down.

"How did you guys know…?"

"It's all over the news!" Clint replied, didn't even try to hide his excitement.

The archer turned on the television and they all saw the news and picture of Captain America and a mysterious girl holding hand and hugging.

_And then the rumor spread like a fire burn down the forest._

* * *

At SHIELD, everyone knew that Captain Rogers was off limit even he was still single. He was off limit because Natasha Romanoff didn't like it when people try to touch her stuff especially her partner. They all feared the wrath of the Black Widow and tried their best to stay away from the good captain.

But then Sharon Carter came around and befriended with the Captain. She was the first woman in SHIELD that successfully get close to Steve Rogers, not to mention that she even make the front page with him.

The rumor was soon spread, everyone was talking and gossiping about this, the love triangle between Captain America, Agent 13 and the Black Widow.

Everyone saw the furious Black Widow, seriously, she had been in a very bad mood everyday since Captain Rogers was introducing to Sharon Carter. Everyone tried to dodge the wrath of the Black Widow by stay in a five meters radius away from Natasha.

The bet soon became popular among SHIELD agents, every level of clearance. Iron man and Hawkeye were accepting the bet from everyone but kept it low profile. They both knew if Natasha or Steve found out, they will be a dead man.

Everyone started to compare the Black Widow with Agent 13. Most of them all said that Sharon is way better than Natasha. Natasha Romanoff was dark and mysterious while Sharon Carter was the opposite. Agent 13 had the look and style that more likely to be the kind of girl for the good captain more than Natasha.

Yeah, Sharon Carter was a type of girl that every man would fall for. She was tall, had perfect figure, blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a very long pair of legs.

This was the first time Natasha Romanoff feeling bad about herself. Her confident dropped to zero, the more she heard the rumor, the more she saw Steve walking around with Sharon next to him.

_This was bad, very bad._

* * *

Her teammates were not helping her either. The boys started to notice Steve constantly disappeared and returned to the tower after the sunset. The way he kept mentioning about Sharon Carter and the things they did together.

Tony constantly asked Steve about his date with Sharon, and Clint, _that traitor_, was there to help Stark finished the sentence.

Clint and Tony just wanted to witness Natasha reaction to this matters and the fact that she wasn't Captain America's favorite girl anymore.

They found it the most enjoyable things to do. They needed and had been looking for the right button to push and the button by the name of '_Sharon Carter_' just does it trick, every time.

Natasha lose her cool every time. She always put on a fake smile and dead eyes when it came to this topic.

"How was your date with Sharon yesterday?" Tony asked.

The question made the spy who sat at the love seat near by the window rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. _Here we go again_

She thought she didn't have to hear about this matters today but somehow everyone in this freaking tower just have the same level of curiosity.

To everyone surprise, Steve replied without any hesitation. "Actually, we do have a really good time yesterday. We went to Central Park and just…you know…talked"

"Sound like a really boring date" Tony rolled his eyes. "Did you guys kiss?"

Steve frowned. "No! Why would I do that?"

"Well, Rogers. She obviously likes you _a lot_ and you are Captain America. You can get any girl that you want. You don't even have to ask, you just took"

"Woman is not only a one night stand like you always treat them back in…um…your days"

Tony shrugged his shoulders "Do you have a feeling for Sharon?"

"I don't know. We connected in a certain level but it's a long run. I don't know the future but maybe it's possible…I don't know"

Natasha frowned and she didn't like what Steve just say. To be sure, she needed to gathers more information from Sharon's side.

Don't get her wrong, she was not a stalker but _she was an investigator._

* * *

Her vent climbing skill was not far behind Clint Barton. She was a master spy after all. She knew every vent route in the Triskellion and the Helicarrier.

But it was pre-occupied by a certain archer.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tasha?"

"What are you doing here, Clint?"

"It's my vent. I can do whatever I want" The archer replied. "Answer my question, Nat"

"Spy training"

"You mean spying on Sharon"

"I give you ten seconds before I consider leave you bleed to death in your precious vent!"

"Geezzzz, you got scarier every day." He muttered but crawled away.

After Clint was disappeared, Natasha began her spying on Sharon Carter. Agent 13 was in the breaking room with her friends and they were talking about her relationship with Steve.

"Well, Sharon tell us more about you and Captain Rogers"

"There is nothing to talk about" Sharon denied but her cheeks blushed.

"Don't deny it! You even make a front page with him" Agent Chan said. "From the picture, it was pretty intimate"

"You hugged the Captain!" Agent Lewis exclaimed.

"When will you plan to...you know...have him on the bed with you"

Natasha seriously wanted to strangle Agent Chan who ask that question but she remained calm and took her focus back to the conversation.

"No, Monica...Steve is a perfect gentleman and he will not do such thing"

"But he is _Captain Freaking America_ and you are the only one who have a chance to be this close to him!"

"Why am I the only one?"

"Woman who dare enough to ask Captain Rogers out will have to handle with Agent Romanoff's wrath"

"I thought she and Captain Rogers are just friend. Did they...?" Sharon curiously asked.

"No, they aren't not dating. The black widow just doesn't like it when people touch her stuff"

"He is single so it's a fair game anyway" Agent Lewis noted. "You will go after Captain Rogers, right?"

"He is something special and not someone to easily let go"

_That's it_. Natasha had heard enough of these young agents.

Natasha dropped from the vent to the corridor. She heard the door open and quickly turned to see Steve walked out from his office. The good captain was reading a file in his hands and didn't notice Natasha as he walked pass her.

Natasha caught her breath, she suddenly stopped breathing and turned to look at her partner who still not noticed her.

_Why is he need to be that perfect?_

Natasha headed to the cafeteria, luckily there wasn't much agent in here so she can had a quite moment to herself. Agent Sitwell walked in and handed her a file for her to analyze.

The spy still heard everyone gossiped about her but she pretended not to hear and someone she didn't want to talk to was standing in front of her.

Sharon Carter who gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey! Agent Romanoff, Do you know where was Steve?"

"I don't know" Natasha shortly replied. She could feel that everyone watching them. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you and Captain Rogers are best friend…"

"Sharon!" A familiar voice called the blonde woman.

Steve was standing at the cafeteria entrance.

"Excuse me"

Natasha just gave a nod and looked as Sharon walked away with Steve who put his hand on her lower back.

_Damn it!_ Her spy instinct got the best of her.

_And then all hell was broke loose._

* * *

Natasha got up from her seat and followed them. She needed to see what they were doing together for real, to assess a possibly of her partner romantically involve with Sharon Carter.

She saw the two of them having a conversation in the hallway. The spy hid herself around the corner to observe and eavesdrop. She heard something about replacement.

She saw Steve smiled fondly at the woman in front of him. A very rare smile that he limited his use to certain someone only.

Certain someone was her.

"I would love to have you on my team, Sharon"

Natasha clenched her fists with anger upon hearing those words came from her partner's mouth.

_Did he thinking about replace Sharon in her place as his partner?_

Steve better be prepare to answer a lot of question.

If he want Sharon Carter on his team, so be it. He will no longer have the Black Widow on his team anymore.

Natasha walked away with so many emotion filled within herself, too many emotion that it made her confuse what was the real feeling she actually had.

* * *

"Steve, I heard that you will go on a mission tomorrow."

"Yes, we will leave tomorrow at dawn." He answered "But I'm still looking for a replacement for Agent Erikson"

"I'm free tomorrow and it would be great to fight alongside Captain America. My auntie would be very proud of me" Sharon offered herself eagerly. "If that okay with you, Steve I would love to be on your team"

Steve smiled fondly at the woman in front of him. A very rare smile that he limited his use to certain someone only. Some part of Sharon reminded him of Peggy Carter. Sharon has the same strong will and determination of Peggy. Her blue eyes shined with enthusiasm as he locked his eyes with hers.

"I would love to have you on my team, Sharon"

Sharon broke a joyful smile and her eyes was filled with pure happiness.

"Thank you, Steve for giving such an opportunity" The blonde woman said. "This mean…I can be your partner?"

"No, actually Nat is my partner but she will be glad to have a female agent on board. You know, to talk about…girl stuff. She always complains about…drowning in…um…testosterone"

"You don't know how to talk to a woman, do you?"

The question hit him hard because it was the exact same question Peggy used to ask him.

"Well, the only woman I talk to the most is Natasha but somehow I still have a little problem."

"You're very cute, Steve"

The captain blushed. "Umm…Thanks but I gotta go and discuss something with Sitwell. Then again, see you tomorrow, Agent Carter."

* * *

"Sir, I would like to ask your permission to join Barton on his mission."

"Romanoff, Captain Rogers was specifically pick you for this mission."

"Barton need me to infiltrate the facility and draw the target out as well as gather intel, sir" Natasha explained. "Moreover, Captain Rogers's mission was to strike the terrorist camp. He got Ironman and Thor with him was more than enough."

Fury stared at his number one agent for a moment.

"Hills, Romanoff has been reassign. Brief her about the mission to Brazil with Hawkeye and Mockingbird."

* * *

**AN : What do you guys think about Nat going crazy about the whole Sharon things? How will Steve deal with his partner abandon him?**

**- As always, reviews, critic and advice are greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave anything that you want me to know!**

**- Did I told you lately that I love my readers so much?**


	16. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N: Guys! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! The last chapter just broke every record of this story.**

**lovenn, Avengers101, Muldoon22, lauralina, Widow306, immy01, MESPX13, DragonSlayer96, Midgardian Avenger, MysticFantasy, Koala35, EvelynHunters, Twilight-Narnia-Charmed, Destined627 and guests : Thank you for your review! It's really great that I could knew your feeling!  
**

**Well, let's hear it from Steve's side of the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**16 : I WON**'**T SAY I**'**M IN LOVE**

Steve and his team consisted of 15 best agents in SHIELD. They gathered on the runway, waiting for deployment. Tony, in his Ironman suit, and Sam Wilson were oversee the staff loading mission's gear onto the quinjet.

Steve was talking with Sharon and Thor until Marie Hills walked over to them.

"Captain Rogers, all of your team member are here. You are ready to deploy anytime you want" The agent informed.

"Hills Wait! Natasha isn't show up yet. We can't leave without her."

"She has been reassign captain"

"What?!"

"She will join Barton on his mission and you have more than enough agents to help you on this mission"

"But—"

"Director Fury's direct order, Captain"

Hills walked away, leaving Captain America confused. He still processed what's going on?

_Why did Natasha make such a decision?_

"What's happened, cap?" Tony asked.

"Nat has been resigned from this team to join Barton's" Steve replied, his eyebrows frowned.

"Why did Lady Natasha do such thing? Why did she forsaken us? Especially when she knew you want her to be on this team" Thor said.

"I do not know"

"Cap! Five minutes to take off!" Agent Wade shouted from the cockpit.

The captain led his team up to the quinjet but his mind still wondered about someone.

He made it perfectly clear that he need her on this team. He needed his partner with him.

_Why would she do that?_

"Cap, are you alright?" The soft voice brought Steve back from his deep thought.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sharon" Steve replied. "Look like you are going to be my partner for this mission"

* * *

**Morocco: Middle of Atlas Mountains**

It was a massive battle. The terrorists were anticipated this attack. The camp was fully fortified with all the best defense money can provide.

The moment they saw SHEILD quinjet. The anti-aircraft missiles were shot at them. Ironman and Thor needed to go out there and helped the team to land safely.

Steve was the first to run out from the quinjet and deflecting bullets for his teammates so they can find a cover for themselves.

_"Cap, I already took out the tanks and defense tower"_

"Thanks, Tony. Can you get to the other side of the camp and provide us with the best route to the HQ"

_"On it!"_

Captain America heard Ironman flew pass by as the ground team advanced. This camp was one of the stronghold that was well hidden. Agent 22 was the one who discovered this fortress. Steve fought alongside Sharon Carter but she never will take Natasha place.

Sharon didn't how to sync in the fight with Captain America like the Black Widow could do.

"Blake, Eaton and Carter take the left flank and secure that area!" Steve gave an order. "Wade, Fisher, Hunt and Jackson take the right. The rest of you with me"

The team separated and secured the perimeter around the main HQ building but the building was heavily guarded. Steve must sent someone in, small and flexible enough to fit though a small space.

"Nat!"

The silent was his answer as he called the woman on his mind.

"Nat!"

"She's not on this team, capsicle!" Tony reminded annoyingly "God! Get yourself together and stop thinking about your girl"

Half of Steve's face was hiding behind the mask and blood strain so his teammates couldn't see him blushing.

"Sharon, can you fit in those sewer?"

"I can try, Cap"

"Dismantle the defense system if you can"

Tony, Sam and Thor were creating a distraction for Sharon to sneak in the building. The three heroes flew around and waited for the Captain to give an order to strike.

Sharon sneaked in and hoped that she can get this job done the way the Black Widow could do with her eyes close.

But again, she was not the world most dangerous spy.

"SHIELD agent, huh? They were wrong to send you in here alone" One terrorist spoke up and pointed his gun at Sharon's head.

Everyone on this team all heard that.

"Agent 13 has been captured. Ironman, Falcon and Thor strike hard from the top! The others covering for me I will get in there"

Agent Wade blew the gate open for Steve to run into the main building. Steve saw at least 30 enemies standing in his way but they were no match with Captain America. Tony had sent him Sharon's location already.

Steve ran upstairs and saw Thor and Tony were already tried to rescue Sharon. Ironman shot a small bullet into the captor's head. She grabbed her guns and helped the heroes fought off the remaining terrorists.

Suddenly, Steve saw one man was aiming an RPG launcher at his teammate.

"Tony! Look out!"

Tony turned but it's too late. Steve jumped in the way and blocked the incoming RPG by using his shield. The explosion sent him flew out of the building 4 stories down.

Steve couldn't move himself,_ too much pain_.

Captain America decided to close his eyes and he saw his partner's piecing green eyes.

_"Steve! Stay with me, buddy!"_

That was the last thing Steve heard.

* * *

Pepper, Bruce and Betty were waiting for the quinjet from SHIELD to deliver Steve back to Stark Tower.

Fury informed the doctor that Steve was injured from his mission and the captain insisted he will stay at the tower's medical floor only.

Bruce already prepared everything for the surgery. Fury will send the medical team along with Steve, Tony and Thor on the quinjet. The doctor was studying Steve's condition.

And Bruce knew that it's going to be a painful surgery since anesthesia had no effect on the Captain.

"What's going on?" The voice came from behind. "Why are you guys look so serious?"

The three turned to see Natasha, Clint and Bobbi walked into the living room.

"We are waiting for Steve, Thor and Tony" Pepper told and inwardly debated whether she should told Natasha about Steve's injury.

But then Bruce added, "Steve was badly injured"

"What?!"

"He had to protect Sharon from the incoming RPG and the explosion sent him of the building." Betty explained.

The sudden change of the look on Natasha's face was noticed by everyone.

"Tony told me that she was trying to infiltrate the heavily guarded fortress and dismantle the defense system but she was captured. Tony, Steve and Thor went in to rescue her."

The guilty filled Natasha within second. She shouldn't left her partner in the hand of the young agent who doesn't have enough experience.

She let her emotion clouded her judgment and it almost cost her partner's life.

She had a lot to make up to him but he will be super upset with her for sure.

"He will not blame you, Natasha" Pepper consoled and patted the spy's shoulder. "He maybe upset but he will not blame you or hate you"

Natasha paced herself back and forth, waiting for Steve to return. Soon after, the quinjet had arrived and Bruce was hurried down to the medical bay. Everyone else was followed the good doctor.

When the elevator door opened, first thing Natasha saw was her partner covering in blood and charcoal dust. He was still alive but when she saw how painful he was, her heart sunk into the ground, drowning in an immense guilty for abandoning her partners when he needed her.

Tony and Thor had little scratches. Jane helped tend those wounds. Natasha was standing close to the surgery room's window, staring at her partner. Bruce began to pull fragments and shrapnel from the wounds on his legs.

The pain displayed on his face was too much for Natasha to just standing there doing nothing to help him.

The last time was the most painful. It was a huge wooden stick punctured through his right calf. Bruce was preparing to pull it out.

"We need your help to hold Steve still" Betty informed.

The first one to bolt in was Natasha who immediately grabbed her partner's hand. Steve was looking at her. His eyes was screaming pain and hurt.

Thor, Clint, and Tony helped hold Steve still when Bruce was about to pull the wooden stick off.

"Natasha, you hand—"Bruce said.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me"

Bruce pulled it out and it caused Steve to scream. His left hand grabbed the metal bar too tight that it practically crush in his grip but he didn't do anything but gently hold Natasha's hand.

From outside of the room, everyone could clearly saw the interaction between Natasha and Steve. The spy held her partner's hand and one arms wrapped his head and pulled it to her shoulder. Steve looked more relax with Natasha near him and distracted him from pain.

Right then, Sharon learned something. No one can took Natasha's place in Steve's life. It wasn't a chance of competition from the start, not even a slightest of chance. Captain America already has and always will has the Black Widow as his number one.

All of the captain's wounds were wrapped in a bandage. The team looked relief when they saw their captain still alive and began to recover.

"You will stay here until tomorrow, to keep your wound from exposure"

Steve just nodded and leaned back, still not letting go of Natasha's hand. Everyone wished the captain to get well soon and left the room.

Until there was only the spy left.

"Why are you abandon me, Natasha?"

"I'm so sorry, Steve"

"Erikson was badly injure from his last mission so I need to find a replacement." He explained even he didn't have to. "Sharon offered to take his place…"

_Damn you, Natasha._ The spy cursed herself for the misunderstanding.

"Why did you resign that very last minute?" His deep blue eyes kept staring at her beautiful green one. "I did told you I need you on my team."_ I need you, I need you with me_

"I—I thought that you would want to work with Sharon" She answered but didn't dare to look into his eyes. "I thought you want Sharon to be your partner"

"Sharon and I are just friend and she is the only one with the connection to my past. She is Peggy's niece and—"

Natasha threw herself into his embrace and held him close. Steve wrapped his arm around her loosely and ran his hand through her hair.

"I thought you like her. Maybe you want to spend your time with her" Natasha murmured from his chest.

"I didn't like her that way, Nat. We're just friend and she's not my type. If I am a guy from this century, I may like her but I'am from the 40's so…my type of girl would be a little different"

He could hear his partner giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that" She quietly said. "I thought I'm not your favorite anymore"

"You are my only choice, Nat. You're my only partner. You are my favorite."

Natasha smiled and snuggled closer to her partner, afraid of losing him.

* * *

Natasha woke up and became on high alert because she woke up in an unfamiliar place and there were arms wrapping around her midsection. She was about to use her skill on the one behind her but his warm embrace stopped her.

He was Steve, sleeping and holding her tightly.

Natasha tried to move but the minute she did that, arms held her tighter and Steve was stirring.

"Morning, Partner" He murmured near her neck.

"Sorry, I woke you"

"It's okay. I'm about to get up anyway" When he notice that she was about to get up from bed, he asked. "Where are you going?"

"SHIELD, they need me in today."

He let go of her immediately and watched as she stood up and walked toward the door. Suddenly, Steve decided to say something.

"Nat…" She turned but Steve lost his words, his eyes was pleading and begging,_ please don't go I really don't want you to go._

"I will be back soon" She promised.

* * *

Natasha was just finished debriefing with Fury and Hills. She was about to make it to the lounge area of the Triskellion when someone walked over to her.

Someone was Sharon Carter.

"Agent Romanoff, is it okay if I visit Captain Rogers today? As I'm the one who cause his injury"

"Of course, you can. Steve will be delighted to see you" Natasha replied sarcastically but the young agent didn't seem to notice it.

But Agent 13 could feel a murderous aura radiated from Natasha and it was very intimidating.

On the ways back to the tower, the two SHIELD agents didn't engage in any conversation. Sharon kept staring out of the window while Natasha fixed her eyes on the traffic.

Natasha parked her Ferrari inside the garage and led Sharon up to the medical bay of Stark Tower.

"Wait here" Natasha said before walked in to Steve's recovery room and reappeared to let Sharon in.

Agent 13 shyly walked into the room. Steve gave her soft smile like he didn't blame her about the injury. Sharon was relief but soon felt a little bit intimidated because of the redhead woman.

Natasha sat down on Steve's left lap and Steve automatically wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. Sharon could noticed the look in Steve's eyes when he was looking at the spy, the way Natasha touching Steve and holding his hand, her stare displayed extreme protectiveness but yet so soft and longing that Sharon didn't believe that it was from the deadliest assassin in the world.

The Black Widow really was very possessive when it's came to her things.

Her visit to Steve this time was going kind of well because Natasha was busy paying attention to Steve more than listen to their conversation. Steve let Sharon knew that he didn't blame her or anything.

"Well, it's time for me to go and let you have some rest" Sharon said. "Hope you get well soon, Captain Rogers"

"Thank you, Agent Carter"

"I will show you the way out" Natasha offered and led Sharon out of the room.

The two women were in silent until they got out from the elevator when Sharon decided to say something with Natasha.

"Congratulation, Agent Romanoff. You and Captain Rogers make a very adorable couple"

"No, Carter we are not-"

"Don't try to deny it. Everyone saw the same thing as I do. If you like him, you better act fast because you will not find anyone better than him" Sharon said "And if you do let him go, I will have my shot with him and I will make sure he's mine"

Natasha tried to keep her cool not to snap Sharon Carter in half.

Well, if the young agent dare to try, she will use any mean necessary to stop her.

* * *

Every one saw Natasha was inseparable from Steve since he came back from the last mission. She was afraid of losing him and she will not make the same mistake she once did.

It was too much that Pepper needed to talk to Natasha in private when she had a chance.

"Natasha, we need to talk about this" Pepper said.

The pregnant woman saw the spy was alone in the training room.

"About what?" The red head tried to play innocent and kept punching the dummy.

"You know what I'm talking about" Pepper sighed. "You and Steve! You were acting crazy when you found out that he invite Agent Carter to join the team"

The spy silenced and stopped her exercise before turning to Mrs. Stark.

"You even abandoned him, Natasha!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Steve, Pepper. He is my partner and I have to look after him"

"Natasha, chemistry between you and Steve is not something to be ignore or deny. It was right there from the start."

Natasha could feel a sudden hot on her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Steve is the best guy out there you can find"

Natasha took a seat next to Pepper "But Taylor make me feel— normal" she stumbled trying to find word to explain and not make a fool of herself "Like a normal person who isn't a superhero"

"And you said that Steve never make you feel that way?"

"Pepper, with Steve it's more than that— I feel like I'm safe with him" Natasha clarified. "But with Taylor, I don't have to worry that he might get kill or badly injure or put himself in harm way like Steve always does. I just can't handle that much stress"

Pepper smiled after hearing the confession before thought to herself

'_These two were in such denial about each other'_

"Just think about it Tasha, you can be you, Natasha Romanoff with Steve while you are Natalie Rushman with Taylor."

"You got a point"

"Can you just look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't date Taylor just to prove the point that you and Steve are not a couple?"

When that question left Pepper's mouth, the strawberry hair woman could see the change of emotion on Natasha's face and the spy was not quick enough to hide it.

"You can't keep them both on the hook, Natasha."

"I'm trying, Pepper. Trust me! I feel guilty enough for dragging them into this mess"

"You better choose, Romanoff" Pepper warned. "Or I will allow Tony to parade a hoard of supermodel to Steve"

* * *

Steve's wounds were healing fast, thanks to the serum in his body but Natasha was still on high alert every time Steve moved his body.

"Nat, I'm not gonna collapse" Steve reassured. "I'm fine"

"You are not fully recover" She said, looking at him worryingly. "And you still have a big hole in your right leg"

"Can you help me get up?"

Natasha helped Steve up and supported him as they walked into his bathroom. The spy stood still.

"Nat, I'm gonna be fine. You can wait outside"

Natasha sighed and walked out from the bathroom. She waited patiently until Steve came out from the bathroom.

"See, I'm fine." The captain said. "You don't need to be so protective of me"

Natasha blushed but quickly recovered and put on her trademark Widow face.

"I don't want to find a new partner so... Yeah I have every right to be so protective of you"

Steve can only smiled to his partner as Natasha sat next to him on his bed.

"I have something to show you" Steve said before reached for the box on the end table and handed to Natasha.

"What is it?" She asked

"Open it"

Natasha found a pile of old pictures. This must be from the war time.

"Sharon and I went out to talk about my past. She wanted to know more about her aunt and I want to know more about her life after I clash into the ice. That's why I have to spend a lot of time with her."

"Steve, you don't need to explain…it was my fault."

"I owed you an apology too. I guess I was caught up with the whole Sharon thing. I was clinging to my past that I forgot I already have a new life and it was time to let it go."

"Steve…you don't need…"

"I'm sorry that I didn't spend my time with you for the past couple weeks. I was acting like a jerk that neglected my partner's feeling"

"And your feeling toward Sharon?"

"Friendship, maybe. Romantically involve, no"

Natasha let out a big smile. "I'm glad to hear that" She said and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

He kissed on the top of her head and put his chin on her shot wavy locks.

"Nat.." Steve murmured "You do know that nobody can take your place, right? I will not let it happen. You're too important to me to let someone I barely know to take your place."

"I know…" The spy smiled and nuzzle her head against his sculpted chest. " I know, Steve"

* * *

"You should stop spying on them, Stark"

Tony was startled. He was in his lab and let JARVIS pulled up a surveillance feed from Steve's bedroom. The billionaire turned and saw his friends marching into his lab.

"No can do, Katniss. I bet a lot of money on this two, remember?" Tony said and got back to his spy mission.

"Those stupid bets will get you kill if Natasha find out that you snooping around her private life"

"Hey! You are betting on the same side with me, remember?!" Tony reminded.

"I gotta have to agree with Clint, Tony" Bruce quietly said. "You cross too many lines"

Clint and Bruce sat down on the couch in the corner of the lab. Thor was standing beside the billionaire.

"Well, if it make those two stop tiptoeing around the obvious, I will gladly do it even I might end up with twenty bullet holes" Tony defended himself and folded his arms. "Am I the only one who can't stand the suffocating cute things that they always did together?"

"Man of Iron is right." Thor spoke up for the first time. "Lady Natasha is very kind with Lord Steven than the rest of us"

"He has a soft spot for her too." Bruce added.

"See! We all agree that they are cute together and should be really hook up by…three months ago, right?"

The others just nodded in agreement.

"Tony, I don't think it gonna be that easy. They are both stubborn to admit anything, very stupid and naive when it come to their feeling toward another." Bruce pointed out. "One never had a real girlfriend before. Another one is like '_Love is for children_'. It is mission impossible"

"You have too little faith, my science bro" Tony said with gave his famous smirk to his science buddy "If one thing Natasha couldn't stand is when Steve meet a new girl who caught his attention immediately."

"Like a Sharon Carter's incident?"

"Yep!" The billionaire replied "And we just need to find a perfect candidate"

* * *

The moment Steve was fully heal and Bruce allowed him to get back in the field, Fury gave him and Tony another mission immediately. Much that Natasha would like to protest, she had to let him go.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" She said quietly as they were waiting for the quinjet at the helipad "Don't put yourself in harm way"

"Nat, you know I cannot make such promise"

"Just take care of yourself"

"I always will" He replied and kiss her forehead. "See you tonight"

Pepper was giving Tony hugs and kisses too. Even Tony wore his suit of armor that was almost impenetrable, she still worried that he might got injure but being Ironman's wife, she knew he will come back to her every time.

No matters what, Tony will find his way back to her.

Tony rolled his eyes after seeing the two lovebirds "Come on, Captain Spangles!"

Natasha let go of her partner. Steve gave her another kiss on the top of her head before walked to the quinjet with Tony.

"I'll will keep him safe, Red"

* * *

Steve and Tony did came back from the mission on time as they promised but Tony had to help support Steve's weight when they walked out from the elevator.

"You guys look like hell!" Clint greeted as he saw his friends.

"Thanks, Barton" Steve sarcastically replied.

"Odin bread! Lord Steven, you have bullet holes" Thor exclaimed. "My friend, you should hide those wounds before Lady Natasha see them"

"Why did Spangles need to hide, Point Break?"

"Lady Widow seem to be more worried about Lord Steven than the rest of us and she doesn't like it when he injured"

"Tony..help me to my room, please"

"You seriously not gonna hide, are you?"

"I'm seriously gonna hide, Stark" Steve replied. "And get Bruce to my room."

As they walked to the elevator, the spy emerged from nowhere with Pepper. Natasha gave both the soldier and the billionaire a deadly glare. Her face filled with anger when she saw her partner.

"Tasha, we do have an explanation" Steve tried to calm her down.

"Stark, get him the medical bay"

Even Tony complied with her command. The billionaire left Steve to face the wrath of Natasha alone.

Steve sat in silent and let his partner examined his wounds.

"Six bullet holes, seriously?"

"Tony was in danger"

"Damn it Steve! He is wearing an iron suit" Natasha practically yelled at her partner. "Even missile make a little scratch on his armor"

"**OUCH**!" Steve scream in pain because Natasha just pushed the bullet deeper into his wound.

"That's for trying to conceal your injury from me" She said before pulled it out harshly. "And that for putting yourself in harm way again"

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to upset you"

Natasha gave him a glare before bandaging all of his wound.

"Let's get you back to your room for some rest"

Natasha helped him got up and walked Steve to his room. Everyone saw how worried the spy is and smiled to one another. When Natasha finished tuck her partner into his bed, she went downstairs only to find Pepper was waiting for her with a grin on her face.

"And you said you are not in love with him" Pepper teased.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about a very protective/possessive Nat? And who do you think that will gave in their feeling first? Nat or Steve?**

**- Sorry, this chapter is very long because I feel like they needed to discuss about the misunderstanding and need to put in a confrontation between Nat and Sharon (as ****MysticFantasy suggested) **

**- Well, the Sharon thing ended, for now. Sorry if i didn't make Nat beat Sharon to dead. **

**- MysticFantasy : Sorry for not having the cat fight. I think I better save it for the real one that actually cause Nat to lose control**

**- As always, It is great to hear how you feel about each chapter so please leave review, critic, advice or suggestion. It will be greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter : _New member!_**


	17. New Member

**A/N: I'm back with an update! hehehe I just notice that you guys really don't like Sharon Carter as much as I am. **

**Koala35, G-Man82, Twilight-Narnia-Charmed,immy01, DragonSlayer96, MysticFantasy, Destined627, Avengers101, jen, captain widow101 and guests : Thank you so much from your review! It's always made my day when I saw your review!**

**New follower of my story: Welcome to this crazy long rid. Thank you for giving this story a chance. I am intend to keep up a good work for all of you**

**Well, time to reveal the new member. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**17 : NEW MEMBER**

"Gentleman, I have a mission for you." Fury stated as he walked into the conference room of the helicarrier,

Steve, Tony and Thor were sitting in there. Hills handed them a file contained information about their mission.

"We need the commander and the biggest guns but the mission is not that hard to require Banner to hulk out"

"Fury, you know that it's almost my wife due date"

"Yes, Stark I am well aware of that" The Director replied. "Which is why this is your last mission and you will not be given any assignment from SHIELD in two years unless we really need you"

"Fair deal" Tony said and opened the file.

"You will leave to Louisiana within two hours"

Soon as Fury left the room, Tony stood up and called his wife immediately.

"Hey! Sweetheart, Fury needs me on the mission."

* * *

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Betty were keeping Pepper Company. Darcy and Jane were on an errand and will be back within one hour.

It's almost Pepper's due date. Bruce asked everyone to stay close to the pregnant woman in case some emergency situation did happen.

Tony was on a mission so the girls tried to distract Pepper from thinking about her husband. Natasha and Bobbi brought a full spa package to the tower. Jane and Darcy cooked some exotic meals while Bruce and Betty kept their close eyes on every move of the pregnant woman.

And Clint kept his distant by hiding on his nest to '_observe_'everything from faraway which could be translate to he was afraid of Pepper's pregnancy hormones.

The archer once provoked Pepper's rage and almost got himself kill.

"Clint!" Pepper called out. "I'm in a good mood today. You can come down here and watch the movie with us"

The archer slowly came down from his nest but sat at a faraway armchair. The girls chose a chick flick as always. This time was '_PS. I love you_'

And half way through the movie, Pepper started to feel something and put her hands on her stomach.

"Bruce, I think my water just broke"

Every head snapped to the pregnant woman. The doctor rushed to her side immediately.

Clint passed out the moment he saw it.

"Help me get her to the medical bay now!"

Betty ran to the elevator while Bruce and Natasha helped Pepper got up from her seat. Bobbi got her a wheelchair. Jane and Darcy dragged Clint out of the way.

"Bruce, I can't do it if Tony is not here" Pepper was visibly panicking.

"You will be fine, Pepper. Tony will be right here" Bruce tried to reassure before turning to Natasha "Try to reach Stark"

"I'm on it" Natasha hurried away with Jane and Darcy.

"**BRUCE! WHERE IS TONY?!**"

_Oh boy, It_'_s gonna be a long day._

* * *

"I still couldn't believe I'm gonna be a father in two weeks"

"I can't imagine you as a father, Stark"

"Thanks for the confidence, Spangles"

"I'm kidding, Tony. You will make a great father"

"Lord Stark, I cannot wait to see little Anthony came to born."

The three heroes were having a conversation even though they were fighting off a group of terrorists. This time it was AIM and their experiment on latest weapon line.

It was an easy mission. Tony and Thor strike the enemy with everything they got. On the ground, Captain America was leading a group of SHIELD agents in an assault at the main facility.

"Stark! Come in!" A familiar female voice interrupted.

"Hey red! Didn't know you miss me" Tony joked as he flew pass a bunker.

"Pepper's water just broke" Natasha informed "She is in the delivering room right now. She needs you here, Stark"

"Guys!" Tony called Thor and Captain America. "We need to finish this right now"

"_I_'_m on it!_""_Aye!_"

Thor summoned a thunder storm and discharged a lighting at the enemies. Steve captured the leader and handed him to SHIELD agents' custody.

"Agent Wade, please inform director Fury that we will debrief this mission in two day" Captain America told the agent next to him. "We have a new member of the family to welcome"

"Yes, sir"

Thor grabbed the captain's waist before flew off right behind Ironman back to New York.

* * *

It took them 30 minutes from Louisiana to New York. Tony put everything in his thrusters to make the highest speed he ever flew in Ironman suit.

He ejected himself out of the suit and rushed to the medical floor. The three of them saw their friends sitting and waiting outside of the delivery room.

"How long have she been in there?" Tony asked.

"Three hours" Natasha replied and noticing panic blended with excitement in the billionaire's eyes. "She is waiting for you."

"I can't do this"

Steve grabbed Tony's forearms and shook the billionaire before looked right into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Get yourself together, Stark! You are going to be a dad of a beautiful child. You wife is waiting for you inside!"

"Thanks, cap"

Tony Stark changed his clothes to a green medical robe and got inside the delivery room. With all courage of the soon-to-be father, Tony was standing at his wife's side, holding her hand and gave an encouraged smile.

"I'm here, Peps" He whispered softly and kissed her forehead. "We can do this, together, like always"

"I love you, Tony" She said.

"I love you too"

"Time to push, Peppers" Bruce interrupted.

Pepper gripped Tony's hand tighter before mustered all strength she had and push. Tony was always there for Peppers when she screamed in pain, to console and encourage. He will make sure he doesn't faint when he saw blood because Pepper needed him.

"There he is" Bruce said. "One final push, Pepper"

And Pepper did so. She leaned back to the bed when it was all over. Tony held his wife tight and kissed her temple repeatedly.

"You done a great job, honey"

"Tony, Pepper, ready to see your son?"

Bruce revealed little baby boy wrapped in blanket and handed him to his mother.

Tony Stark gave the happiest smile in his life when he saw his new born son.

* * *

Other members were waiting outside the delivery room. Clint, Bobbi and Darcy were pacing back and forth. Jane and Thor were sitting on the couch, holding hand and staring at one another. Natasha and Steve were leaning against the wall, tapping their feet.

Until the door was open and Tony emerged with a bright smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…ready to see your nephew?"

Everyone's smile widen and followed Tony into the room where Pepper was resting and cradled the little baby in her arms. Pepper gave them all a tired but yet happy smile.

"May I present you…Anthony Howard Stark"

Everyone was happy to see that the baby was healthy and he was too cute that the deadliest spy in the world couldn't resist.

"He was super cute!" Natasha exclaimed.

"He got everything from you, Tony" Clint noted before speaking to the little baby "which is a shame that you have to look like your old man, little fella"

"What is that supposed to mean, Cupid? He will be super handsome and awesome just like his daddy" Tony opposed.

"He got his mother's eyes" Betty quietly added and looked at her nephew lovingly.

Mr. and Mrs. Stark exchanged a glance before Pepper nodded. Tony cleared his throat.

"We also have one more important thing to do which is selecting our son godparents" The billionaire announced "Bruce and Betty already are his doctor, there are enough titles for you guys to share"

Clint, Thor, Jane and Darcy were too excited about the possibility of them being little Anthony's godparents but Tony turned to the spy and the soldier.

"We need you two to be our son's godparent."

The two of them were in shock but let out a pure happiness smile when they finish processing the news.

"It would be my honor" Steve replied.

"How could I say no to that face?" Natasha said and leaned in to get a better look of her godson.

"He has my face, Red" Tony joked which earned him a glare from the spy. "As you two are now officially his godparent, I permit you to spoil him rotten as you see fit"

"No" "Not gonna happened" Steve and Natasha replied at the same time.

"Told you" Pepper murmured and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"I will have my revenge on you and capsicle kids, Natalie" Tony vowed "I will spoiled your kids rotten."

The two blushed as they heard what Tony just said. Even Natasha lost a word to fire back to the billionaire.

"Lord Stark, if you permit, I shall present him with a gift from Asgard. The son of Ironman must be sleeping in a golden cradle like Asgardian prince."

The two godparents scowled at the god but Tony let out a big smile.

"Only the thunderer knows his role as my son's uncle" He said and patted the god's shoulder.

"I will teach the kid archery when he grow up" Clint spoke up.

"Did you mean inventing an awesome Iron Suit?"

"Tony! Don't you dare give him a suit until he was 20 years olds" Pepper hissed at her husband.

"Iron Baby! How cool is that?"

"Stop now Tony!"

"Ironman and his son, Iron Baby!"

"Natasha help me please"

The spy shot the Widow's bite at the billionaire and sent him to the ground, drooling.

"I swear to god if anyone let my godson use your weapon before he was 20 years old, you will face a dire consequence" Natasha threatened.

Thor, Clint and Steve immediately hid their weapon behind them. Same as Darcy hiding her taser and Bobbi hiding her pair of batons.

If anyone who can kept all these school boys and girls in line, that person would be Natasha.

* * *

Everyone was too excited about the new addition to the family. Some were more than the parents. Thor went back to Asgard to bring precious gifts for his nephew. The god presented the golden crib as he promise, along with Asgardian armor, weapon, robe and capes.

Clint slept in the nursery to make sure that the baby was safe during the night. He even built his nest up above the beam.

Bruce, Tony and Natasha set up a security system in the nursery. Natasha tested everything by herself and told the two geniuses if there was any blind spot.

Steve sketched the new born baby with his parents and put the picture up in the nursery.

For the godparents, they were almost attached with their godson that the mother had to tell them to get some rest. It was their day-off after all.

"You two! Leave my son and go have some fun. It's your day off!" Pepper said before taking baby Anthony to her arms.

The godparents complied but gave Anthony a kiss before walked out from the nursery.

"What should we do today?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know…" he replied. "May be just stay in the tower."

"I almost forgot! I just brought a new novel"

"I still need to finish the novel about sparkling vampire that Darcy force me to read it"

"What? She forced you to read _Twilight_?"

"Yeah, as surprised as you are, I find it slightly enjoyable"

Natasha chuckled at her partner. The two settled on the couch with Natasha used his lap as a pillow and continued reading her book.

Tony and the rest of the team joined them and watched the football game between Giants and Broncos.

The billionaire glanced at the two people who occupied the couch all to themselves.

"Red, why do you have to stick close to Rogers every time? I'm seriously don't understand" Tony noted "You can sleep on our laps too, you know, not just Rogers"

"You're just jealous that I like him better than you, Stark" Natasha fired back without taking her eyes off the book. "Moreover, you smell like bourbon."

"No, I'm not" Tony said defensively. "I didn't touch that stuff since my son was born"

"Which was just a week ago, Tony" Bruce reminded

"You are on my side, Banner!" Tony yelled at the scientist. "You are my science bro. You need to help me, not to join with Romanogers!"

The others just chuckled at the billionaire.

* * *

"JARVIS, tell Barton I need him at my lab, please"

_"Yes, sir"_

Five minutes later, Clint appeared at Tony's lab, looking confuse.

"What do you want, Stark?"

"There is something you should see"

Tony showed Clint a surveillance feed from the balcony which Natasha and Steve were standing, looking over the Manhattan skyline. Steve held her by her waist from behind.

"What's ours plan, Legolas? We need to get these two on some kind of date and help fast thing up between them" Tony asked "Since you are her best friend. You know her the most"

"Not anymore"

"How so?"

"She never let me get too close like that" Clint pointed out "We're close. She was like my sister but something between her and Steve is something me and Nat don't have."

"They have an undeniable chemistry, I have to admitted that"

Clint stopped and thinking for a while before suggest something.

"Nat love it when she can act like a child but only certain someone are allow to see that side of her" Clint spoke up "Maybe we should suggest them to go to Coney Island?"

"Wow! Your random idea usually works, Bird boy"

"We should get started, let go and drop some ideas at them!"

* * *

"I just saw Stark and Clint do some research about Coney Island. It sound like fun, maybe we should go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, counts me in. I have nothing to do anyway"

* * *

**A/N : ****I have to admit that this one is a filler chapter. I just need to put it in for the sake of the next chapter. But it was really cute to see daddy Tony. Little Anthony is just the luckiest baby to have Captain America and Black Widow as his godparent.**

******- As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated. I love to hear from you guys!**

**-Next chapter: Well, Fluff alert. Your face can be hurt from smiling too much.**


	18. Caught In A Moment

**A/N: Ahem! Fluff overload alert, proceed with caution! Steve and Natasha will put their spell on you.**

**I'm just feeling over the moon today and so I decide to update again!**

**captain widow101, Midgardian Avenger, MysticFantasy, Destined627, Avengers101 : Thank you for your review as always!  
**

* * *

**18 : CAUGHT IN A MOMENT**

Natasha went downstairs to have a breakfast with Steve. They will go to Coney Island today. He told her that the last lime he went was with Bucky. Other members of the Avengers were asleep and they all have a date today.

She wore only t-shirt, her favorite yellow jacket, black skinny jeans and pair of brown boots.

Steve was cooking in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast. He wore a brown V-neck t-shirt, matching black jeans and his new Nike that Natasha brought for him.

Captain America looked up and saw his partner. He gave her a soft smile.

"Good morning" He greeted "And just in time"

She sat at down as he put her breakfast in front of Natasha, poured her a cup of coffee. They almost finished their breakfast when their teammate woke up.

"Where are you guys going?" Tony asked.

"Coney Island" Steve replied, could not hide his excitement.

"And you didn't invite me? Really?" The billionaire said, pretended to be sad.

"Let's go, Steve" Natasha grabbed her partner's hand

He complied and took his leather jacket before followed Natasha to the elevator. The genius inventor kept shouting how broken-hearted he was. The two giggled.

When they reached the garage, Natasha walked straight to his favorite motorcycle.

"No no, today we will not ride that one" He told. "Today we will take this beauty out"

He gestured to his Ducati before handed her a helmet.

"I'm not wearing that thing"

"Nat" He scolded which made the spy gave up.

He climbed up his bike and helped pull her up, Natasha wrapped her arms around his waist before they headed to Coney Island.

* * *

As Steve parked his motorcycle, his eyes was filled with excitement and he was too eager that Natasha had to say something.

"Why do I feel like taking seven years old boy to amusement park?"

Steve turned to her, scratched his head and blushing. Natasha held his hand as they began to walk.

The place held a carnival, shop, games booths, souvenir, and food vendors.

Nobody noticed the two superheroes who blended with the crowd and Natasha held his hand all the time. She knew he still had a little problem when he was near someone he didn't really know.

Steve glanced at Natasha. In the sea of people, she was the clearest and the brightest in his eyes. Her hand was soft and warm. He felt more comfortable as they walked together.

_Only Natasha could make him felt that way._

"What do you want to do first?" She asked.

"Um…why don't we go all out today? We already here and we can do anything that we want to do"

She smiled and nodded. Natasha looked around and saw the first thing she wanted to do. The spy grabbed her partner's hand and dragged him to the double deck carousel. The waiting line was long and full with kids and parents. Some kids even looked directly at Steve and Natasha with great curiosity.

Every man had to take a look at Natasha. She always gained attention from men whenever she go. Some started to come up with a plan to get her number or even ask her on a date, without noticed that she was with someone.

Natasha could felt that someone was staring at her and she just knew how to make it all gone.

"Maybe five minutes more" Steve said as he tried to crane forward to look at the waiting line.

Steve was startled when Natasha threw herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Suddenly, he felt that every eyes was looking at them and he realized what Natasha try to do.

He enveloped his strong arms around her and kissed on the top of her head.

She hummed with pleasure and murmured from his chest. "I love it when you do that"

"With pleasure" He gently replied and held his spy close.

And they both heard a voice from behind them. "Damn! She already has a boyfriend, man!"

Steve could heard his partner giggled that only made him smiled fondly.

She still clinging to Steve's side until they were both on the upper deck of the carousel. Unfortunately, there were only one horse left. Steve helped Natasha got up on its back and he stood next to her. From the look on his face, he wanted a horse to himself too.

"Get up here and sit with me" She said and scooted to the front.

"I'm not sure it could carried my weight"

"Yes, it can. If that guys not break it, I think it can support both of us"

Steve climbed up and sat behind Natasha and it was too close to her than he thought. Natasha could felt that he was really uncomfortable but she pull him out of his safe zone by leaning back against his chest

Steve soon relaxed and put his arms around her waist loosely as she pulled her phone out and took a photo of them.

"Come here" She whispered and pulled his face closer that he had to put his head on her shoulder. "This one is better"

Steve didn't listen to what she just said. He fell deep in to Natasha Romanoff's mysterious spell once again. The sweet scent from her hair mixed with her perfume wasn't like anything he ever smell.

It was addictive and intoxicated. He could not pulled away from her, _he didn_'_t want to_, he just want to stay like this forever.

_He knew this is perfect for him._

Natasha didn't said a word because his warm and safe embrace. The way his arms encircled around her was strong but yet so gentle, didn't hurt her but to protect her. The spy immediately discarded that thought because all the feeling just made her realized how much Steve Rogers was important to her.

He helped her down from the back of the horse when it's the end of the round. Natasha dragged him to other rides. Even Steve didn't want to, she managed to persuade her Star Spangled man to get on one of the thrill ride with her. Fear was flashed in his eyes but the spy wiped it away by holding his hand tightly.

Their lunch was a simple hot dog from the side walk vendor. As they were looking for another thrill ride, Natasha spotted something that immediately took her attention.

"Photo Booth!" She said excitingly and walked into that direction.

Steve followed and had been pushed inside behind the curtain. Natasha sat on his laps.

'What exactly are we doing?" He asked confusingly.

"Take a photo" She answered and inserted coins into the machine "It will be six shots. You can do any crazy and stupid face as you want"

The first shot were taken without prepared and it looked like they were talking to each other. The second one was Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and fully smiled, same as Steve who was smiling at her enthusiastic. The third shot was Natasha pecked a kiss on his cheeks and Steve who smiled shyly and deeply blushed. The fourth one was they were laughing.

"The fifth one…" She murmured because she couldn't think of her pose yet.

But Steve acted fast and kissed her on a cheek

"Payback time" He said with a smirk as he caught her off guard with her own move.

But Natasha simply retaliated by put her full lips on his. Steve Rogers was in shock for a second before reciprocated with a gentle kiss and his hands on her hips. Natasha broke off the moment she heard the sound of shutter. Her emerald green orbs kept locking gaze with his baby blue eyes.

His eyes was staring at her lips.

"Let's go" She said and put her hand in his.

The two of them were waiting for the photo to print out. Once it came off, Natasha looked at it before put it in her pocket.

"I'll keep them"

"But I want it too."

She smiled playfully "No, it's mine."

Steve didn't go on about that topics and Natasha took him to the carnival game.

"There's too many cute stuffed animals!" Natasha exclaimed and pointed to the prizes.

"Didn't want to exaggerate but I really good at these games"

"Then, win those prizes for me, soldier boy" She said and tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

Steve smiled "Yes, ma'am"

"Three hits and you get the grand prize" The staff told. "$5 for one game"

Steve paid the man and started to throw a tennis ball into a hole on the wooden board. He hit the target every time. Natasha picked a stuffed unicorn before she told Steve that she want another one.

Captain American never disappoint a lady. He won another game and Natasha got a giant teddy bear that she want.

"It's yours, ma'am"

Steve could see a pure happiness through her eyes and her smile. It's made him happy too, to see Natasha Romanoff acting like a child, making her even cuter for him.

Steve won every game, every time. A worker in one booth even provided him with a giant plastic bag so he can put all of his prizes into the bag.

Envious glare came from every female that walked pass them. Of course, they all envy of Natasha because she had the handsome and charming Steve Rogers in her arms.

Natasha snuggled closer to her partner just to remind everyone that he was taken, well just their cover for today anyway.

"Steve, I will go over there and buy us some gelato" She told him.

"Yeah, I will wait right here and win some more prize for you"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The male staff asked. "Man, she's fine. You are one hell of a lucky guy"

"I know"

Natasha was waiting for her gelato. Ice cream made her feel like a little kid once again. She picked a flavor that Steve would like and before she was about to pay for her gelato, two guys walked to her and stood at her side.

"What's up, beautiful? Lemme pay for you"

"Thank you but I can pay for myself"

"Hottie like you should have a man by your side"

Natasha's face displayed annoyance. She wanted to play along but she really want to go back to Steve right now more than wasting her time with these morons.

"I already have a man by my side. My boyfriend's over there"

She pointed at her blonde super soldier. The two guys looked at the same direction, at the same time Steve turned to look at her and he waved his hand.

"I'm sorry" The guy said and dragged his friend away from her.

Natasha still heard them talking.

"Did you see his arms?! Bigger than two of mine!"

"He must be a linebacker of some NFL team for sure"

She walked back to her partner and he asked her right away.

"Did those guys bothering you?"

"No, I just told them I'm here with my boyfriend and when they saw you, they practically ran away."

Steve laughed before turned back to his game. He won again and Natasha just saw the doll that she really like and put it in the plastic bag. Steve carried it all as they walked to the bench nearby.

"Try this, I picked for you" She put a plastic spoon in his mouth and waiting for his reaction.

She knew he was one of those sweet tooth.

"It's very delicious. What's flavor is it?"

"Brazilian Chocolate"

They were enjoyed the gelato until Steve suggested something for them.

"I think it is enough games for today. We better do another thing"

She keenly agreed with his suggestion because they already had two huge plastic bag contained with countless stuffed dolls. It was really cute for a big guy like Steve to carry bags full of dolls. Her gentleman must had something that make every girl swoon.

And the deadliest assassin like the Black Widow was no exception.

"Face paint!" She exclaimed "You must look absolutely adorable if a flower on your face"

"Nooo, Tasha don't do this to me"

But the spy dragged him to the face paint booth. She selected a pattern for both of them. Natasha spared Steve's dignity by selecting his symbol, White star with red and blue circle, and painted it on his right cheek. Natasha had her left cheek painted her own symbol of Black Widow's hour glass in red and black.

Steve was so cute that Natasha had to take a photo of him once they finished.

"You know what… we should do photo booth again" He said suggestively.

Natasha just put her hand in his and led him to the same photo booth they took earlier that day. She sat on his laps again and Steve put his arms around her waist. It's actually the same but when it came to the last shot.

Natasha kissed him again but this time Steve held her closer and kissed her back immediately. Even the shutter sounded, Steve didn't break off and continued kissing the woman in his arms.

Natasha too didn't want to stop at all. Her hands cupped his face and didn't want to let go of her super soldier.

"Hey! Two lovebirds, There a waiting line out here toooo!"

Someone yelled angrily from the outside caused the two to jump and broke off immediately. Natasha took the Captain's hand and led him out from the booth. Both of them blushed deeply when they saw the line outside. Natasha took the picture while Steve carried the two plastic bag and they hurried away.

* * *

"We've been here all day. Maybe it's time to go back"

"But how we gonna take these things back to the tower?" She asked, pointed to the bag he was carrying.

"I will get a cab to take it to the tower"

Steve got them a taxi and told the driver to drop the bags at Stark Tower. The soldier and the spy took the motorcycle back and waiting for the cab to deliver the bag. Natasha paid the driver and Steve carried the bags to the tower.

_"Welcome back, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff. I do believe that you have a great time today__"_

"Of course, we are, JARVIS"

_"The rest of the team is upstairs, sir__"_

They took the elevator up to the penthouse. They still talking about today but no one had a courage enough to talk about the kiss. They acted like nothing happened.

Once they reach the living area, every one saw the spy and soldier carried bags of stuffed dolls. Tony, being Tony, just had to tease them.

"You guys have fun?"

"Yes, we do" Steve answered without realizing that it was a trap.

"So you guys are dating"

Upon hearing that, Thor rushed to Steve and Natasha before gave them a bear hug.

"This is a marvelous news! Lord Steven and Lady Natasha finally you are in a romantic kinship"

"No, Thor. We are not" Natasha quickly corrected.

"Seriously, we are not boyfriend/girlfriend"

Thor put them down, smile faltered. The god really hoped that his two best friends finally became a lover so that he and Lady Jane didn't have to go on a double date with Stark anymore.

"You guys were together every single second of the day!" Tony opposed "What else's we can take from that?"

"Stark, you cannot even leave me in a peaceful quite moment for just five seconds" Natasha countered. "If I have to hang out with you all day, I rather jump off this building"

"And all of you have your significant others" Steve backed his partner.

"Just admit that you were a couple and we will leave you alone" Clint said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Tony grinned because this is the first time that everyone was on his side.

The elevator sounded and the argument paused for a minute as Pepper walked in with her baby boy and kissed her husband. Until she started to notice a stressful atmosphere around her, especially Natasha and Steve who were glaring at her husband.

"What's going on?"

"Steve and Natasha is a couple!"

Pepper squealed with joy.

"Noooo, Pepper!"

"Stark, stop saying that or I will rip your tongue out!" Natasha threatened with a very angry glare and stomped out of the living room.

Steve followed her right away.

"Hail America!" Tony shouted before got shot by Natasha's widow bite.

"Thank you" Pepper said because it was effectively silenced her loud mouth husband.

Steve put bags of dolls on her bed. The soldier looked around her room and memorized every detail of it.

"Do you have your favorite one or you gonna keep all of it?" He asked.

"I gonna keep them all but I do have my favorite" She replied before lifted up a Captain American plush doll.

Steve smiled. "Well, don't put any voodoo on it"

"Can't make that promise"

"I do have my favorite one too" he said and showed her a Black Widow plush doll.

"You have my permission to keep it"

"It's not yours, ma'am. I won this when you buying your gelato"

"Yeah, I know. I gave you a permission to snuggle me when you sleep"

Steve lightly blushed and moved closer to Natasha

"Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it" He said.

"Me too"

"I just want to say that I'm really looking forward to our next date"

"So, this is our first date" She raised her eyebrows and slyly smiled.

"No, Miss Romanoff, this is not our first date. We've been doing this for many times"

Natasha silenced and thought back about what he said, indeed, they went on a date for many times but both denied that it was not a date.

"Well, if it's not our first date…I guess I can do this"

The spy leaned up and kissed her captain on his lips. He was froze for a second before reciprocated and pulled her closer. Natasha broke off first and smiled at her soldier.

"Goodnight, Soldier boy"

"Goodnight, Tasha"

Steve walked downstairs with the Black Widow dolls in his hand and tried to hide it from everyone but Hawkeye who was sitting in his nest up above can saw it perfectly clear.

"Nice plushie, Cap"

"Shut it, Barton"

Steve hurried to the elevator with his cheek deeply blushed. He climbed on his motorcycle and headed to his apartment in Brooklyn.

On the way back, Steve had time to think and he admitted to himself after denying for so long.

_He is in love with Natasha Romanoff with all his heart._

* * *

**A/N : Okay, one down , one more to go. Steve finally admit. Is this the fluffiness you guys looking for? **

**- We almost there, HOORAYY! Almost there for Part 1, anyway.**

**- I really hope to get a review from all of you! pretty please :)**

**- As always, reviews critics and advice are greatly appreciated ! I always love to read your reviews and how you feel about the story!**


	19. The Forgotten Truth

**A/N : ****Midgardian Avenger, Destined627,BlueBanshee , Avengers101, Koala35, immy01, MESPX13, TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome, Gabrielle, captain widow101, ym4yum1 and guests : Thank you for your review! I really appreciated it. I will try to improve my grammar though**

**Time to enjoy the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**19 : THE FORGOTTEN TRUTH**

"Hey" The gentle voice came from behind Natasha, followed by a warm and safe embrace that she just knew whose it belong to. "Good morning, beautiful"

The last word made she smiled and blushed at the same time. _He never ever calls her that before and with that level of affection._

She turned around and found Steve Rogers staring at her with his deep blue eyes. _Oh my god!_ His eyes— staring at her longingly, lovingly and tenderly, it melted her to the ground.

He was looking right into her eyes like he never saw her in ten years.

Suddenly, her legs were a jello, her heart skipped a beat. Steve Rogers was the only one with that effect on her.

"Some breakfast?" She offered.

He shook his head. "I have already eaten on the way here" He could see a disappointment in her eyes. "Tomorrow, I promise" and he gave her a smile that really hard to resist.

"What is that?" She asked as she noticed a bag in his hand.

"A new novel, _Fifty Shades of Grey_, the bookstore clerk suggest it"

"I never read it before" She said "Wait a minute, I will cook my breakfast and I will begin reading with you"

"Okay"

Natasha smiled as he kissed her forehead and let go of her. A while after, their teammates came down and started their usual morning routine.

Tony walked straight to his coffee machine. Thor and Jane were standing at the toaster. Bruce and Betty were making their tea. Today was Clint and Bobbi turned to cook for everyone. The spy and the soldier were sitting on the couch with Natasha sat in between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. Steve left arm wrapped around her waist loosely and his right hand was holding a book.

Natasha felt relax in his arm and the warm from his body was just something she needed. She really loved to have him close to her like this.

"Promise me one thing, Steve. We will read this together every day, no sneak peak. Just read and we will finish together at the same time." Natasha suggested and looked right in his eyes.

_That_'_s loving look in his eyes again._ Natasha inwardly swooned and scolded herself immediately_ Stop it now, Romanoff! _

"Of course, Nat" He replied gently and gave her a soft smile.

_That_'_s it!_ And with that thought, Natasha gave Steve a kiss on his jaws.

Steve froze and his cheeks turned bright red. The captain tried to collect himself but found out that he couldn't do it if Natasha still in his arms like this.

Natasha adjusted her position a little and this time Steve's head was resting on her shoulder but she didn't complain.

_She just wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms._

* * *

Even the spy and the soldier knew that their teammates were watching them every move, Natasha asked Steve to carry her back to her room after the team finished their movie night.

Steve complied without any hesitation. He scooped her up and walked upstairs, didn't mind everyone looking at them. Pepper and Darcy squealed with joy. Bobbi shook Clint arms and smiled.

"I think it's time for me to collect my prize from our little bet" Tony spoke up.

"Not yet, Tony"

"Why Brucie?"

"They have not announced yet so you gonna have to wait"

In front of Natasha's room, Steve puts Natasha down and the spy opened the doors before turned to her partner.

"Steve…"

"Yes"

"Stay with me tonight"

Steve looked startled by what she just said. "I cannot do that"

"Don't use your 40's moral with me, partner. We shared the bed before and you don't even complain about it so don't start now"

"That was during a mission and—umm— my nightmare—"

"We not gonna do anything more than sleep, okay?" She said annoyingly but after saw a sign of relief on his face, she knew what he was thinking. "Is that what you're thinking? — we are going to just sleep next to each other without doing what you were thinking"

Steve blushed and let Natasha led him into her bedroom. She quickly changed her attire and went back to bed, pulling back the cover and slid underneath. Natasha snuggled closer into his arms and Steve held her tightly.

She kissed his jaw and he hummed contently before kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Nat" He murmured.

* * *

Steve slowly woke up because of the light from outside the window but it didn't startle him as much as a fiery red hair near him. He thought back and realized that he just spent a night with Natasha Romanoff.

No excuse, no hidden agenda, no stupid nightmare but just want to be with one another.

_Damn! I really do love this woman so much._ Steve thought to himself and gently kissed at her temple.

She was still asleep, looking very content and calm in her peaceful slumber that make him wonder what she was dreaming about.

He kept staring at her beautiful face for a little while before she started to stir.

"Morning, beautiful" He said softly and kissed her again on her forehead. Well, it's really hard to resist even he was a man from 40's.

Everything about Natasha just…made him want to ignore it.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, still closed her eyes but tighten her hold to Steve.

"I don't know. I really don't care as long as I have you here"

She hummed with pleasure upon hearing his answer, nuzzled her head to his chest "We should shower and grab some breakfast."

"I will take a shower in my room then"

"You can use mine"

"No, I have already violated enough of my 40's morals last night"

"Then…if you insist" She said seductively with a playful smile before she put her lips on his for a quick kiss. "See you downstairs, handsome"

Natasha and Steve were inseparable after they were back from Coney Islands. Everyone noticed it. They liked what they saw at first.

But then the small romantic gestures between them became more and more unbearable for their friends.

"I can't stand it anymore" Tony muttered and sighed annoyingly

"It's only two days, Tony" Bruce reminded.

"Yeah, I know but I cannot stand it anymore"

"It will reach the boiling point…soon" Clint said.

"Are you guys talking about Romanogers?" Pepper joined the conversation, still holding her son.

"Yeah! Looks at them"

They all turned and saw the spy and the soldier sitting on the couch with Natasha in between Steve's legs again, reading the same book. Steve even kissed her neck and made Natasha giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Did you see today newspaper?" Pepper asked. "It's all over the news"

"What?!" Tony and Clint exclaimed in unison.

Pepper showed the news from the website and opened the television in the kitchen for Clint and Tony to take a look.

'_Captain America and mysterious woman cozy at Coney Island_

_Looks like our golden boy is quite a ladies man. Captain American has already been in the news with five women already in the four months. The Black Widow, Two lingerie supermodels, the blonde in the park and now another mysterious woman cozy up with the captain on the carousel. It_'_s a shame we don_'_t have a better look at the luckiest woman on Earth._'

"And they didn't know that they were on the news?" Clint asked.

"I guess they didn't care" Pepper replied.

"We should do something, Birdie" Tony said to his accomplice.

"Yeah, we gotta do something"

"I will come up with a plan for tomorrow" The billionaire concluded "I need to do some research"

* * *

The next day, Tony did come up with a plan for the whole team.

"Team! Go get changed, we gonna go skating" The billionaire announced.

Only Thor and Steve were excited. The others just sighed annoyingly. Natasha continued with her sleep by using Steve's chest as her pillow. Clint and Bobbi were in the kitchen, enjoying their coffee. Bruce and Betty were reading books.

"This is the first time Man of Iron suggests something interesting" Thor boomed and got up from his seat. "Tell me about this skating, my friend"

"You will like it, point break. Go get Dr. Foster and Darcy" Tony said. "Heyy! Guys get up"

"Tony, Pepper and little Anthony weren't here, it doesn't mean you have to force us to do a stupid activity to get rid of your boredom" Clint muttered.

On the couch, Natasha and Steve were not moving because Natasha just wanted to continue with her sleep.

"Can we just stay here?" Natasha murmured and nuzzled her head into Steve's chest. "I really don't want to go" her hands resting on his chest moving lightly.

Steve smiled fondly and stroked her cheek gently. "Nat, it's gonna be fun"

"Don't use my catchphrase, Rogers" She said but when she saw the excitement in his eyes, she had to ask. "Do you really want to go skating?

"Yes, I really want to skate for a long time but don't have a chance" He replied "you don't want to?"

"I'm Russian. I have enough cold and snow in my life" The redhead said. "And I'm suck at skate"

"Good god! There is something that you '_suck at_', Romanoff" Tony interrupted with a smirk.

"But I can kill you from here even I'm laying here and have only a blanket"

The spy sent a deadly glare to the billionaire which cause him to shut his mouth and stay away from her.

"Come on, Tasha. I will teach you"

Steve looked at her with his puppy dog eyes that easily make Natasha agree to do things she don't want to. The spy sighed and got up. Everyone went to their room to get changed and came down with a new winter clothes. Each one ware their theme color.

Steve wore the knitting set that Natasha gave him for his birthday which caused Natasha to let out her biggest smile.

It was very cold in November but somehow the Avengers really enjoyed it. They walked to Central Park to the skate rink. Tony paid for everyone's equipment.

Jane and Darcy helped and treated Thor how to skate. The god of thunder was very excited and eager to learn everything from his two ladies.

"Come on, Nat" Steve said as he got up and reach his hand to her.

She put her hand into his and slowly walked into the rink. Steve slowly taught her everything but he never let go of her hand until she was ready to do so.

"You're not lying about how suck you are" Steve teased.

"Shut it, Rogers"

An hour passed, Natasha can skate better because of Steve's teaching. She willing to let go of his hand. Because of her flexibility and agility, she can pick up faster than normal people. She started to skate far away from Steve and with a greater distance. Steve followed behind just in case something happened.

"Steve!" She called out his name "I really want to try this!"

"No Natasha! I'm not a figure skater!" Steve shouted

But the spy didn't listen at all. She speeded up and took off from the ice. Steve was able to catch her by the waist and balanced himself but still needed to hold her close and spin around so that he will not fall on his ass.

Steve let her stood by her feet but didn't let go of her. He could see the happiness in her eyes and the smile on her face made him forgot what he was about to say to her.

"It was fun!"

"Yeah" He said, not taking his eyes away from her beautiful face.

"Just kiss or do something, guys" Tony teased as he skated passed them.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS—"

"No no no Nat." Steve locked Natasha in his arms so she couldn't chase after the billionaire. "You can injure yourself"

His face and voice expressed full concerned that Natasha immediately stopped and stood still in his arms.

"Cap, you and Nat should make out already" This time was Clint with a tease.

This time Steve wasn't quick enough to stop Natasha. The spy chased after the archer. Clint easily got away and Natasha fell down in a painful manner.

"Are you alright?" Steve stood over her and reached his hand out before pulling the spy up.

"I'm okay. Just remind me to kill Birdbrain and Ironass when we get back to the tower"

"I will" He said with a gentle smile. "I think we should try something else. What about skate backward?"

"I don't know" She replied hesitantly "I don't want to fall again"

"Don't worry, Nat. If you're going to fall, I will catch you or if you already fall, I will pick you up." His eyes looking right into her beautiful green orbs to assure the spy.

_Don_'_t you stare at me like that again, Rogers!_ Natasha felt her legs was about to turn into a pudding. She had to break the eye contact and took his hands.

Steve slowly led her around the rink and Natasha soon can skate backward with ease.

The spy's laugh filled with pure happiness. Tony and Clint tagged team to prank the spy. Steve zoomed in with high speed just in time to catch Natasha before she was fall.

She held her partner tight.

"You alright?"

Natasha tilted her head up from Steve's chest and his deep blue eyes make she forgot what she was about to say.

"You didn't lie" and there she was speaking something nonsense. _It_'_s all because of Steve Rogers and his intense stare._

"I always keep my promise" He replied and smiled fondly before tugging her red locks behind her ear.

Natasha's heart skipped a beat as she saw his blue eyes stared intensely at her lips.

Steve just melted her easily without breaking sweat. He raised his head up, his hand gently touch her neck

Natasha closed her eyes and waiting for the touch of his lips.

"Natasha…have a d—"

Suddenly the silence was broken, the cheerful tune piercing the air. Bothered by the interruption, they broke away from one another. Natasha reached into her pocket and grabbed the phone.

Steve helped Natasha stood up on her feet and swept the ice from both of their clothes while Natasha answering her phone.

"Hello"

"_Hey! Guess who is back in town?_"

_Damn his super enhance hearing!_ He could hear the conversation clearly. Steve pretended like he hears nothing.

"Hey, Taylor!" She gleefully greeted, didn't bother to hide her excitement "You're back"

"_My plane just landed and I need to hear your beautiful voice again._" The guy said "_I really miss you_"

_How did he let those words fall from his month so easily? How come he, _Captain freaking America_, cannot say those things to the woman he loves? _Steve angrily thought to himself.

"I miss you too, Taylor. You were gone for a month. Africa is a beautiful place, I have to admit that." The look on Natasha's face was something that the soldier never want to see again. "We really need to catch up"

"_I love you, Natalie._"Taylor said out of nowhere"_I really need to tell you that_"

Steve's face faltered as he heard those words. Natasha even blushed and slightly smiled when she heard Taylor spoke those three words.

_That_'_s it! An ordinary guy without any superpower was brave enough to say three magic words to the woman he love but not Captain America who forgot to tell her the minute he realized how much he love her because he thought that he had her all to himself_

"_Can we meet tonight at our favorite restaurant?_"

"Sure, how about 7 pm?"

"_Seven is heaven. See you there, babe_"

"See you tonight"

Steve was able to look away in time when Natasha turned to him.

"Before the phone rang, you were about to say something"

"Oh, it's nothing. I will go over there—to Bruce and Betty"

And Steve just walked away.

* * *

The team was back at the Tower in the evening. Natasha went straight to her room, preparing for her date tonight. She was hurried out the building before anyone can notice.

Except Steve who watched her leaving in silence.

"Who is Taylor?" Steve asked out of the sudden.

"A guy she has been dating for almost four months" Clint answered before knowing it was too late. He's not supposed to tell Steve this.

But Thor made it worse by saying, "Lady Natasha seems serious with this relationship. She deserves someone who truly loves her"

Tony watched as Steve's face faltered. The billionaire saw it all. The soldier got up from his seat and left quietly.

Steve went to the library because he knew that Natasha and he were the only two people in this tower to use this place.

He can stay away from the nosy eyes and ears of his friends.

"JARVIS, can you help get every information about Taylor Keaton?"  
"_Of course, Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark already gathered it all in the database_"

"Why did Tony have his information?"

"_He just wants to make sure that Mr. Keaton didn_'_t try anything with Agent Romanoff, sir_"

_And Tony didn_'_t tell him that!_

JARVIS displayed the profile of Taylor Keaton. His background, his career, his social network and his latest photo.

That was the guy he saw Natasha had been on a date with the day after they hang out at the dive bar in Brooklyn.

Steve tried to process everything slowly but the more he uncovered, the more his heart sunk into the ground

"How long did Natasha seeing this man, JARVIS?"

"About 3 and a half months, sir" The AI replied. "Mr. Keaton had been in Africa for a month, work related."

_So that is why Natasha wants to hang out with him every day. She was lonely and needed someone to help take her mind of her boyfriend._

_She just used him. She was just playing with him._

He just admitted to himself he has a feeling for her two nights ago and today he losing her for another guy that he forgot about his existence.

Steve felt like he wanted to beat the life out of this Taylor guy.

_Was that how jealousy felt like?_

Steve thought to himself that he need to keep some distance with Natasha from now on. He didn't want to make it any harder for her. If Taylor make her happy, he willing to step away.

Natasha came back to the tower at 10 pm. Steve was there, waiting for her but when he saw a smile on her face as she talking to Taylor on the phone, he walked away immediately.

For Steve, everything just fell apart within three days.

* * *

**A/N : I knew you guys were forgot about Taylor, right?**

******- I knew my grammar is suck. I'm really trying to improve. English is my second language so you need be a little patient with me. I trying to improve and check the grammar every time. I have to confess that I'm too lazy to find a beta reader. ********Sorry for any mistake**

**- We are really almost there guys. The fate of Nat and Steve is in your hands**

**- As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated!**

_**- Next Chapter : How will Steve handle Natasha's birthday? (Please leave your prediction)**_


	20. Natasha's Birthday

**A/N: Kats1997, Twilight-Narnia-Charmed, MESPX13, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, Destined627, Kirigaya-Asuna54, Avengers101, Koala35, songsweareplayingforyou and guests : Thank you for your review. I really appreciate it!**

******- New Follower and Favorite ! welcome to the ride. I'm really glad that you like my story. Please leave a review so I could know how you feel. I always love to hear it from you guys!**

**Listen to all the sad song in your list and read this chapter, trust me!**

* * *

**20 : NATASHA'S BIRTHDAY**

Everyone noticed that the romantic gesture between Steve and Natasha was ceased. Suddenly the Captain created a distance between him and Natasha.

It was very obvious. The next morning, Steve came down from his room and found everyone was in the kitchen already. His eyes searching for certain someone.

The moment he saw Natasha, he looked away, pretended not seeing her there. He grabbed his breakfast and headed to another end of the table, far away from Natasha.

The only one who didn't noticed anything was the spy. Natasha sat next to her partner on the couch, hoping that they will continue reading the new novel together.

But Steve immediately got up and left. That's when Natasha knew something was going on.

His Fifty Shades— _their Fifty Shades of Grey_ was left in the living room. He didn't bother pick it up from where it was left yesterday.

It's been going on like this for three days. Natasha tried to talk to her partner but he managed to get away every time. He was successfully avoiding her.

"How the hell is this happen?" Clint muttered as he and Tony was watching a surveillance feed from the gym.

Steve just sent another bag flying across the room. He looked up and saw Natasha. The captain didn't say anything, he just picked up his things and left in silent.

"You blab that dude's name, Birdbrain" Tony ranted "You make our plan fall apart!"

_"Captain Rogers had been asking for the information about Taylor Keaton, sir"_

Tony turned to his prank partner and rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault! Steve caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to ask me out of nowhere"

"Now they don't even talk to one another!"

"You are the genius, come up with some plan ASAP!"

* * *

Things got worse when Steve decided to stay at his apartment in Brooklyn. Tony caught the captain packing his bag and sneaked out in the middle of the night.

"Where do you think you are going, Capsicle?"

"My apartment"

"For how long?"

"Indefinite"

With that, the captain got on his bike and drove away. Tony told everyone about this the next morning and Natasha was about to bolt out the door to find her partner.

"He needs time, red" Tony grabbed her arm. "He will come back when he's ready"

* * *

Steve did came back to the tower when he was ready like Stark said but he was different that everyone could noticed.

He was cold, quite, and reserved. He didn't talk to anyone like before and he hid himself away from others.

Today was a bit different when everyone was gathering in the living room and Steve could not avoid this chaos when Tony spotted him.

"Come down here, Capsicle!" The billionaire said loudly. "You cannot hide forever"

Steve complied but he laid down at the love seat near the window just to stay away from Natasha who sat on their usual couch.

A smile on the spy's face faltered. Her eyes were looking at the super soldier wistfully. He had been ignored her for four days already.

"Natalie, is there something you want for your birthday?" Tony asked.

"For you to stop calling me Natalie and any others name that is not my name" She fired back.

"I need a serious answer, Red so I can figure what to give you on that day"

"Alright, if you really need to know..." She replied annoyingly. "There was a house in Stalingrad, I believed it was my house if it was not a false memories Red room had planted in my head. I think I kept my most prized procession there."

"What was it?"

"I remember that I have my only family picture on the end table. I hid my dad ring and my mom's pearl string in the hole under a wooden prank under my bed. There was a book, bed time stories, with a blue cover hid under my pillow. My first knife hanging on the wall. My room was a room with a red door on the third floor"

"You can remember every detail" Bruce noted.

"But that house could be just a false memory. I don't really think that it was real because the memory was so vivid that it cannot be real"

"Woah, that's suck" Tony said and changed the subject immediately "What's about flower?"

"I like roses, to be specific, red, white and orange."

"Very girly for you, Widow"

"I know but I like to wake up to the smell of it"

"I can get you a whole garden of roses, what do you think?"

"Is this a bargain for your life, Stark? Because this one will not help, if you keep pissing me off every chance you got"

"In case I'm lucky" Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned to the certain super soldier "Capsicle! What do you think about the party?"

There was no answer from behind the love seat. Everyone got up and walked over there to check on their captain.

"He's sleeping" Clint said. "And who make him read _Twilight?_"

"I am" Darcy raised her hand.

They all started to walk away to let the captain had some rest but Natasha lingered behind until she saw no one was looking at them. She knelt down and kissed his forehead before got up and walked away.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Steve was pretending to be asleep. His hand was filled with note about everything that Natasha just said.

* * *

Captain America had been called in for the mission. This time he will do this mission without his friends. Fury strode in with a file for Steve in his hands.

"Sorry for calling you in such a short notice, Captain" The director began "This mission is optional. You can join if you want to but I do understand that you don't want to accept this mission, Captain Rogers. Tomorrow is your partner's birthday after all"

"What is the mission about, sir?"

"We will investigate an old house in Russia. We believe it was one of the terrorist cell. The mission won't take too long. Just in and out within 5 hours"

"I will join with your team, sir. It is better if I go with them in case some superpower villain emerge."

"Good! Plane will leave in one hour"

* * *

His team consisted of 10 agents. There were on their quinjet to Russia. It's already been eight hours that he had to sit in quinjet.

"Cap, we will be at the dropping zone at Stalingrad in ten minutes" Agent Wade informed.

"Captain, I would like to remind you that this 5 hours window is all we have. If we don't get out in time, Russian government will shoot us on sight."

"Thank you, Hills" Captain America said and prepared himself for landing. "My team will meet you at the rendezvous point in four hours"

It was midnight in Russian when Steve and his team jumped out of the quinjet before hid themselves in the dark.

"The house was clear, sir" Agent Blake said "There is no sign of hostile"

"Alright team! We're going in" Steve said and slotted shield onto his arms.

The team stealthy move toward the front door and Wade was scanning for any booby trap. When it was clear, Steve was the one to get in.

"First team took this floor and dungeons, proceed with caution." The captain ordered "The rest of you with me. We will take the second and third floor"

They were silently moved to the second floor. Steve signaled Jackson and Blake to clear this floor while he and Wade will searched the third floor.

_"Steve!"_ A voice that made Steve rolled his eyes immediately.

"Stark, what the hell? Did you just intercept my communication?"

_"Damn right, bro"_ Tony replied _"Why the hell do you go to Russia anyway?_ _It's Red's birthday and she is very pissed that you choose your mission over her."_

"I don't care." Steve answered but trying to make it didn't sound too harsh, he added "I have a job to do"

_"More like you volunteer to do. Cap, Hills told me that you are more than eager to accept this mission."_

"It's for the greater good and could you please deliver my apology to Natasha?"

_"I will do it but I don't know that she would…"_

"I know" Steve replied sadly before suddenly changed his tone "And get off my comm now!"

Captain America now standing in the room previously belong to Natasha Romanoff. He was looking around and found a family picture on the end table next to the bed.

The picture covered in dust. He gently swept the dust off and it's revealed a little girl with red hair, smiling and hugging her parents. She was surely his Natasha.

Steve found an old box and put the picture in there before began to search for other things his partner said. He took the delicate knife off the wall and picked the bed time stories book from under her pillow.

The pearl string and ring were the hardest to find until he found the wooden prank that she mentioned. There is a velvet red box covered in dust rested there. Steve opened it and saw the ring and the pearl string.

Steve gently put everything inside the box before started to look for other thing Natasha might want it back until Wade walked in to report the team status to his commander.

"Captain, this is a Black Widow recruitment center where they brought orphans in and gave them a shelter before train them to become a spy"

"Like Natasha?"

"Yes, like Agent Romanoff. This one is an old facility that perhaps turned into the liar of our enemy."

"Do what we need to do and better make it quick. We only have two hour left"

"Captain! This is a trap! Red room agents and rouge KBG spies are all here!" Agent Fisher interrupted through his comm

"Do we have enough information we need?"

"Yes, sir"

"Extraction team are en route. We're better hold them off right here" Wade said.

Steve and the three agents went downstairs and found a massive gun fire between his agents and the red room rouge. Steve use his shield to defect the bullets and provide a cover for his agents.

_"Кто может принимать Капитана Америку вниз, будет значительно наградить!"_ The leader shouted something over the gunfire noise and immediately every gun was point at Steve.

"Cap! It seem like they want to kill you" Wade said.

"I already know that, Wade" Steve replied. "You guys get the hell out of here and Wade…take care of that box with your life"

"Yes, sir"

The agents started to run out of the building. Quinjet was already here.

"Cap! Get the hell out of that building" Wade yelled over his comm

"Kinda busy right now"

Steve stuck in the gunfire and cannot moved. Some part of his body had been injured by bullets. Suddenly, everything was stop. He peeked over his shield and the Red Room agents were gone.

The bomb was about to go off in five second and Steve run for his life. The bomb ignited behind Steve.

"You're alright, cap?" Wade sounded concern as he pulled his captain up.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"That was pretty close"

"Wade! Rogers! We gotta go" Hills shouted from the cockpit.

The two walked onto the quinjet and Wade asked his captain about the box.

"Is this box worth your life?"

"Yes, it worth risking my life. I will do anything to protect the things in this box."

* * *

Steve slept all the way back to New York. Hills had to wake him up and when she saw those wounds on his body still bleeding, she exclaimed.

"Captain! Those wounds need to be tend!"

"I'll live" Steve tiredly replied "Just take me back to the tower, I have something important to do"

Wade and Hills had to pilot the quinjet to take their Captain back to Stark Tower. As the jet landed, Steve quickly walked off with a box in his hands

"Wait here! I will take only 20 minutes"

Steve got inside the building and took the elevator down to his floor. It was 11 pm already. He was just in time before it will pass Natasha's birthday.

"JARVIS! Is the flower here yet?"

"Already in your room, sir"

Steve went to his room and started to wrap the gift. He walked to Natasha's room and sat the box and a rose bouquet in front of her door.

Then he heard the sound that could broke his heart, Natasha was crying on the other side of the door. Steve could felt something inside him started to tumbling down. He wanted to hug her and console her.

But he couldn't

The soldier just knocked the door and quickly walked away.

* * *

Natasha went to her room after her birthday party with her friends. Everyone was there except the person she really want him to be here.

Steve Rogers who was on a _super_ important mission that he chose it over her.

Natasha was very sad. She had to fake a happy smile so she didn't worry or upset her friends.

Thing between her and Steve was very weird lately. The moment the spy was in her room and securely locked the door behind her. She cried.

Cried like she never cried before in her entire life because of a man.

_She was crying because of a man!_

She heard footsteps outside her bedroom but she didn't care until there was a knock on her doors. She quickly got up and swung the door open but found no one.

She looked left, right and then down and she spotted a wrapped box with a big rose bouquet on it. There was a small note on it too.

'_I'm not sure that this is what you mentioned earlier about Russia but I have done my best. Happy Birthday, Nat! - Steve_'

_Oh. My. God. Did he—did he just accept this mission just to get her a birthday present?_

She needed to talk to him.

"JARVIS, where is Captain Rogers?"

_"He just left with quinjet from SHIELD, ma'am and on his way to the Triskellion"_

"Did he injured?"

"_From my brief scanning of Captain Rogers_'_s body, he has shrapnel in his body from the explosion, a second degree burn on his back and shoulder, three severe cuts and ten bullet holes._"

Steve went through all of this just to get her the present she want. Natasha couldn't believe it. He went through hell just to make her happy.

_Oh my god!_

* * *

The next day, Natasha was really looking forward to talk to Steve and thank him for his gift. The soldier didn't show up in the morning. She went to his bedroom, gym and library but couldn't found him.

Until JARVIS alerted the team in the evening.

"_Sir, Captain Rogers would like me to inform you that he will stay at his apartment for indefinite amount of time as he need some private time_"

"I will go check up on him" Natasha said and stood up from her seat. "Something must bothering him"

Clint grabbed her arms to stop his best friend.

"I don't think he want to talk to any of us, Nat"

"But—"

"Just let him have some time to himself"

The spy sighed before pacing back and forth. Tony felt the same way as Natasha. _Something must bothering his best friend and he really need to figure out what it is._

But his gut already had an answer.

_The certain redhead spy must be the cause of all the fuss._

Natasha tried to call Steve but he didn't pick up his phone. Clint was unwillingly on the task to stop Natasha from going to Steve's apartment.

Tony went there to check up on his friend without letting Natasha know. The billionaire had a key to the apartment, _of course he bought this apartment for the good captain._

The genius saw his friend was lazily laying on the bed and had his sketchbook next to him. Some finished drawing laid on the ground but the billionaire didn't pay his attention.

"Why are you hiding here, Cap?"

"I didn't hide." Steve corrected "I just don't want to go back to the tower—"

"And facing Natasha" Tony finished the sentence.

Steve didn't say a thing and that enough for the billionaire to know that he was right.

"JARVIS told me you done a background check on Taylor Keaton"

"Yeah, I needed to"

"What's your opinion about that guy?" Tony tried to make it sound like a casual talk "For me, he must really like her that much to put up with our little red this far"

"Yeah, she must really like him too. It's been almost four months"

Tony could noticed the feeling on the Captain's face. It filled with hurt, pain and sadness before Steve put it all behind the cold mask.

"Dude, just told her how you feel—"

"My feeling doesn't matter, Stark" Steve harshly interrupted "Please leave, I need sometime— alone"

* * *

**A/N: The Russian part, I'm not sure that it was correct or not. I use google translate. If it was wrong, sorry for the mistake. Hope that I didn't offend you.**

**- Lots of drama ahead *dodging rocks*, you guys need to put up with it a lot.**

**- Fate of Steve and Nat is in your hand, leave your opinion about anything you want.**

**-As always, Review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated! I love to read your review so much that I read it 10 times everyday**

_**Next chapter: well, sorry no spoiler! (but leave your prediction)**_


	21. Never Knew I Needed

**A/N: I knew I was torture you a lot lately but it almost there guys!**

**Kirigaya-Asuna54, Destined627, DanielaHC, G-Man82, TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome, Avengers101, immy01 and guests : Thank you for your review! It's mean so much to me. Love you guys so much!**

* * *

**21 : NEVER KNEW I NEEDED**

Tony planned to talk to Natasha about this crazy love triangle. He had been watching on the sidelines long enough and it was time that he helped Steve out of this mess.

The billionaire had JARVIS summoned Natasha to his labs. He could see her face displaying annoyance.

"Before you kill me, I have something very important to discuss with you."

"You have 30 seconds. Make them count."

"Red, if you don't feel the same way as Rogers, just let him off the hook."

Natasha was silent for 10 seconds. She didn't expect Tony to be the one that talked to her about this.

"It's none of your business, Stark" and with that the Black Widow quickly turned and left his labs

Tony just sighed and got back to work. Natasha and Steve were just as stubborn as he was. They would not admit their feelings to one another for god knows what reason. So he had to start making some drastic steps.

"JARVIS, alert me every time you see Romanoff alone with Rogers"

_"Then I have to inform you every twenty minutes because Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff are very close, sir"_

"I just don't want to see my friend get hurt, JARVIS"

_"I will do that and alert you immediately, sir"_ The AI informed. _"For the record, Agent Romanoff is with Captain Rogers in the living room right now."_

"Thanks, J."

Tony bolted out the labs and took the elevator up to the living areas. He saw the spy and the soldier sat on the couch, faraway from one another, watching a re-run of How I Met Your Mother.

"Hey Romanogers!" Tony greeted. "Captain would you mind follow me to my lab, please?"

"What do you want, Tony?"

"Some new toys for you to test"

* * *

Tony and Clint were watching a life-size chess game that happened in the tower.

Steve Rogers tried to avoid being in the same room with Natasha. If he really has to be in the same room with her, he felt the need to stay as far away from her as possible. He didn't give Natasha a chance to speak with him.

For the spy, she tried to talk with the soldier but had been immediately shot down. Her eyes filled with pain and sorrow as she looked at Steve leaving the room.

Other team members tried very hard to bring them closer but never succeeded. Natasha spent times with Pepper and little Anthony to take her focus away from Steve Rogers.

Steve spent his time in the training room and if Natasha came in, he would leave. He also sketched too many pictures and every picture kept coming back to the owner of the beautiful green eyes.

Natasha knew Steve was avoiding her for the past two weeks and it killed her inside too. Steve never acted like this. He had never acted so cold towards her before. This was not the Steve Rogers she knew.

"They haven't spoke to each other for two weeks now, Stark. They're even avoiding one another" Clint said as he looked at the super soldier leave the kitchen the moment he saw Natasha, a devastated look on her face as he passed.

"I really don't want Romanoff near Rogers anymore until she chooses someone"

"You got a point, but even I don't know who she's gonna choose"

"Of course she's gonna pick Rogers, Birdbrain. Nobody is better than Captain Perfect"

"I don't know, dude" Clint gave up. "It's hard if they keep acting like this"

"We need to speed up the process, Katniss." The billionaire gave a devilish smirk. "And I think I know how"

* * *

Tony's plan came in the form of his Annual Charity Gala. The eccentric billionaire informed everyone on the team in the morning that everyone was still sleepy.

"Why do we have to be there? The politicians don't even like us" Natasha said, cranky.

"Because—we're the most awesome superheroes in the world! Everyone wants to meet us" Tony answered excitingly "And don't worry about old politicians. They're jealous"

"Friend Stark, Can I bring Lady Jane with me?" Thor asked with a mouthful of pop tart.

"Yes, dude, the more the merrier, all of you should bring your date, no exceptions! Avengers must not go to the gala alone."

Tony glanced at Steve and Natasha before looked away like nothing happen. Captain America and the Black Widow still showed no reaction. The others walked to separate corner of the living room to call their girlfriends.

But Steve walked upstairs and Natasha gazed after the captain with sadness in her eyes.

The billionaire knew what they were thinking. He saw the way Steve always looks at Natasha. It was different from the way he use it with other women. He also noticed every feeling that ran through Steve's face when he knew Natasha was dating Taylor.

Natasha acted like a real woman when Steve was around and Captain America was the only one who could do that without getting killed. The spy surely had deep feelings for the good captain.

But they both too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

The night of the gala finally arrived and Steve was dressing up in his room. He wore a tuxedo that was tailor-made just for him. He had to admit, Tony Stark's taste in selecting clothes was very good. The captain looked handsome.

"Steve!" Pepper exclaimed as Steve walked down the stairs. "You are absolutely dashing! Tony I bet you every girl will go crazy once they see Steve"

"I hope not" The captain replied and lightly blushed at the compliment.

"Do you have a date for tonight? I guess you will go with Natasha"

"No, I'm flying solo tonight"

"If you say so, dude. But be warned. I forbid you from rejecting the girl I'm going to introduce to you"

"Oh noooo! Tony don't. No more supermodels!"

The others soon joined them at the living room. Clint hurried out because he had to pick Barbara up at her apartment. Thor and Jane walked arm in arm. Bruce and Betty looked gorgeous just like everyone else.

And last, but not least, Natasha was dressed in a knee-length black dress that perfectly hugged her figure and highlighted her fiery red locks. The outfit was complimented with a sparkling jasmine necklace and gold, dangling earrings.

Every man in the room felt their jaw drop, but Steve, who disallowed himself to look at her. He knew he should keep his distance with her especially when she already had that special someone.

"We should get going" Steve said and led the group to the elevator.

The captain chose to climb into the same limo as Thor but Natasha followed him too. They sat beside each other but no one willing to speak first.

For Steve, he really didn't want to speak with her. He was still very much upset.

Thor and Jane could sense the tension between them so they tried to start as many conversations as they can. Steve and Natasha always provided a short and brief answer to quickly end the discussion. Right then, the god of thunder and Jane knew something must going on between the spy and the soldier.

When they arrived at the gala, Steve got out of the car but his sub consciousness gentlemen tendencies told him to offer Natasha a hand to help her get out of the car. This surprised her and she took it. They walked arm in arm in front of the reporters, but when they were inside the building, Steve walked away from Natasha immediately, crushing her spirits that had momentarily rose.

"Stevie!"

"Don't call me that, Stark" Steve said, annoyed at the use of the abbreviation.

"Fine, fine. Your date has arrived and she is waiting for you over there."

"I told you I don't want any more supermodels, Tony. They're like plastic dolls."

"I guarantee you gonna like her a lot"

Steve had been dragged by Tony across the ballroom to the bar which a woman clad in a red dress was standing.

"Hey! Anna" Tony called and the woman in red dress turned to them.

Steve caught his breath because the woman in front of him look similar to his old flame, Peggy Carter. She wore red evening gown that make she even look more like Peggy. Anna had auburn hair, striking brown eyes, perfect figure and beautiful smile from red lips.

Tony smirked when he saw Steve's reaction.

"Captain Steve Rogers, this is Lieutenant Anna Walters of the Air Force" Tony introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am" The captain said and kissed her hand.

Anna's smile widened at his charm. "The pleasure is mine, Captain Rogers"

"I gonna leave you two alone. Pepper needs me on the dance floor" and with that the billionaire left the two alone.

Tony hurried away before Steve could stop him. The blonde man still had a problem with being around women. He didn't know what to say to a beautiful lady like Anna Walters. Especially when she looked as beautiful as she did.

"Captain Rogers—"

"Please called me Steve"

"Would you care to dance with me, Steve?"

"Of course"

Steve took her hand and they went to the dance floor. The Captain wasn't two left feet anymore with dancing because Natasha taught him everything. They danced a lot when they went on a date—

_Damn it, Rogers! Stop thinking about Natasha right now! She used you._

He should paid attention to the woman in his arms, not a fiery redhead that came in and played with his heart. She became a part of his life, turned his world upside down and turned it again if she wanted to, and tried to mess with him.

_Stop it now Rogers!_

Anna started the conversation. Stark already told her that Steve was very shy and awkward around women. Steve relaxed once the conversation started and didn't worry about the close proximity between Anna and him.

Everyone looked at them admirably because Captain American was dancing with the famous pilot of the Air Force. They were a perfect match.

"Look! Captain America and Lieutenant Walters are so perfect together." a lady at the bar told her date.

"Lieutenant Walters is the best pilot the Air Force ever had!" The man exclaimed. "It's no surprise if they become America's Sweethearts in no time."

Natasha sighed when she overheard the conversation. She wasn't in a good mood at all. She was staring at Steve who looked like he was having fun tonight and the woman in his arms, the pilot who was tall and had a perfect figure.

_Yes, she was jealous_. She thought to herself she was the one that should be there, in his arms, dancing, smiling, and making Steve laugh with her jokes. She didn't like when he paid attention to women other than her. After all, she was the only girl to socialize with him for the longest of times.

Natasha hoped that Steve would ask her to be his date for tonight but he didn't even look at her.

She screwed everything up, she did this and she had to accept the consequence.

* * *

Clint and Bobbi were enjoying their drinks and conversation with Bruce and Betty. The archer looked around the ballroom before his eyes noticed something.

"Wait here, I gonna go and talk to Nat" Clint whispered to Bobbi.

"Why? What's happening?"

"She looks like she's about to murder someone"

Bobbi nodded and Clint walked over to Natasha who just finish her fifth drink of the night.

"Seriously Tasha just tell him how you feel"

"What did you just say?"  
"Steve! If you have feelings for him, just get it out in the open. If not, people like Anna Walters will swoop in and take him and you'll always regret it."

Natasha listened to her best friend but didn't give any response. She was still staring at Steve and Anna Walters. He looked relaxed and happy like he always was when he was with her.

What hit her the most was that Anna look like his past lover and this is the first woman Stark introduced to Steve.

"You already have a girlfriend, haven't you?" Anna asked as she and Steve swayed to the music

Steve was startled by her question.

"Uhh- no, I don't have a girlfriend." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't try to hit on me at all tonight"

Steve blushed. "Well—I was kind of in love with someone but she only saw me as a friend. She has a boyfriend." Steve confessed with sad eyes.

"She must be real stupid not to choose a good man like you. If I was that girl, I will never let you out of my sight" Anna said. "So tell me about her."

Steve went into enthusiastic detail about Natasha and Anna felt a bit green with envy of the girl who stole the heart of America's Golden Boy.

"I have a proposal for you and I think it would help you somehow"

Steve nodded and Anna whispered her plan to him.

* * *

Natasha still sat at the bar with her drinks that she didn't care to count its amount anymore. Her eyes kept staring at every movement Anna try to touch Steve's body. She tried so hard not to crush the glass in her hand into million pieces when Anna tiptoed and whispered something into his ear before he nodded and had been dragged outside.

"Not having fun, Red?" Tony emerged beside the spy.

"Not one bit"

"Have you seen Steve?"

"Yes, he just left with a girl"

"Ahha! He likes someone that I introduced to him" Natasha turned and gave Tony a deadly glare but he ignored it. "She's a friend of Rhodey. She is beautiful and has a lot in common with Capsicle. Judging by their chemistry, Steve will probably has the wildest night of his life"

Sadness crossed Natasha's eyes but she managed to hide it with another murderous glare.

"Finally, my best friend has a girlfriend for real!"

Tony's words had an effect on Natasha as the spy glanced at the door Steve and Anna just exited through.

* * *

The Avengers were back at the tower by midnight but still no sign of Steve Rogers. Natasha took a shower and changed into her pajamas. The spy watched the TV in the living room and the hottest news was broadcast in every news station.

Captain America and the beautiful pilot of the US Air Force.

_"It's been quite a buzz when everyone witnessed a romance blossom during Stark Annual Charity Gala. No one but Captain America, our number one bachelor finally found his potential love interest. The beautiful Lieutenant Anna Walters could possibly make her way to the Captain's heart. They were spotted leaving a Gala thrown by Tony Stark together in a limo. This news nullifies any rumors that the good Captain had been courting his fellow Avenger_—_ the Black Widow"  
_  
Natasha threw the remote through the television. She couldn't believe news that belonged in an episode of RMZ was being broadcast on CNN. But more importantly, it made her feel worse about her situation with Steve.

Natasha sighed. She didn't like it at all but she couldn't do anything. Steve had make his choice and she had to let him go.

"Still up, Red? And what happened to the TV?"

The billionaire just came back with his wife. From the look on their face, they were very happy to spend their first night alone and left little Anthony with Darcy.

"Cannot sleep. And don't worry about it. I'll buy a new one." She replied.

Tony walked toward Natasha and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Excuse us" Tony said. "We missed our little one"

"Good night, Tasha" Pepper gave Natasha a hug.

The spy gave a small smile at the couple as they walked up stairs. She still waited for Steve to come back from his private party with Anna Walters.

The elevator rang and Natasha knew exactly who walked out from it. Steve saw Natasha sitting on the couch but he chose to ignore and walked right upstairs.

She had enough. She got up from her seat, moved quickly and with two jumps, she was standing right in front of him.

"How did you do that?" He startled and looked up at her face.

She saw red lipstick marks at his cheeks, down to his neck and his chest. He looked like he had been through war. Her emerald green eyes inspected his body and Steve was froze in the spot by her mysterious dark magic.

She noticed that one place without red lipstick mark was his lips.

Before Steve can react, she locked her lips with his.

It must be hers and hers alone. Only she had the right to taste it.

_You are mine, Steve Rogers._

"Steve, this has gone on long enough. You've been ignoring me."

"I know." he replied.

"You say that so casually. Don't you know how much you've broken my heart?"

Steve felt bad when she put it like that.

"I mean, we were so close. We were best friends, then suddenly I get the cold shoulder. Why?"

Steve tried to avoid looking into her eyes, but the utter sadness in them made him want to hug her.

"You've been using me. Your boyfriend was in Africa and just wanted someone to fill the void for him."

Natasha looked shocked. "You honestly think I would use you? Yeah, I was lonely, but I wasn't filling a void."

"If that's true, I apologize. But I don't feel like we can be friends with Taylor around."

"Why?"

Steve didnt answer. She gasped.

"You have feelings for me?"

Steve nodded. Now it pieced together. He had indeed fallen for her and, being Steve, didn't want to have that ruin her relationship with Taylor.

"But it's okay if you don't feel the same about me. I know you love him. It wouldn't be fair to him."

Natasha nodded, her eyes stinging with tears. Steve kissed her forehead and held her in a hug.

_Nat! It's time to tell him how you feel. Tell him now!_

But Steve let her go and before she could say anything, he said,

"Natasha, I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I should never have done that to you."

"It's alright, Steve. It's alright."

Steve lightly smiled. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

Natasha smiled too. "Yeah."

Steve left. But as he walked down the hall, he felt a mixture of longing and guilt. After all the time he spent avoiding her and finally confessing her how he felt, he still allowed Taylor to get in the way. Why? What was stopping him from sweeping her off her feet and having his way with her?

He needed to do something and before he knew what he was doing, he was running back to her. He caught up to her a bit down the hall and turned her around. Genuine surprise in her eyes.

"Steve, what-"

"I just need this. Once. Please let me have this one night." he replied and kissed her. Both knew this was wrong, but both weren't interested in stopping.

Natasha reached to her left and turned the knob to her room. She guided their passionate exchange in and shut the door.

* * *

She clung to him under the covers a little while later. She knew this would end come morning, so she wanted to savour every last moment of it.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 3."

"Only a few more hours till sunrise." she said, quietly.

Steve didn't reply. She felt herself tightening her hold, out of a strange feeling this was the last time she'd see him.

"I'll respect your wishes either way, Nat. At the end of the day I just want you to be happy."

She smiled joyfully. Steve slid down on the bed so that he was on his back.

"Goodnight, Natasha."

"Goodnight, Steve."

They shut their eyes and went to sleep. By the time she woke he was gone and she was left with a decision that she had to make.

Getting showered and dressed, she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Taylor, it's me. Listen, could you meet me for brunch? We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Only 3 Chapters left**

**- Thank you to my proofreader (you know who you are) It's a lot better with your improvement, your advice and your suggestion. I still have a lot to learn so thanks for put up with checking my grammar and spelling and put up with me a lot!**

**- We nearly there, guys. Thank you for everything**

**- As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciate**

_**Next chapter : Natasha's decision (please leave your prediction)**_


	22. When I'm Gone

**A/N: Natasha already made up her mind. Let's find out!**

**andy-ho13 : I hope you will soon ship Stevetasha with the rest of us hahaha**

**Avengers101 : I'm still thinking about sequel. I will make a decision again after finish with this story**

**G-Man82, Twilight-Narnia-Charmed , Kirigaya-Asuna54 , Midgardian Avenger , Ladyluck , immy01, tvlover44 , Koala35, and guests : Thank you for your review as always! It make my day everytime I saw your review.**

* * *

**22 : WHEN I**'**M GONE**

Natasha found only Clint in the living room with baby Anthony. The archer was watching the news on TV and cradled the child with his arms.

"Sup, Tasha"

"Hey" She greeted back and sat herself next to him.

"You're all dressed up" He noted "Have a date or something?"

"I'm having brunch with Taylor"

Clint sighed with annoyance. "Nat just makes him your boyfriend already. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm thinking about it" She answered with her mysterious smile.

But her eyes twinkled which allowed Clint to know what she was thinking. Of course, he knew. He was her best friend.

_She will make this Taylor guy her boyfriend for sure!_

* * *

Steve was the last one to wake up. Tony smiled as he saw the good captain looked exhausted. _Must've had too much fun with Anna_, he thought to himself.

If only Tony knew who Steve actually spent the night with.

The captain sat on the couch and ignored the smell of the breakfast. Steve leaned back and closed his eyes.

He could still feel Natasha's lips on his lips.

"You look like you have a hangover, Cap" Clint noted.

"Umm-maybe-something like that"

Clint said something that Steve didn't even pay attention to. He sunk into his thought again.

_Yes_, he had a hangover caused by a kiss from Natasha Romanoff. Drunk with affection for her. How he missed her touch.

"Cap!" Clint called loudly and it pulled Steve out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not enough sleep, I guess" Steve answered, looking around. "Where's Natasha?"

"Why are you two asking about each other whereabouts? Considering you've haven't spoken to one another in awhile"

"Because all of you are here but she isn't"

"She is on a date with that dude, Taylor. They're having brunch together. From what she said, I think she's finally going to commit to him"

Clint's words cut deep inside every inch of Steve's body. His heart sunk to the ground and shattered into million pieces.

Steve didn't say anything. He just got up from his seat and left.

* * *

"Hey Natalie! Sorry I'm late" The husky voice came from behind.

Natasha gave a slight smile to the sandy haired man as he sat across her. Taylor Keaton was late for ten minutes but it didn't matter because she had more important things to speak with him other than his tardiness.

"Taylor, I have something important to discuss with you" She said with a seriousness in her voice.

Taylor's face light up with hope and happiness. He was waiting for the good news after they went on their only date nearly four months ago. His Natalie will probably agree to be his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry that I have been dragging this for too long but I can't do this anymore. I thought I loved you but I don't. I really like you but I used you as a distraction for someone really important to me. And that is wrong"

Taylor's face faltered. He didn't expect that.

"I thought I liked him as a friend but the truth is I'm falling deeply in love with him"

"Oh! I didn't expect that" He said shockingly, still processed the news he just heard "Well— is he good to you?"

"Yes, he is the perfect gentleman" Natasha answered, "Taylor, you deserve a better woman than me and you have every right to ask me every question in your mind and I will gave you the truthful answer"

"Do you really like me? All the time that we spent together the past four month, do I really make you happy or you just lie for my sake?"

"I like you and I'm happy every time we go out together but—"

"I'm just not that guy" Taylor finished the sentence before shook his head "At least we didn't go that far"

"What do you mean?"

"Something very intimate, you know?"

Natasha caught on. "Indeed. You will find the right woman one day, Taylor. You are a good man"

Natasha got up from her seat, prepared to go but Taylor still had one more question left.

"May I ask?" He said and she just nodded "Who is he?"

"My best friend. The man I fall in love with a long time ago but I kept deny it"

"Well, Natalie I wish you all the best"

"You too, Taylor"

Natasha left and headed back to the tower.

She already chose, it was obvious right from the start. Steve was the only one for her.

She cannot stand when he was hurt, or with other women that wasn't her. She cannot stand the feeling of not having him in her life. If that mean she will not have a normal life, she was more than willing to accept it because she loved him.

She was in love with Steve Rogers and she intended to tell him the minute she went back to the tower.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, what can I do for you?" Fury asked when Steve walked into his office

"Do you have any available mission for me, sir?"

Fury looked up from his report and stared at the captain. The director could see the determination of Captain America.

"We have a one week mission to South America and another mission that I guess you wouldn't took it"

"What is it, sir?"

"One year mission, station in Africa"

"I will take the mission to Africa, sir"

The answer from the Captain made Fury curious about the motive of the man in front of him. The man who didn't want to take a mission longer than a week because he wanted to be with his 'family' in New York but now, he wanted to run away from this.

The pain in the Captain's eyes was more than enough for Fury to know the true answer.

"What make you want to leave New York?"

"Too many painful memories"

"I will ask you again, captain. Why?"

"If you love someone, you have to let them go and give them a chance to think about what she-_they_ really want"

Captain America, who never ran from anything even the most dangerous foe was running away from pain and heartache cause by the woman he fell for deeply.

_He ran away from love._

* * *

Natasha went back to the Tower and found everyone was in the living area. Tony and Clint were playing video games. Thor, Jane and Darcy were watching the duo and eating popcorn while Bruce and Betty were reading books.

No sign of Steve Rogers

"Hey Red! How was your date?" Tony paused his game and turned to the spy.

"Where's Steve?" She anxiously asked.

Too anxious that everyone had to turned to look at her

"Where is Steve, Stark?" Her voice turned deadly.

"On a mission, Fury said that the captain need to get away from pain…" Tony stopped his speech because he just realized something "Oh my god! Red, you broke his heart! You broke his heart and that why he accept that stupid mission!"

"Damn it" Natasha muttered before she bolted to the elevator, not bothering to correct Tony's assumption.

_No no no Steve, don't do this! You cannot do this to me!_

Natasha bolted to Steve's room and found it was empty. Most of his personal belonging were gone. She went back to her room to get ready to go to SHIELD and stop her partner from doing something stupid.

But she found his dog tags hanging at the door knob with a small note under the door.

Her heart beating fast.

_Please keep it safe — Steve_

Natasha put it around her neck, got her jacket and drove to SHIELD. She might get there in time to stop him and told him how much she love him.

She ran to the runway. A plane just took off and she found Agent Hill's was standing there.

"Hill!" Natasha called.

"Hey Romanoff"

"Where is Captain Rogers?"

"He just left in that plane"

"When will he came back?"

"If nothing going wrong, he will be back next year on this day. He is the leader of the assault team station in Africa. Don't worry, Romanoff. He can take care of himself"

Hill walked back to the building. Natasha was in shock and scolded herself that she let him slip away again.

She shouldn't have dragged it this long, she should have told him from the start.

* * *

_**One week later **_

Steve and his team returned to their safe house from a mission in Somalia. Everyone in this team was perfectly fine except the wounded Captain.

They knew that his body can heal very fast but sometimes, their captain risked himself too many times.

All of his wounds were tended to neatly by the medical team in the camp. Sam urged his friend to get some rest but Steve simply refused to.

He couldn't sleep, as every time he closed his eyes, he saw the red haired angel in his head, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight and smiling ever so brightly at him. He'd smile too just as he woke up and find her not there.

_He missed Natasha so much_. So much that it felt she was haunting him.

The more he thought about his redheaded spy, the more reckless he became.

_Why did he have to care about his life when he had nothing left to lose?_

He already lost the woman he loved. The only woman who made him feel special.

* * *

"Little Red, why are you acting crazy?" Tony said and moved away from Natasha as she manically chopped up a tomato.

"Yeah Nat why are you acting like its that time of the month?" Clint added, realizing what he just said.

Natasha gave them a murderous glare which proved very effective because she held the knife in a sinister way.

She knew that she was about to go crazy because she didn't hear anything about Steve for a week. Her teammates didn't know anything either. When she asked SHIELD, nobody knew the answer because only two people knew about the Captain America's mission were Fury and Hill. And it was always the same: _classified_. Fury even declined her offer to join Steve as he felt she was the one Steve took the mission for anyway.

_"Sir, SHIELD is on the line. I will forward the call to your labs"_ JARVIS informed.

Natasha was about to follow Tony to his lab but the billionaire stopped her.

"They called me, not you, Romanoff"

"If it's about Steve—"

"If it's about Steve, I will tell you everything"

Natasha sighed and sat down beside Clint who looked at her, amused. Natasha never displayed this kind of emotion as long as he knew her. The archer knew better not to tease her because she would kill him in a split second.

The ruthless Black Widow was falling in love with no other than Steve Rogers

"He will be fine, Tasha." Clint tried to reassure and turned his attention back to the video game.

_How could she possibly not worry about him?_ She didn't hear any update about the mission which normally, no matter how classified it is, when SHIELD sent one of the Avengers somewhere, the others will have every right to the location of their teammate.

This time was different. Steve must not want anyone to know where he was.

It's been a week, and she was sure to explode soon.

Sitting in the living room and jumped every time she heard the elevator sound, hoping that Steve would walk out of it. Everyone started to notice her strange behavior, even Thor.

Natasha always touch the dog tags on her neck unconsciously and her mind was wandering elsewhere.

Tony always got a call from SHIELD but he said that it was from the research facility that needed his help. Natasha was hoping that one of those calls was about Steve.

Soon, everyone couldn't stand her mood swings. They sent Bruce (the only one that Natasha tended to listen the most, aside from Steve) to tell her that she needed to get out of the Tower or go on a mission to take her mind off Steve. Strangely, Natasha complied with the doctor's suggestion.

Natasha went on a mission, an easy one that she could do with her eyes closed. When she came back, she realized that she was still thinking about Steve all the time.

When she walked on the street, she saw the place they went together. When she went jogging in the park, she thought about the times they spent in the park on the sunny days of summer.

Whatever she did, she was thinking about him.

The assassin can only sigh and admit to herself one thing:

_She missed him, badly._

* * *

**A/N: They have everything except timing, something we all experience in real life and I just want to torture you guys hehehe but I promise you this is one last twist. And for the record, it was Clint's fault, not mine. *evil grin***

**- Special thanks to my proofreader, Muldoon22. I love you so much! Your improvement just make it better. Thanks for putting up with me and teach me a lot of new thing.**

**- Did any of you guys brought Empire Magazine with Cap 2 on the cover yet? I already brought it and well, I'm bursting with Romanogers feeling more than ever! hahaha**

**- Two chapters left! how do you think this story would end?**

**- Please a leave a review, critic and advice. That would be greatly appreciated.**


	23. All This Time

**A/N : For being the best readers in the world, I am coming back with an update as a gift for all of you and I am seriously can not keep it to myself anymore!**

**andy-ho13, Avengers101, Kirigaya-Asuna54, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, G-Man82, Destined627, MESPX13, TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome, Koala35 and guest: Thank you again for your review. I really appreciate it and hope you continue leaving your feedback.**

******Will Steve come back to Natasha? Let's find out.**

* * *

**23 : ALL THIS TIME**

It had been two weeks since Steve left for his year long mission. Natasha was sitting alone in the coffee shop they used to occupy together. They always loved to just sit at a table nearest the window, idly drinking their coffee as Natasha read a book and Steve filled out a crossword. She would rest her feet on his legs, and he'd tickle the bottoms to tease her.

She may miss their little activities, but most of all she missed his warm embrace and his baby blue eyes. _She missed him._

If this was his way of punishing her, it was definitely working because she was suffering, severely.

She would constantly think to herself that she might never see him again, and the thought made her cry.

She went to Steve's room and found that he left his sketchbook on a bookshelf. She found this odd as it was his most treasured possession. She took it with her as she left, but didn't open it right away, as she respected the fact Steve kept its contents a secret. He always carried it with him everywhere and didn't miss a chance to sketch something that took his eye.

Finally, after an hour of temptation, Natasha opened it and found many pictures he sketched were of his teammates and a view of New York City. Some pictures consisted of Tony holding Pepper who was sitting on his laps tightly, Bruce and Betty reading a book on the love seat, Clint and Bobbi hiding on the nest, Thor holding glass of mead and laughing with Jane by his side.

But the next picture hit her the most. It brought tears to her eyes. It was a picture of a summer day when they picnic'd in Central Park. The drawing depicted her using his chest as a pillow and his arm as a blanket as he laid down napping. Steve was looking over at the lake near them.

The rest of them were all a picture of her. She was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She was in the gym, working out. She was sleeping on the couch. There was even one of them when they first met on the Helicarrier.

But the sound of her ringtone diverted her attention from the sketchbook.

"Clint, what's up?" she asked, answering her phone.

"Nat, you need to come to the tower ASAP" Clint replied anxiously.

"What's going on?"

"Steve's on his way back. He's been critically injured."

Her heart sunk. She grabbed her purse and bolted back to the tower.

Everyone was in the living room, with a very serious atmosphere lingering over everyone. Bruce was analyzing Steve's condition. Thor flew out from the tower to help create wind tunnel for the quinjet, making it reach the tower faster. Natasha burst in, anxiety racing through her.

"How is he?"

"Not good, Tasha. Hill said his injuries are very serious, to the point he had to be brought back here"

Before Natasha could ask any further, the doctor turned to Tony.

"Stark, we have equipment to prepare"

Tony nodded and the two geniuses hurried to the medical floor. Natasha sat down on the couch with Clint, who put his arm around her shoulder in attempt to console her.

"He will be fine, Tasha. He is a super soldier after all"

Four hours passed, and SHIELD had not yet arrived. Bruce and Tony were back in the living room and alerted SHIELD that they had prepared everything for Steve's surgery. Fury told them that they were loading Steve's up to the helicopter from Stark Tower to the Triskelion.

Everyone hurried to the helipad and not long after, the helicopter arrived. SHIELD medical teams were with Steve laying unconscious on the gurney. Clint had to lock Natasha within his arms while Banner and Stark led them down to the medical bay, to prevent her from running onto the helicopter.

Bruce, Betty and SHIELD medics were preparing for Steve's surgery. Natasha waited outside with the others, trying not to think the worst. Thor and Jane were sitting on the couch at the corner. Clint and Bobbi were reading books while Natasha and Tony were standing close to the window of surgery room.

Her green eyes were locked on the unconscious Captain America. Never looking away, never blinking. Steve had an oxygen mask and other life support equipment attached to him.

"He will be alright, Red" Tony quietly said, patting her shoulder

"I know" she replied. "I know"

"JARVIS, what is Steve's current status?"

_"Captain Rogers' condition is still unstable, sir. Most of his wounds have still not healed properly. They still have to remove some bullets for them to begin. Dr. Banner is trying to get them all out. There are multiple fracture in his ribs from the explosion, as well as a broken collarbone and a cracked arm from being buried in rubble."_

"Thanks, J" Tony said before turned to see Natasha silently crying. "It's not your fault, little red"

"He is my partner, Stark I shouldn't have let him go"

"He made his choice, Red. We couldn't do anything"

The spy stood still, not saying something to the billionaire. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder before pulled her into a hug. Natasha didn't recoil but buried her face in his chest.

"He will wake up tomorrow, Red. He is a fighter" She murmured something that Tony didn't catch it "You should get some sleep. Its almost 2 am."

Natasha just nodded her head but didn't move. Tony picked her up and took her to the couch before draping a blanket over her.

"Night, Tasha"

But when Tony was about to leave, Natasha grabbed his hand.

"Stark, don't let anything happen to him"

"He will be alright, Red. I won't let anything happen to him"

* * *

Bruce moved Steve to a normal recovery room at dawn. The doctor and the billionaire thanked SHIELD for their help. The two geniuses came back and saw their teammate asleep at the same place they found last night.

Steve's condition was currently stable but he was still unconscious due to massive blood lost and fatigue from the mission. His body was healing and needed a long rest.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep" Bruce said. "You ok here?"

"I will watch him. You and Betty go get some rest" Bruce nodded and left.

Tony was still at the window and watching Steve.

_"Sir, Mrs. Stark is on her way down to the medical bay"_

The elevator opened and Pepper rushed out, hurrying to her husband.

"Tony! How is he?"

"He is recovering, don't worry" Tony quickly said to stop Pepper's nervousness.

"Oh thank god! She exclaimed and sighed in relief "Did you sleep yet, Tony?"

"No, I promised Bruce and Natasha to watch Steve for them"

"I will prepare breakfast and coffee for everyone. And get some sleep soon"

Tony kissed his wife to thank her before returned to continue watching his best friend. He would be lying if he said he's not worried about Steve. He was very concerned, afraid of losing his family again.

His lonely life as a billionaire play boy never gave him a chance to have a real family until he met the Avengers. Even though they were a ticking time bomb, not fond of each other at first but they all oddly fit together.

They formed one hell of a crazy family that gave him love and happiness the way Tony Stark never felt before.

"Time to wake up, buddy. You have to lead all of us because no one can do that job except you" Tony whispered.

"So you are worried about him too?" A female voice teased him.

Tony chuckled "Of course! I worried. He is my best friend"

The redhead assassin stood next to him with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder.

"You said he will wake up in the morning"

"Sometimes we don't get what we want, red. Even the man who gave you a promise is a billionaire who has all the money in the world" Tony replied "Banner said Steve's condition is stable now and his body is healing itself, so it shouldn't be much longer now"

Pepper, Bruce and Betty came down with breakfast for everyone. Bruce gently woke everyone up. When Tony smelled coffee, so he bolted to Pepper.

Only Natasha remained by the window.

"Come on, Tasha. You gotta eat something or else you will collapse" Clint said and pulled his friend away from the window to Steve's recovery room.

Natasha sat down and started eating a pancake before reaching for a pop tart on Thor's plate. She was the only one who could do that without getting hit by Mjolnir.

The breakfast was quiet. Clint and Bobbi got a call from SHIELD for a mission. Pepper took care of the household matters. Tony, Bruce, and Betty did everything in their power to make sure that Steve would get well soon. Thor and Jane were keeping Natasha's company.

Time passed by and it soon was almost 9 pm. Tony could not stay awake any longer so he excused himself to go get some sleep.

"Don't worry, I will take a night shift" Natasha said.

"If you need anything, just have JARVIS call me" Bruce told.

"Lady Natasha, should Lady Jane and I keep you company?" Thor asked

"It's okay, Thor. You guys should get some sleep too. I can take care of him" Natasha reassured.

Everybody left the medical bay. Natasha was the only one left. JARVIS kept his watch and analyzed Steve's condition all the time, as Tony ordered.

"How is he doing, JARVIS?"

_"Most external wounds are fully healed, ma'am. Only internal organs and bone fractures are left to rebuild"_

Natasha stood at the side of his bed, holding his hand before bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Wake up, soldier. I'm here now, Please come back to me" She whispered to him, praying he would wake up. "I'm so sorry, Steve. Please come back"

Natasha found herself crying again for the same man. She whispered again.

"I love you"

* * *

The Next morning, Tony hurried down to the medical to change shifts with Natasha. There was nothing going on last night and Steve was still unconscious. The billionaire had two cups of coffee in his hands.

He saw the spy sleeping on the couch.

"Hey…Natasha" Tony gently said to her.

Natasha snapped her eyes open and immediately sat up straight before she relaxed when she saw Tony was knelt down beside her.

"It's almost 7 am. It's time to change shift" He told and offered her a cup of coffee "Want some?"

"Thank you" she said, taking the cup into her hands.

Tony sat down beside Natasha before they were sipping their coffee in silent.

"He should be awake by now. It's been three days" The redhead spoke with anxiety in her voice.

"Give him time to heal, Red. Even the super soldier has his limits too."

The day passed by and showed no sign of Steve waking up. Thor and Jane had to pick up Darcy and Dr. Selvig at the airport. Tony had invited them to spend their holiday at Stark Tower. Clint and Bobbi would return tomorrow. Bruce did another check-up and reassured Natasha that Steve is doing fine and will wake up soon. Pepper was with little Anthony in the nursery.

Natasha still took the night shift duty when Tony and Bruce went to sleep. She sat down at the chair beside the bed and held his hand tightly.

"Steve, I know you in there. Please come back to me. Im so sorry. I need you. I miss you and I need to see those blue eyes of yours again so please. Please come back to me"

She lowered her head to his hand before feeling a lightly squeeze at her hand.

"I thought you didn't want me around anymore" A tired voice sounded.

Natasha snapped her head back up and found his baby blue eyes were opened and looking at her. The spy could not hold back her tears and her lips stretched out a big smile.

"JARVIS, get me Dr. Banner now"

"Already did, ma'am"

"I miss you" She said "But we still have a lot to discuss after Bruce's check-up"

Steve didn't say anything but from the look on his face, he was still processing everything after three days of sleeping. Bruce ran into the room with Tony who was overjoyed. Natasha moved to the corner of the room but when she was about to let go of Steve's hand, he was hesitant, scared of losing her again. His eyes said everything.

"Alright, Cap. Your body is fully heal itself but still has one broken rib that has not yet healed. Get some more rest, and I believe you should be out of here in a few days."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner"

"We will leave you two to kiss and make up if you want" Tony said with a sly grin and pushed Bruce out of the room.

Natasha waited until the elevator door was shut then she moved to stand next to his bed. His eyes never looked away from her. He raised his hand to hold hers.

"I have to make sure that you're real, not just a dream"

She lightly smiled at his words but it slipped away. They still needed to talk.

"Why did you put yourself in the line of fire? Why do you act like no one cares about you?" She said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "What the hell is your one-year mission? Are you mad?"

"I just cannot be here anymore"

"Why?"

"You know damn well, Natasha"

She could feel that he still upset with her. She knew that things between her and Taylor was what drove Steve away. She didn't care how he felt but she needed to make it up to him, big time.

"I know, Steve and I'm sorry"

"It hurt really badly when you so easily went back to Taylor after our night together. I knew that was what was happening once Clint told me you were going to make things official with him"

Her eyes went wide. "So that's the reason! I will kill Barton when he comes back." She exclaimed "I didn't go on a date with him. I just wanted to talk to him and end things, because I love you. I was planning to tell you the minute I came back but you went on your stupid mission"

Steve was astonished. "That idiot Barton! I'm so sorry for doing that to you, Nat. It just hurt too much seeing you with that guy"

"Did I really hurt you that much, Steve?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yes, Natasha. It is really hurt to see someone took the one you love away from you"

"You love me?" This time, she was the one who deeply blushed.

"Yes, I love you very much, Natasha Romanoff"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was planning on writing a little speech-"  
"Shut up and kiss me, Rogers"

"Thought you'd never ask"

Steve sat upright as Natasha crawled onto the bed. He cupped her face with both hands before kissing her passionately, full of love and desire.

They wiped away all of the tension they had with their kiss, a promise that they would never let go again.

They didn't count how long the time passed until they both need some air. Natasha broke off and panted but still had a smile on her face.

"Steve, I really want to know what you gonna say about your speech"

He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Let my lips do the talking. But in all seriousness, you are what makes me whole. You make me happy. You make me glad to still be alive after 70 years. I love you, Natasha Romanoff. I love you with all my heart"

Tear ran down her cheeks but it was a tear of true happiness. Steve kissed her cheeks to wipe away all the tears.

"I love you too, Steve Rogers" She whispered. "You really know how to make girls swoon over you"

"It's part of my charm" He said and grinned.

She laughed and nuzzled her head into his neck, arms wrapping around him.

"Perhaps I should sleep on the couch? I don't want to make your injuries worse"

"It's okay. I can take it. I want you here with me, Natasha. I want you in my arms"

"If you say so"

Natasha slid under the blanket next to her super soldier before snuggling into his warm embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"You know what, Natasha" He said quietly "You are the best gift I ever had in my entire life"

The spy smiled and said "And you are mine too"

* * *

Bruce was heading down for a daily check-up with a cup of tea in his hand. But when he opened the door to Steve's recovery room, he smiled at the sight he saw.

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, world most dangerous spy and most lethal assassin, curling herself in the embrace of Captain America.

She even smiled while she was sleeping.

And that was a conclusion to everything they had been wondering for a long time

The spy and the soldier were in love with each other.

The doctor didn't want to interrupt their intimate moment but he had to wake Natasha up.

"Morning, Natasha." Bruce gently said and the spy started to stir.

"Morning, Bruce" She smiled lightly

"Fury needs you at SHIELD"

She grimaced. "I don't want to leave him" She simply confessed, hugging onto Steve.

"I will take good care of him. Don't worry, Natasha" The doctor reassured.

The spy took a look at her soldier one more time. Bruce turned away to give her a privacy. Natasha gave a peck on Steve's cheek before she got out of bed.

She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave him, even if he was with their friends.

"Go, I will take care of him, Natasha" Bruce said.

* * *

Steve woke up again around 10 am and he saw the good doctor was sitting on the couch.

"Bruce" Steve spoke up

"Captain" Bruce greeted "How are you feeling?"

"Better" The soldier answered before looking around the room. "Where's Natasha?"

"She had to go on a mission. She didn't want to go, but Fury made her go"

Steve nodded, a slight frown on his face.

"So…are you and Natasha a couple now?"

Steve looked a surprised, but from the look on the doctor's face, Bruce knew the truth.

"Yes, we are but please don't tell anyone just yet"

"Don't worry, captain. Your secret is save with me"

"I just have to talk to Nat first about how we want our relationship to be"

"I understand. But again, congratulations"

* * *

**A/N: I felt like I have to torture Nat a bit because i felt like she got Steve way too easy after everything **

**- Well, they finally _finally_ got together for real. Are you guys happy now? hehehe**

**- One chapter left. *crying* **

**- Still planning on a sequel but many new project come to my mind (Most of them were still Romanogers, another one was about Little Anthony, another one was Teenage high school avengers)**

**- Special thanks to my proofreader, Muldoon22. You're amazing and thank you for everything.**

**- As always, reviews, critic, and advice are greatly appreciated! It's almost the end anyway Can all of my reader leave a review? Pretty please *Using Steve's puppy dog eyes***

**Next chapter :_ I know it's very late but it about Christmas._**


End file.
